Una vida Juntos
by kratos290
Summary: Luffy por fin regresa a su hogar despues de 5 largos años, pero este regreso puede de ser muy desafortunado, o no?, descubranlo ustedes mismos. LuRo, LuHan y LuMar
1. Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: La preocupación de Luffy

Por fin los sombreros de paja había conseguido llegar a Raftel después cinco años desde que Luffy salió de su villa y formado su tripulación, derrotaron al gobierno mundial poniendo al descubierto sus planes de justicia loca que ellos presumían que no era más que pura dominación, ahora Luffy se había convertido en el nuevo Rey de los Piratas y sus amigos habían conseguido lograr sus sueños, Zoro se convirtió en el mejor espadachín después de derrotar a Ojos de Halcon, Nami dibujó el mapa de todo el mundo como se lo había prometido a su madre, Ussop se convirtió en el guerrero de mar que quiso ser aunque todavía quedaban rasgos del antiguo Ussop, Sanji encontró el All Blue que tanto había buscado donde todos los peces de los mares se reunían, Chopper había mejorado sus habilidades medicas descubriendo nuevas curas, Robin encontró todos los Poneglyphs y saber la verdadera historia, Franky estaba feliz porque su barco cruzo todos los mares y Brook al fin volvería a ver a su amigo Laboon, la ballena que dejo atrás para que no sufriera el mismo destino que tuvo el y su antigua tripulación, después de un largo viaje todos los sombrero de paja podrían surcar los mares con toda liberad sin tener que preocuparse que los este persiguiendo la marina o estar escondiéndose de ellos.

Luffy como siempre sentado en la cabeza del Sunny, Ussop y Chopper pescando, Zoro entrenando desde la torre vigía, Nami tumbada en un sillón de playa mirando el mapa para fijar rumbo y tomando un jugo de mandarinas, Robin con un libro en mano y una taza de café a un lado en la mesa.

- Nami: Que buen día, desde que la marina nos deja de perseguir, se puede disfrutar de días placenteros como este, verdad Robin?

- Robin: Si, la verdad que son reconfortantes.

- Nami: Bueno, me voy a la cocina, me entro ganas de un helado de mandarinas, vienes?.

- Robin: No gracias, me quedare un poco mas leyendo ve tú.

- Nami: Como quieras, nos vemos luego.

- Robin: Hasta luego.

Robin sigue leyendo tranquilamente, en eso echa una mirada hacia donde esta Luffy y ve a este algo sonrojado y se vuelve al frente de nuevo cuando este se da cuenta que lo estaban viendo.

- Sanji: Oigan todos, la comida esta lista vengan a la mesa – sale avisando a todos.

- Luffy: Bien, comida! – y sale disparado a la cocina.

- Robin: Habrá sido mi imaginación? – dijo algo extrañada.

En la cocina estaban todos comiendo, Luffy como siempre tratando de quitarle la comida a Chopper y a Ussop, Zoro le dio con un tenedor a su mano tratando de robársela a él también, en eso Nami hace un anuncio.

- Nami: Es cierto, tengo que decirles algo – y todos le pusieron atención.

- Sanji: Que es Nami-san.

- Nami: Que dentro de poco llegaremos a una isla para poder reabastecernos, creo que se llama…mmmmm….."Fucsia" – Luffy al escuchar el nombre de la Isla próxima se ahoga con un trozo de carne.

- Chopper: Hey Luffy!, Oigan Luffy se ahoga! – Dijo exaltado en eso Zoro le pasa un tarro de agua para que pueda pasar la comida.

- Luffy: Fiuuuuu!, si que la vi cerca.

- Zoro: Baka, eso te pasa por comer mucho.

- Luffy: Shishishi, perdón, eto, Nami como dijiste que se llama la Isla próxima?

- Nami: Fucsia, llegaremos mañana en la tarde si el viento nos favorece.

- Luffy: Que bien, al menos ya pisaremos tierra – dijo sonriendo, pero algo tenso, toma su ultimo bocado de comida y sale de la cocina.

Zoro que lo estaba observando noto la reacción de Luffy después de escuchar hacia donde se dirigían, eso lo preocupo ya que Luffy nunca se comporta así al saber de una isla, así que decidió más tarde preguntarle, pero no fue el único que se dio cuenta, Robin también lo noto, ya entrada la noche Luffy estaba recargado en la barda mirando hacia el mar, viendo como la Luz del la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

- Luffy: Fucsia, hace mucho que no veo a Makino y a Dadan, que alegría el volverlos a ver después de todo tanto tiempo, pero si regreso también tendré que hacer "eso" y no quiero hacerlo todavía – dijo esto último sudando y temblando.

- Zoro: Hacer qué?

- Luffy: Wuuaaaaaa!, Zoro, que haces aquí! – asustado.

- Zoro: Vine a ver que tienes, desde que Nami te dijo de la Isla te comportas muy raro, como si no quisieras ir.

- Luffy: No es cierto, son imaginaciones tuyas, jeje…jeje – sudando a chorros

- Zoro: Luffy a mi no me engañas, te conozco muy bien y se cuando me mientes, así que dímelo ya o te lo saco a la fuerza, ya sabes que no me gustan los rodeos – dijo con una maño empuñado una de sus Katanas lista para sacarla.

- Luffy: Esta bien está bien, parece que no tengo otra opción – dijo resignado.

- Zoro: Así me gusta, entonces dime.

- Luffy: Bueno veras….La isla a donde vamos es mi Isla Natal.

- Zoro: Vaya eso era, pero no deberías estar contento?, volverás a ver a tu familia y amigos.

- Luffy: Bueno sí, familia solo tengo al abuelo y a Ace, y amigos pues a Makino y a Dadan pero…..

- Zoro: Pero qué?

- Luffy: El motivo por el cual no quiero regresar es muy grande, sería un gran problema si lo hago y mi fin.

- Zoro: Tan terrible es?.

- Luffy: Si, tanto que hasta tu saldrías corriendo – dijo temblando con tan solo pensarlo.

- Zoro: Y de que se trata, cual es la razón por la cual no quieres regresar y le temes miedo.

- Luffy: Te lo diré ya que eres mi primer oficial y amigo más confiable, pero que esto quede entre tú y yo.

- Zoro: De acuerdo.

- Luffy: Veras es…que si regreso me tendré que casar – dijo preocupado

- Zoro: Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhh!, como es que tú te vas a…- le tapa la boca Luffy.

- Luffy: Shhhhh! Calla, no quiero que nadie lo sepa.

- Zoro: Esta bien pero cómo es posible.

- Luffy: Todo esto fue obra del abuelo.

- Zoro: De tu abuelo?.

- Luffy: Si él lo decidió sin consultarme nada, me lo dijo poco antes que me embarcara para convertirme en pirata, además será una que el abuelo escoja.

- Zoro: Bueno y entonces que vas hacer?, quieres que cambiemos de rumbo?.

- Luffy: Eso quisiera pero no hay otra isla cerca, solo esa y necesitamos comprar provisiones.

- Zoro: y entonces?.

- Luffy: Solo hay una manera de librarme esto.

- Zoro: Y cuál es?.

- Luffy: El que yo lleve a una mujer como mi esposa, así se anularía el compromiso que el abuelo planeaba arreglar.

- Zoro: Con que así se puede cancelar.

- Luffy: Si pero no tengo esposa o por lo menos novia – dijo sentado haciendo círculos en el suelo.

- Zoro: Y por qué no le pides a Nami o a Robin que te hagan el favor de actuar como tu esposa?

- Luffy: Nami no creo que acepte, además que me golpearía si se lo pido, y Robin tal vez si pero no sé si ella quiera hacerlo.

- Zoro: Si que estas en un buen aprieto.

- Luffy: Si, y no sé qué hacer – dijo cabizbajo.

- Zoro: Pues será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana veremos qué podemos hacer.

- Luffy: Solo espero que el abuelo no este, por lo menos para que no me vea y así podernos irnos rápido.

- Zoro: Bueno, ve a dormir.

- Luffy: Esta bien, hasta mañana.

Zoro subia a la torre vigía, mientras que Luffy iba a su habitación aun preocupado por lo que pasaria al llegar a la Isla, pero lo que no notaron era que una mano con un oído y otra con un ojo estaban cerca.

- Robin: fufufufu, vaya mi querido capitán al parecer sí que está en un lio – dijo riéndose después de escuchar todo.

Continuará…


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: Luffy en problemas

Luffy que aun seguía pensando sobre lo que hará al llegar a la Isla no pudo dormir toda la noche provocándole un insomnio.

- Luffy: Mgñn…que sueño tengo, no pude dormir en toda la noche - dijo sentado en su cama, en eso tocan la puerta.

- Zoro: Luffy voy a entrar – y entra – Luffy!, que te paso! – dijo al ver la cara de Luffy con unas ojeras a causa de la desvelada.

- Luffy: No he podido dormir en toda la noche – dijo cabeceando de sueño.

- Zoro: Pensando acerca de lo que hablamos ayer verdad?

- Luffy: Si.

- Zoro: Anda vamos, que se hace tarde para ir a desayunar.

- Luffy: Ya voy…. – se levanta pero al primer paso azota contra el suelo.

- Zoro: Luffy!, te encuentras bien!.

- Luffy: zZzZzZzZz – se quedo profundamente dormido.

- Zoro: Baka, parece ser que no iras – lo levanta y lo avienta como costal de papas a la cama y se va.

En la cocina...

El resto de la tripulación estaba en la cocina sentados a la mesa para tomar su desayuno mientras Sanji les servía, en eso entra Zoro y también se sienta.

- Chopper: Oigan y Luffy?, no está en la mesa y él es el primero en llegar – dijo el renito preguntando por la falta de su Capitán.

- Sanji: Es cierto a estas horas estaría devorando su comida y tratando de robarse la de los demás, con razón se me hacía muy tranquilo el desayuno.

Zoro: Luffy está dormido todavía – dijo al ver a todos pensando el porqué Luffy no estaba en el desayuno.

- Ussop: Dormido?, si él es el primero en levantarse para desayunar.

- Zoro: No pudo dormir bien Anoche, pero con que siga durmiendo se repondrá así que no se preocupen ya verán que cuando despierte vendrá enseguida a la cocina – dijo y empezó con su merienda.

Zoro no dejo que le preguntaran de la ausencia de Luffy ya que si lo hacían le sacarían la verdad, al terminar todos, Sanji dejo dos platos con mucha carne para cuando despertara Luffy tuviera que comer y una nota.

Con Luffy….

- Luffy: Que bieeeeen dormiii! – Luffy se había despertado – Que hambre tengo, Sanji comida! – y sale corriendo a la cocina, pero no ve a nadie solo los dos platos que le dejaron y la nota – Eh? Donde están todos?, y esto? – viendo la nota y la empieza a leer – "_Luffy aquí te dejo dos platos por cuando llegaras a despertar, uno es el de el desayuno y el otro el de la comida por si te levantas tarde"_, tarde? – Dijo y mira el reloj que marcaban las 2:30 pm – Oh, sí que es tarde, bueno al menos me dejo que comer – y se dispuso a devorar la comida.

Después de terminar de comer Luffy sale a cubierta y ve solo a Ussop quien estaba preparando su artillería.

- Luffy: Oi Ussop donde están todos?.

- Ussop: Luffy por fin te levantaste.

- Luffy: Si, shishishishi, donde están los demás?

- Ussop: Fueron a la aldea a comprar las provisiones mientras yo me quedo cuidando el barco.

- Luffy: Oh con que fueron a la aldea….¿¡!...a la aldea!...cual aldea!.

- Ussop: Como que cual?, pues a la aldea de allá o acaso no te diste cuenta que ya habíamos llegado?, si que eres muy lento – dijo señalándola.

La aldea no se vea muy lejos y se podía distinguir, Luffy al verla quedo perplejo.

- Luffy: "_Esa aldea es….entonces quiere decir que..que..Estamos en Fucsiaaaaa!_" – Luffy se puso pálido al reconocer la aldea y la isla.

- Ussop: Que te pasa Luffy?, te ve muy pálido.

- Luffy: Na..na…nada, no tengo nada….

- Ussop: Mmmmm….si tú lo dices – y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Luffy: "_Maldición, maldición como no me di cuenta, ojala que el abuelo no se encuentre o de lo contrario estaré en graves aprietos"_ – dijo para sí mismo sudando a chorros.

En la aldea…

Todos se habían separado para comprar lo que ocupaban, Zoro que sabía de la situación estaba alerta por si el abuelo de Luffy aparecía, en eso entra en una taberna y se acerca a la barra, una hermosa mujer pelinegra de piel clara, con un pañuelo puesto en su cabeza y delantal se le acerca para preguntarle su orden.

- Mujer: Que se le ofrece de tomar?

- Zoro: Una botella de Sake por favor – dijo este.

- Mujer: Enseguida – y fue por la botella.

Mientras le traían su orden Zoro observaba que habían muchos carteles de Luffy a decir verdad demasiados.

- Zoro: _"Hay muchos carteles de Luffy aquí"_ – dijo para sí mismo.

- Mujer: Aquí tiene.

- Zoro: Gracias, disculpa quisiera preguntarte algo.

- Mujer: Si diga.

- Zoro: Veo que tienen casi tapizado las paredes de carteles de "Se busca" de Monkey D. Luffy.

- Mujer: Eso, pues vera él es originario de aquí, todos lo admiran, desde pequeño el siempre había querido ser pirata y convertirse en el Rey Pirata y lo ha logrado, hace mucho que no lo vemos, como me gustaría volver a verlo – dijo mientras fregaba vasos.

- Zoro: Ya veo.

- Mujer: Si, recuerdo cuando venia y decía que me pagaría con sus tesoros – dijo mirando fijamente el vaso.

[FLASHBACK]

_-Luffy (de 8 años): Oi! cuando sea un gran pirata te pagare con todos mis tesoros, ya verás._

_- Mujer: Estaré esperando con ansias ya que me debes mucho de lo contrario me enfadare contigo – dijo sacudiéndole el cabello a Luffy._

_- Luffy: Ya lo veras, te traeré muchos tesoros – dijo enojado y haciendo pucheros._

_- Mujer: Calma Luffy no es para que te pongas así, fue broma tú siempre puedes venir cuando quieras sin pagar – le dijo sonriendo._

_- Luffy: Esta bien, pero de todos modos te traeré tesoros de mis viajes ya verás._

_- Mujer: Esta bien, pero lo que más quisiera es que volvieses sano, y salvo, prométeme que regresaras cuando seas el Rey de los piratas, si? – dijo esto mientras lo abrazaba (como el que le da una madre a un hijo)._

_- Luffy: De acuerdo lo prometo – dijo sonriéndole._

_[FIN FLASHBACK]_

- Mujer: Desde que partió ya no lo hemos vuelto a ver, solo sabemos de él en las noticias y en los carteles de recompensa, pero me siento tranquila al saber que él está bien – dijo sonriendo.

- Zoro: _"Si supiera que él está cerca"_.

- Mujer: Es cierto, también su abuelo lo está esperando, dijo que si regresaba se tendría que casarse con una doncella que él le escogiera – Al escuchar eso Zoro escupe el trago de Sake.

- Zoro: Como dice?, que su abuelo esta aquí?

- Mujer: Si de vez en cuando se pasea por la costa

Zoro al oír que el abuelo de Luffy estaba en la Isla recordó que el barco lo dejaron anclado cerca de la costa, así que sale corriendo de la taberna, pero por su falta de orientación se pierde en la aldea.

Mientras tanto en el barco…..

Luffy aun estaba preocupado ya tenía la esperanza de que su abuelo no se encontrara en la isla o no se enterara que estaban en la aldea.

- Ussop: Bueno me voy a mi taller, nos vemos luego.

- Luffy: Ojala no tarden tanto, no quiero que el abuelo se entere que estoy aquí.

- ¿?: Porque no quieres que se entere? – dijo una voz atrás de Luffy..

- Luffy: Porque…¿!... – este queda frio al escuchar la voz y poco a poco como muñeco de cuerda se voltea para ver quién era con los ojos saltones - Wuaaaaaaaaaa! – pegando un grito en el cielo – AAAAbuelooooooo!

- Garp: Hola Luffy cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

Garp, el Ex vicealmirante y abuelo de Luffy había aparecido, que hará ahora Luffy?

Continuará….


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3: La sorpresa de Luffy

- Garp: Hola Luffy cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

- Luffy: Que quieres!

- Garp: Recuerdas que te había dicho si regresabas?, pues ya es momento.

- Luffy: No lo hare! – dijo aun temblando de miedo.

- Garp: Buajajajajaj, eso lo veremos nieto idiota – y se lanza contra Luffy.

- Luffy: Woa, no quiero hacerlo abuelo – dijo esquivando los ataques de su abuelo.

- Garp: Te lo advertí Luffy antes que te fueras para convertirte en pirata, que te casarías con una mujer que yo te escogiera si regresabas.

- Luffy: No lo hare! – Luffy tropieza con una de las pesas de Zoro haciendo que este caiga.

- Garp: Si lo harás! – Garp se lanza para capturarlo en eso un proyector impacta en su cara – Quien anda ahí! – se escucha una musiquita y en lo alto de la torre vigía aparece alguien.

- ¿?: Luffy-kun te encuentras bien?.

- Luffy: Es Sogeking! (el único que no sabía que en realidad es Ussop ¬¬) – dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

- Garp: Y tu quien eres?.

- Sogeking(Ussop): Mi nombre es…¡Sogeking! – y después de eso empieza con su canción.

"_En la Isla Sogeki…yo naci_

_100 disparos, 100 aciertos_

_Lululalalu._

_Incluso en el ojo de un raton…Lock on!_

_Incluso en su corazón….¡Lock on!._

_El hombre que procede de la isla Sogeki._

_Lu lu lu lu lu la la._

_¡Es mejor huir y esconderse!_

_Sogegege sogeking soge soge._

_Sogekingu!."_

- Sogeking: no dejare que les hagas daño a los amigos de Ussop-kun – entonces dispara una chirita de humo – Luffy-kun, vamos! – y se echan a correr hacia el pueblo.

- Garp: De eso nada, ya verás maldito mocoso – y fue tras ellos.

En su huida Sogeking le lanzaba todo tipo de chiritas, pero eso no le hacía nada al Ex-vicealmirante, este les responde lanzándoles enormes piedras.

- Garp: Espera Luffy solo quiero platicar contigo de abuelo a nieto – decía mientras le lanzaba piedras todavía.

- Luffy: Mentiras!, no te creo – pero se le ocurre una idea – Sogeking puedes derribar esa roca!

- Sogeking: Si! - Y dispara provocando un derrumbe.

- Luffy: Correeeeee! – estos aceleran el paso para ponerse a salvo del derrumbe, esto ocasiono que le bloquearan el camino de su perseguidor.

- Luffy: Bien!, lo logramos – brincaba de alegría, pero no le duro mucho – Eh?.

- Garp: Luffyyyyyyy!, como te atreves! – Este con su fuerza bruta hace pedazos las rocas

- Sogeking y Luffy: Aaaahhhhh!, es un monstruooooo! – y siguen corriendo.

- Sogeking: Luffy-kun que hacemos ahora.

- Luffy: Por el momento correr y encontrar a los demás para irnos!

- Sogeking: De acuerdo.

Mientras tanto en la aldea…

Nami y Robin salían de una tienda de ropa.

- Nami: tienen ropa bonita a pesar de ser una villa.

- Robin: Si, además es muy fresa.

En su recorrido se encuentran con Sanji y Chopper con la carreta llena de comida, siguen su camino y se topan con Franky y Brook, ya que estaban reunidos se disponían a ir al barco pero en eso ven a Zoro corriendo como desesperado, primero se imaginaron que se había perdido como siempre, pero al ver su rostro de desesperación pensaron que había pasado algo.

- Nami: Zoroooo! Por acá! – llamándolo.

- Zoro: Allá están - y va con ellos.

- Nami: Zoro que te pasa?, porque andas desesperado?

- Zoro: Luffy está en problemas.

- Nami: Como que en problemas?

- Zoro: Su abuelo está en la Isla y si lo encuentra será su fin.

- Nami: A que te refieres con eso! – poniendo al resto preocupados.

- Zoro: Luego se los explico, por el momento hay que ir al barco de inmediato.

Todos se apresuraron para ir al barco pero antes de llegar a la salida del pueblo se siente un estruendo como un terremoto.

- Nami: Un terremoto! – dijo esta, en eso ven pasar a Luffy y a Sogeking a toda velocidad.

- Todos: Es Luffy y Sogeking! – pero también vieron quien los estaba persiguiendo – El Abuelo de Luffy!.

Luego de verlo se apresuraron para ir en la ayuda de Luffy, en la aldea todos los habitantes veían el alboroto.

- Aldeano1: Es Luffy!, Oigan es Luffy!

- Aldeano2: Es cierto!, ha vuelto y parece ser que su abuelo lo está persiguiendo de nuevo, jajajaja, corre Luffy, corre!, que no te alcance.

- Garp: Alto hay Luffy!.

- Luffy: Que persistente es el abuelo – dijo este pero de repente Sogeking se para – Que haces!

- Sogeking: Luffy-kun, tu sigue huyendo yo lo distraeré.

- Luffy: Pero...

- Sogeking: Un héroe tiene que hacer lo que un héroe tiene que hacer – dijo haciéndole la seña con el pulgar hacia arriba.

- Luffy: Esta bien….snif…snif...nunca olvidare lo que hiciste (T_T) – dijo en llanto y se echo a correr.

- Sogeking: No dejare que pases! – dijo con las piernas temblando.

- Garp: Quítate de en medio mocoso eso no te incumbe, pero si te interpones te eliminare.

- Sogeking: Eso lo veremos – dijo aun con las piernas temblando – Toma Firebird Star (Estrella de pájaro de Fuego), Gun poweder Star (Estrella de polvora).

- Garp: No me detendrás con esas cosas de niños! – dijo este furioso

- Sogeking: Entonces Koshou Boshi (Estrella de Pimienta) – haciendo que Garp empieza a estornudar y a llorarle los ojos.

- Garp: Achuuuu!, ya verás!, Achuuu! – dijo estornudando,

- Sogeking: Bien y ahora Smoker Start (Estrella de Humo) – y lo pierde para esconderse.

- Garp: Malditos mocosos me las pagarán cuando los encuentre – Y sigue en la búsqueda de ellos.

- Ussop: Fiu por fin lo perdimos, espero que Luffy esté bien y no lo encuentre – dijo este escondido en un barril y quitándose la identidad de Sogeking, luego llega el resto de la tripulación.

- Zoro: Ussop donde está Luffy?

- Ussop: El se fue a esconder de su abuelo, lo distraje para que escapara.

- Zoro: Hay que encontrarlo rápido e irnos.

- Nami: No entiendo que está pasando, ya dinos de una vez.

- Zoro: Después, por el momento hay que ir a buscar a Luffy.

- Nami: Nada de después, nos vas a decir que está pasando ahora! – dijo sujetándolo de la camisa y amenazándolo.

- Zoro: Esta bien está bien, se los diré, esta isla es donde él nació, es la Isla natal de Luffy.

- Nami: Vaya pero no debería estar feliz de regresar y ver a sus amigos?.

- Zoro: Ese el problema, que si Luffy regresaba se tendría que casar.

- Todos (menos Robin): Queeeeeeee!, Luffy se casaría!.

- Zoro: Así como lo escucharon.

- Nami: Pero como! – dijo exaltada.

- Zoro: Su abuelo se lo había advertido antes de que se fuera para convertirse en pirata, además que si se casa, tendría que dejar el mar y eso significa la desintegración de la banda.

- Chopper: Queeee!, no quiero eso – dijo llorando a moco suelto.

- Zoro: Solo hay una manera de cancelar esto.

- Nami: y cuál es?.

- Zoro: Luffy tiene que presentar a alguien como su esposa.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

- Nami: Como que tiene que llevar a alguien como su esposa!.

- Zoro: Tiene que llevar a una mujer como su esposa, y ese es el problema, que no tiene esposa, así que lo único que nos queda es buscarlo e irnos inmediatamente.

- Nami: Pues andando, Chopper puedes olfatear a Luffy?.

- Chopper: Hai…Olfateando…..ya lo detecte, no está muy lejos.

- Nami: En marcha - Y así todos fueron en busca de Luffy.

En algún lado de la aldea…..

Luffy que había perdido a su abuelo estaba ocultándose sigilosamente, en eso se mete en un callejón.

- Luffy: Parece que perdí al abuelo de vista, gracias Sogeking (T_T) – en eso escucha que alguien lo llama.

- ¿? : Luffy por aquí – en voz baja.

- Luffy: Eh?, quien me llama?.

- ¿?: Voltea – Luffy se da vuelta y ve una mano saliendo de una puerta abierta que le indica que se acerque.

- Luffy: Es ahí – y va.

Luffy entra a donde lo llamaban, al cruzar la puerta esta se cierra.

- ¿?: Hace mucho que no te veía Luffy – Luffy al ver quien lo había llamado se puso feliz, era la mujer de la taberna con la que Zoro platico, pero Luffy la reconoció.

- Luffy: Makino! – dijo y fue a abrazarla.

Era Makino la dueña de la taberna la cual estuvo al cuidado de Luffy y de Ace desde pequeños, para Luffy ella es como su madre la que los crio, al igual que Makino el seria su pequeño.

- Makino: Como te he extrañado Luffy – dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

- Luffy: Yo también, desde hace mucho que quería venir – dijo llorando a moco suelto.

- Makino: Ya, ya, tranquilo, calma.

- Luffy: Si – secándose las lagrimas – Makino tengo muchas cosas que contarte de mis aventuras.

- Makino: Me gustaría escucharlas, pero parece que no tienes tiempo ya que tu abuelo te anda buscando verdad?

- Luffy: Si, quiere que me case y que me quede, pero no quiero.

- Makino: A caso no has conseguido esposa? o por lo menos una prometida para que tu abuelo cancele eso?.

- Luffy: No, no tengo – dijo cabizbajo.

- Makino: O alguien que te guste?

- Luffy: Bueno pues…en realidad….. – no termino la frase cuando se escucha azotar la puerta.

- Zoro: Aquí estas Luffy – dijo entrando con los demás.

- Luffy: Zoro!.

- Zoro: Luffy tenemos que irnos ya.

- Nami: Ya nos hemos enterado de la situación, andando.

- Luffy: Eeeeh!, acaso les contaste!, eres un Traidor!

- Zoro: Lo siento, pero no tenía otra opción, pero ahora no importa si no quieres que tu abuelo te obligue a casarte tenemos que irnos ya.

- Luffy: Esta bien, y yo que por fin te había vuelto a ver Makino.

- Makino: Lo sé, pero no te pongas triste espero que para la próxima que vuelvas te puedas quedar más tiempo – dijo luego de darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Zoro: Eres tú la cantinera, acaso se conocen?.

- Makino: O eres el que estuvo hace un momento, si nos conocemos desde hace mucho, mi nombre es Makino, mucho gusto – dijo saludándolos.

- Zoro: Es la que me habías hablado Luffy?

- Luffy: Si, es ella, Makino es como mi madre, estuvo al cuidado de mi y de Ace desde pequeños – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Zoro: Luffy ya vámonos.

- Luffy: Esta bien, adiós Makino - Luffy y sus nakamas salen del lugar pero desgraciadamente Garp aparece ante ellos.

- Garp: Te encontré Luffy!.

- Luffy: Abuelo!.

- Zoro: _"Maldición nos encontró"_

- Garp: Ahora vendrás conmigo Luffy.

- Luffy: No quiero!

- Garp: Porque no!, no puedes evitarlo, y la única manera de hacerlo es que tengas ya una esposa o una prometida, o acaso ya tienes?.

- Luffy: Pues yo…yo.._"rayos que puedo hacer"_

- Garp: Tu qué?.

- Lufy: _"Tendre que mentirle con alguna de las chicas"_…Porque yo..te…. – no termino la frase por que fue interrumpido por alguien que nunca se imaginó.

- Robin: Porque yo soy su esposa – dijo Robin abrazando a Luffy por la espalda.

Todos se quedaron anonadados ante la acción de Robin, nunca se hubieran imaginado que Robin se prestaría para estas cosas.

- Luffy: _"Robin!"_ – quedando también impactado.

- Robin: Anda Luffy dile que soy tu esposa – y luego se le acerca al oído y le susurra – "_Anda no te quedes ahí callado, dile para que cancele el matrimonio arreglado" _ – y Luffy reacciona.

- Luffy: Sssi, abuelo ella es mi esposa – dijo agarrándole la mano, Garp se quedo callado y se les acerca, poniéndose de frente a Luffy.

- Luffy: Abuelo? – este se le queda viendo, Garp levanta su brazo derecho el cual parecía que le daría un golpe, pero en realidad lo agarra dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Garp: Buajjajajaja, bien hecho Luffy, por fin lo conseguiste, nunca imagine que lograrías conseguir esposa – decía mientras lo abrazaba y lo levantaba en el aire como a un niño pequeño – con esto queda anulado el matrimonio que te iba arreglar.

- Luffy: Gracias abuelo.

- Garp: Esto hay que celebrarlo, vamos a la casa, Makino tu también vienes?.

- Makino: Si ya voy.

- Garp: Entonces vamos!

Todos que aun estaban sorprendidos de lo que había hecho Robin no lo podían creer todavía…, Robin aceptando ser la esposa de Luffy?.

Continuará…


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: Lo que no sabían de Luffy.

Luffy y compañía seguían a Garp hacia su casa, aun no creían lo que Robin había hecho, Luffy y su abuelo estaban al frente platicando y los demás les seguían.

- Nami: Robin, que fue lo que te pasó!, porque aceptaste ser la esposa de Luffy! – Le decía susurrándole.

- Robin: Calma Nami-san, solo fue para salvar al Capitán, recuerda que lo casarían con alguien más y se tendría que quedar – susurrándole también.

- Nami: Si pero….

- Robin: Tranquila, todo va a estar bien.

- Nami: Si tu lo dices.

Mientras tanto Luffy y su abuelo…..

- Garp: Nunca me imagine que lo conseguirías con la niña demonio Luffy

- Luffy: Oi!, no le digas así, que no es como la describían los marinos – defendiéndola.

- Garp: Perdona, ya quedo en el pasado, ahora que el gobierno mundial no existe ya no hay necesidad de llamarla así.

- Luffy: Esta bien.

- Garp: Oye Luffy, y cómo fue que se conocieron?.

- Luffy: Pues la primera vez fue en un pueblo de caza recompensas, donde se nos presento como "Miss All Sundays" y mano derecha de Crocodile.

- Garp: Vaya así que no fue una buena impresión la primera vez.

- Luffy: No shishishi, en Alabasta después de enfrentarme por primera vez a Crocodile me salvo de morir en las arenas del desierto, en ese momento me di cuenta que no era tan mala persona – dijo sonriente.

- Garp: Oh vaya.

- Luffy: Después cuando llegamos al castillo me enfrente por segunda vez con él, y si que le patee el trasero shishishi, pero dentro de las ruinas donde ella leía una de las piedras que estaba buscando, fue traicionada por él, ahí fue donde por fin lo derrote pero antes el me envenenó con su garfio y cuando todo se derrumbaba ella me salvo de nuevo dándome el antídoto, así que le devolví el favor salvándola, aunque ella me dijo que "ya no tiene por que vivir" no me importo y la salve, shishishi.

- Garp: Y como le hiciste para que se uniera a tu tripulación?.

- Luffy: Nada, después de escapar de la marina, apareció en el barco ante nosotros diciendo que se quería unir y que no tenía a donde ir y la acepte, aunque al principio no la querían fue ganándose la confianza de todos.

- Garp: Si que es una historia interesante, buajajajajaja.

- Luffy: Si, shishishi.

Luffy le contaba a su abuelo todas las aventuras que vivió ella desde que se unió a la tripulación, Garp se sorprendía y a la vez se reía al escuchar todas esas aventuras, mientras que el grupo de atrás los veían, veían como Luffy platicaba con su abuelo alegremente.

- Nami: Se le ven muy felices.

- Makino: Si, su abuelo ya quería verlo desde hace tiempo.

- Nami: Deberás?

- Makino: Si, aunque él quiso ser pirata, Garp-san nunca lo ha dejado de querer, y Luffy también se ve feliz de verlo.

- Nami: Eso y además que desde que el Gobierno Mundial ya no existe Luffy es el Rey de los Piratas y Gobierna todos los Mares.

- Makino: Eso no lo sabía – dijo sorprendida.

- Nami: Si, Luffy les demostró de lo que es capaz de hacer si se propone algo, eso los dejo sorprendidos y ganando su respeto, también hay paz gracias a la colaboración de los 4 emperadores, además que es considerado como un héroe en todo el mundo.

- Makino: No me extraña, Luffy ha sido así desde niño, ahora entiendo porque pudo convertirse en el Rey de los piratas.

- Nami: Claro.

- Makino: Y pensar que Luffy proviene de fa…. – no termino la frase cuando fueron todos llamados por Garp.

- Garp: Ya hemos llegado!, miren – dice señalando la casa.

La tripulación de Luffy se queda sorprendida quedando con la boca abierta al ver lo que Garp les señalaba, era una gran mansión como la de Kaya en la Isla natal de Ussop pero más grande, con un gran jardín para estancia, y un portón donde tenía las letras "M D" de Monkey D.

- Garp: Bienvenidos a nuestra mansión, adelante vamos.

- Luffy: Sigue igual desde que me fui, shishishi.

- Todos: Eeeeeeehh!.

- Nami: Como que sigue igual!.

- Luffy: Si, yo vivía aquí antes de que me embarcara para ser pirata, shishishishi.

- Todos: Queeeeeeeee!, tu viviste aquí!.

- Nami: Entonces eso quiere decir que tu abuelo es….

- Luffy: Si, el abuelo es el dueño y también el más rico de la Isla, shishishi.

Todos se quedaron en shock al escuchar la noticia, no lo podían creer, ese Luffy con el cual surcaron todos los mares, pasando por varios peligros e incluso enfrentando al Gobierno Mundial, era nieto de una familia adinerada!.

- Todos: Pero porque nunca nos lo dijiste subnormal!.

- Luffy: Eh?, de que hablan?

- Nami: Como que de que maldito subnormal!, cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así, si eras rico hubieras podido comprar un barco desde que iniciaste tu viaje! – decía sacudiéndolo.

- Luffy: Yo no les oculte nada.

- Nami: Entonces porque no nos dijiste que eras rico!.

- Luffy: Nunca me preguntaron – dijo muy tranquilo, Nami se enfureció mas dándole un coscorrón que lo dejó tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón.

- Nami: Luffy baka – dijo después de darle el golpe.

- Robin: Si que te lo tenias bien escondido Luffy, fufufuf.

- Luffy: No es cierto, no se los estaba ocultando, siempre yo sabía de ustedes pero nunca me preguntaron a mi nada de mi pasado – dijo sobándose el chichón.

Todos se quedaron callados y pensando sobre lo que dijo, lo cual era cierto en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos siempre sabían la historia de cada uno, como por ejemplo lo de Nami y la Isla Cocoyashi, Zoro y el porqué quiere ser el mejor espadachín y la promesa que hizo a Kuina, Ussop y lo de su padre, Sanji y el Baratie, así como los de Robin, Chopper, Franky y Brook, pero nunca de los nunca se preguntaron del porque Luffy se quiso convertir en pirata u otras cosas de su pasado, solo sabían cuál era el motivo de su viaje.

- Robin: Creo que tienes razón, nunca se nos ocurrió preguntarte, fufufufu – se lo toma de la manera más tranquila.

- Grap: Buajajajajajaja, así que no sabían nada acerca de Luffy, pero que tripulación más rara al no saber nada de su capitán, buajajajajaj.

- Todos: Oye, oye, oye – con gotita cayendo de sus nucas.

- Garp: Bueno mejor pasamos para tomar el té mientras platicamos.

- Luffy: Sii!, que ya tengo hambre! – y se dirigieron a la mansión.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por un grupo de nueve sirvientas, Sanji al verlas no pudo aguantar más y se lanzó para coquetearlas pero…

- Sanji: mis Ladys son tan… - no termino su frase cuando fue lanzado contra el suelo por una sirvienta.

- Sirvienta A: No te me acerques, pervertido asqueroso – dijo esta mientras le retorcía el brazo.

- Sanji: Gyaaaaaa!, duelee!, dueleeee mucho! – gritaba de dolor mientras se escuchaba como tronaban huesos.

- Todos: Se lo tenía merecido – dijeron mientras miraban la escena.

- Garp: Buajajajajaj, ya déjalo que le romperás el brazo, es un invitado.

- Sirvienta A: Esta bien Garp-sama – y lo suelta – disculpe mi actitud.

- Sanji: No…no hay problema...auch – sobándose el brazo.

- Garp: Sorprendidos verdad?, todas ellas no son sirvientas comunes.

- Ussop: A que se refiere con eso?.

- Garp: Que todas ellas fueron entrenadas por mi y que están listas para el combate si fuese necesario.

- Luffy; Eeeeeeeh!, no me digas que las entrenaste del mismo modo que a mí!.

- Garp: Así es Luffy, todas ellas recibieron el mismo entrenamiento que tú o tal vez mejor, además que manejan muy bien el "Rokushiki" (Siete técnicas).

- Luffy: Rokushiki?.

- Garp: Ya te has enfrentado a eso en Ennies Lobby.

- Luffy: Mmmmm….Ah!, Ya recuerdo, es lo que usaba el tipo de la Paloma! – lo cual todos recordaron también pero si sabían quién era y su nombre.

- Garp: Así es, buajajajajajaaj.

- Luffy: Abuelo quienes son ellas?, nunca las había visto, que yo recuerde nunca hemos tenido sirvientas, solo éramos Ace, tu y yo, y Makino nos ayudaba con la comida, aunque me gustaba más ir a la taberna.

- Garp: Ah eso, después que te fuiste al poco tiempo en uno de mis viajes de misión llegamos a una Isla la cual fue atacada por piratas, en la búsqueda de sobrevivientes las encontré escondidas temblando de miedo, al parecer eran las únicas sobrevivientes de esa masacre, sin pensarlo dos veces decidí llevarlas conmigo y desde entonces viven aquí, cuando escucharon de ti les conté todo acerca de ti, también entendieron que no todos los piratas son malos, hay piratas que también hacen cosas buenas como tú, al escucharme me dijeron que querían ser fuertes así que les di el mismo entrenamiento que tu.

- Luffy: Oh!, vaya si que eres amable abuelo.

- Garp: Buajajajajaj, claro que si, nunca dejaría un alma en pena sin ayuda, además que antes se sentía muy sola la casa solo nosotros tres, bueno dejemos la charla y pasemos, niñas acompañen a los invitados.

- Sirvientas: Si Garp-sama - y con la técnica "Soru" en un instante se pusieron al lado de cada uno de la tripulación de Luffy los cuales se quedaron sorprendidos – Acompáñenos por favor – y así entraron a la mansión.

Dentro de la mansión fueron llevados la sala principal donde todos se sentaron para tomar el té, Luffy a petición suya prefirió que le trajeran comida mientras los demás tomaban te con galletas, cosa que a Chopper le encantó ya que le gustan las cosas dulces.

- Garp: Bueno ya que estamos aquí, chicas les presento a mi nieto Monkey D. Luffy y a su tripulación.

- Sirvientas: …Es el!, Kyaaaa! – entonces todas fueron contra Luffy tumbando a Garp de su lugar junto a Luffy.

- Garp: Oigan porque me tratan así! – Dijo enojado pero no le hacían caso – esas niñas.

- Sirvienta B: Eres Monkey D. Luffy!, por fin te podemos conocer en persona!.

- Sirvienta C: Si!, hemos esperado por este momento.

- Luffy: A si?

- Sirvienta D: Si, cuando nos conto Garp-sama sobre ti nos sorprendió mucho y desde entonces te hemos admirado.

- Luffy: Vaya, shishishishi.

Luffy cada vez era más abordado por las chicas que querían saber más de él, eso hizo que a alguien extrañamente reaccionara ante eso.

- Robin: Cof..cof..cof…Luffy! – Llamando la atención de este y de las demás – "mm!, _Porque abre hecho eso!"_ – dijo para sí misma.

- Luffy: Que pasa Robin!.

- Robin: Bueno, veras…..

- Garp: Buajajajajaja, niñas ya déjenlo que le ocasionaran problemas a Luffy.

- Sirvienta E: Porque lo dice Garp-sama?, si no le estamos haciendo nada a Luffy-sama.

- Garp: Porque están encima de él y eso no debe hacérsele a una persona con esposa, buajajajajaja.

- Todas las sirvientas: Esposa? – y voltean a ver a Robin.

- Robin: Mucho gusto – dijo sonriéndoles.

- Todas las Sirvientas: Aahhh!, discúlpenos no era nuestra intención – dijeron todas inclinándose para disculparse.

- Robin: No hay problema, se que están emocionadas por verlo, pero no vuelvan hacerlo – dijo sonriéndoles – _"Porque dije eso también!"_ – dijo también para sí misma sorprendida.

- Luffy: Abuelo, ahora que lo pienso, que has hecho en estos años que la marina ya no existe?

- Garp: Bueno, desde que ya no existe me he dedicado al comercio de Sake y las cosas han ido muy bien que me he forrado de tanto dinero que no se terminaría de gastar por 10 generaciones o tal vez mas, buajajaja – al escuchar eso a Nami se le ponen los ojos con signos de Berries.

- Nami: "_Tanto así, como quisiera poder tener todo ese dinero"_ – dijo para sí misma con el signo de Berries.

- Luffy: Así parece.

- Garp: Bueno dejemos esto y entremos en tema.

- Luffy: A que te refieres?

- Garp: Veras, tu eres el primero en casarse.

- Luffy: El Primero?.

- Garp: Si, a Ace también le había dicho lo mismo antes que se fuera, pero él se negó al igual que tu.

- Luffy: Ya veo, ahora sé porque tampoco quería regresar (¬¬').

- Garp: Bueno, volviendo a lo que iba, como te dije eres el primero en casarse y al hacerlo tú y al igual que ella heredaran toda mi fortuna, buajajajajajaja.

- Todos: Queeeeee! Toda su fortuna!

- Garp: Buajajajaja, así es, Luffy y su esposa Nico Robin serán los herederos de mi fortuna, así como de mis propiedades y el negocio.

- Nami: "_Queeee!, Robin se quedaría con la fortuna también!, rayos de saberlo mejor hubiera dicho que yo era la esposa de Luffy"_.

Todos quedaron asombrados ante la noticia, Luffy heredando una fortuna y Robin también.

- Garp: Pero, la tendrán siempre y cuando me den un heredero.

- Luffy: Eh?, un heredero que significa? – No entendió.

- Garp: Que tú y tú esposa me den un bisnieto, en otras palabras que tengan un hijo.

- Todos: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!, un hijo!.

- Luffy: Pe..pe..pero abuelo.

- Garp: Pero qué?, acaso me estás diciendo que ella no es tu esposa?, si no lo es ya sabes las consecuencias de ello.

- Luffy: No es eso, pero que no es muy exagerado!, además que es muy pronto para nosotros verdad Robin, jejejej – dijo muy nervioso tratando de ocultar su actuación de esposo.

- Robin: A decir verdad nos casamos hace poco, fufufufu – Dijo de manera tranquila.

- Garp: Que importa si es pronto o no para tener hijos, buajajajajaja.

- Luffy: Pero…

- Garp: Pero nada, si no lo cumples no serás heredero y tendrás que separarte de ella, y eso significa que te tendrás que casar con alguien que yo te elija.

- Luffy: Queeeee! – haciendo reaccionar al resto del mismo modo.

- Garp: Así como lo oyes te tendrás que dejarla a ella y casarte con la mujer que yo te elija como esposa.

- Luffy: "_Rayos, y hora que hago, si le digo que no es mi esposa me obligara a quedarme y casarme"_ – dijo para sí mismo.

- Robin: "_Ahora sí que estamos en un lio, eso no lo esperaba"_ – para sí misma.

- Luffy: _"Si no queda otra tendremos que huir"_ – aun para sí mismo.

- Garp: Por cierto, conociéndote muy bien he tomado las medidas necesarias para que no te vayas.

- Luffy: Eh? A que te refieres?

- Garp: Que en estos momentos mientras platicamos, su barco está siendo resguardado por las chicas en una gran bóveda escondida con puertas echas de Kairouseki para no ser cortadas (mientras miraba a Zoro).

- Luffy: Queeeeeee!, capturaste nuestro barco!

- Garp: Si, buajajajajaja.

- Luffy: Abuelo eres un….. – se levanta enfadado.

- Garp; Un que! – también levantándose y sujetando a Luffy.

- Luffy: Perdón, perdón no quise hacerlo – suplicando.

- Ussop: Oh no!, le bajo la autoestima y el espíritu de lucha a Luffy!.

- Chopper: Queee!, es terrible!.

- Zoro: Maldición!.

- Garp: Nieto idiota como te atreves a levantarme la voz ahora veras! – este levanta su puño para golpearlo.

Todos se pusieron alertas y listos para atacar y salvar a Luffy pero….

- Luffy y Garp: zZzZzZzZzZzzZz.

- Todos: Se quedaron Dormidos!

- Garp: zZzZzZzZz…puff(Sonido: de burbuja de moco reventada)…eh?, creo que me quede dormido, en que estaba?, a si – entonces ve a Luffy que lo sostenía mientras dormía – despierta de una vez, y como te atreves a levantarme la voz – y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

- Luffy: Ayayayaya…..me duele! – decía mientras se sobaba el chichón.

- Garp: Te daré un año para que puedas dejar embarazada a tu esposa y darme un bisnieto, es suficiente tiempo para hacerlo buajajajajaj.

- Luffy: Queeee!

- Garp: Ya lo oíste, si no está embarazada en ese lapso ya sabes lo que pasará, buajajajajajaja – Al terminar de decir eso se retira.

- Luffy: Y ahora que hago!, Robin? – y este la voltea a ver.

- Robin: Pues..yo..yo..yo que se – dijo algo apenada y voltea el rostro.

- Zoro: Ahora sí que estas en problemas, y para el colmo nos escondieron el barco.

- Franky: Ese Ossan sí que es malvado y muy astuto.

- Sanji: Al parecer ya tenía todo planeado desde hace mucho cuando llegara esta situación.

- Zoro: Si, al menos tenemos un año para planear una escapatoria.

- Luffy: Que dicen!, tenemos que irnos ya!

- Zoro: No seas tonto, tu abuelo es muy astuto y creo que ya sabe que intentaremos irnos, lo más confiable será planearlo con calma.

- Sanji: Estoy de acuerdo con el marimo.

- Luffy: Oouu, si no hay de otra – dijo decaído, en eso llegan las sirvientas.

- Sirvientas: Hemos llegado!.

- Sirvienta A: Guardamos su barco en la bóveda como nos lo dijo Garp-sama.

- Sanji: Y donde esta esa bóveda?.

- Sirvienta A: Eso no podemos decírselos, jijijiji.

- Sirvienta B: Los llevaremos a sus habitaciones donde dormirán.

- Makino: Bueno, yo me paso a retirar, que pasen buena noche.

- Luffy: Nos vemos makino.

Entonces fueron escoltados a las habitaciones por dos sirvientas.

- Sirvienta C y D: Aquí por favor.

Al abrir la puerta les muestran la habitación la cual esa enorme con 3 literas para dos personas y una cama individual, un sillón, tocador, un den den musshi y con muchos lujos, también con una vista hacia la villa.

- Sirvienta C: Aquí es donde se quedaran.

- Nami: Pero solo hay siete camas.

- Sirvienta D: Luffy-sama y Robin-sama se quedaran en otra habitación.

- Sanji: Queeee!, no dejare que Luffy duerma con….. – pero Zoro le tapa la boca y Ussop lo detiene.

- Sirvienta C: Algún problema?.

- Nami: No ninguno, jeje….todo bien.

- Sirvienta C: De acuerdo, Luffy-sama, Robin-sama nos acompañan por aquí por favor? – y siguieron su rumbo.

- Nami: Baka, por poco lo arruinas!, no deben enterarse que Luffy y Robin, no son un matrimonio.

- Sanji: Pero mi Robin-chwan! – llorando a moco tendido.

- Nami: Pero nada, compórtate.

- Sanji: Esta bien….snif…snif.

Mientras tanto con Luffy y Robin…

- Sirvienta C y D: Aquí es, pasen por favor.

- Luffy: Eh?, esta habitación…

- Robin: Pasa algo Luffy?

- Luffy: No nada, solo que me trae recuerdos esta habitación.

- Robin: A si?.

- Luffy: Si, esta era antes mi habitación.

- Robin: De veras?, fufufuf, al menos sabré un poco mas de mi "Esposo" – Luffy solo se ruborizó.

Al abrir la puerta entraron a la habitación la cual era un poco menos grande que la de los demás, con una cama grande para dos personas, un sillón grande muy cómodo, un escritorio, guarda ropa y ventana con buena vista donde puede entrar la Luz del sol, a pesar de que Luffy era de familia adinerada en su habitación no había muchas cosas de fueran Lujosas.

- Sirvientas C y D: Bueno, nos retiramos, que descansen – Cierran la puerta.

- Luffy: Que pasa Robin – dijo al ver a Robin que observaba la habitación.

- Robin: Nada, solo observaba la habitación.

- Luffy: A si?, y que le vez? – pregunta extrañado.

- Robin: Bueno, a decir verdad me extraña que siendo tu hijo de familia adinerada no tuvieras tu habitación con todos los lujos como cualquier otro.

- Luffy: Ah eso, pues a decir verdad si lo tuve, pero lo regale.

- Robin: Lo regalaste?.

- Luffy: Si, no me gustaban muchos los lujos, tenía juguetes a montones y todo lo que un niño pueda querer, pero me aburría ya que jugaba yo solo, no tenía con quien jugar.

- Robin: Vaya me imagino eso de estar solo.

- Luffy: Si, y te digo algo, yo no siempre fui como soy ahora.

- Robin: Que quieres decir Luffy?

- Luffy: Veras, antes yo cuando era niño…..

[FLASHBACK]

-Luffy (6 años y medio): Makino makino, puedo ir contigo al pueblo?

- Makino: No se, tu abuelo nos dijo que no salieras de la casa mientras esta él fuera, además que luego vendrá Dadan para que sigas con tu entrenamiento.

- Luffy: Pero Makino, por favor – Dijo.

- Makino: Esta bien, de vez en cuando no caería mal salir – dijo después de ver la cara de tristeza de Luffy.

- Luffy: Gracias – volviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Luffy y Makino se dirigían al pueblo al llegar Luffy ve varios niños jugando muy alegres y divirtiéndose, este se les queda viendo muy fijamente, Makino lo nota.

- Makino: Oye quieres ir a jugar con ellos?

- Luffy: Deberás?, pero, y si no quieren jugar conmigo?

- Makino: Anda ve, si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

- Luffy: Esta bien – y se dirige hacia ellos algo temeroso – Eto, puedo jugar con ustedes? – dijo aun temeroso, uno de los niños lo ve y le dice.

- Niño: Esta bien – le dice con una gran sonrisa.

- Luffy: Deberás?, gracias – con una sonrisa enorme, Makino al ver que Luffy se integro decidió venir por el mas tarde.

Luffy se la pasó jugando todo el día con los niños del pueblo, ya en la tarde Makino regresa por Luffy para llevarlo de nuevo a su casa.

- Makino: Luffy!, ya es hora de irnos.

- Niño: Parece que te llaman.

- Luffy: Si, al parecer sí, nos vemos, adiós!.

- Niño: vendrás mañana a jugar de nuevo?

- Luffy: Bueno, la verdad no sé si pueda.

- Niño: ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso no te dejan salir?

- Luffy: A decir verdad no sé, pero tratare venir.

- Niño: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

- Luffy: Si, adiós nos vemos – y se va con Makino.

- Makino: Como te fue Luffy, al parecer te divertiste por lo que veo.

- Luffy: Si, me divertí mucho, es mucho más divertido jugar con amigos que solo – decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Makino: Me alegro, bueno vámonos.

- Luffy: Esta bien – y se dieron rumbo.

Al llegar en la puerta los esperaba Dadan, que estaba enfadado porque Luffy no estaba para su entrenamiento.

- Dadan: Luffy!, donde estabas!, faltaste a tu entrenamiento!.

- Luffy: Salí a jugar con los niños del pueblo.

- Dadan: Que!, tu abuelo te tiene prohibido salir, además que estas a mi cargo cuando el no este.

- Makino: Calma Dadan-san, no te enojes con él, no tiene la culpa.

- Dadan: Que dices?

- Makino: Yo lo lleve conmigo, para que saliera un rato.

- Dadan: Que!, recuerda que no puede salir de aquí.

- Makino: Si, pero solo es un niño, debe divertirse con otros niños, anda no seas malo con él, de vez en cuando hay que dejarlo que disfrute su infancia.

- Dadan: Esta bien, lo que tu digas, en las mañanas entrenaremos y por la tarde puedes ir a jugar al pueblo – le dice sonriendo.

- Luffy: De veras?, gracias Dadan – le dice y lo abraza.

Y así como le había dicho Dadan Luffy empezaba en la mañana con el entrenamiento y al mediodía se dirige al pueblo para ir a jugar con los niños, obviamente Makino lo llevaba y traía, así lo estuvo haciendo diario, entonces un día cuando jugaba con los niños.

- Luffy: Oigan que tal si vamos a mi casa pasado mañana.

- Niño: A tu casa?

- Luffy: Si!, hay un jardín enorme donde podemos jugar y tengo muchos juguetes.

- Niño: Mmmm….Esta bien.

- Luffy: Huurraaaa!

- Makino: Luffy ya es hora de irnos!.

- Luffy: Me voy nos vemos!

- Niños: Adios, Luffy! (Ya sabían su nombre).

- Makino: Te divertiste hoy?.

- Luffy: Si, además los invite a la casa pasado mañana.

- Makino: Deberas, que bueno – decía sonriéndole.

- Luffy: Si, shishishi .

Y así paso el tiempo hasta que llego el día, Luffy le había pedido permiso a Dadan de no entrenar ese día para que pudiera jugar con sus amigos, Makino se quedo con ellos para cuidarlos y prepararles algo de comer.

- Niño: Wuauuu, tu casa es enorme Luffy.

- Luffy: Si, shishishi, vengan vamos a mi habitación por los juguetes – y los lleva.

Al entrar a la habitación ven el cuarto llego de juguetes, tantos como cualquier niño quisiera tener.

- Niño: Tienes muchos juguetes Luffy, tus padres si te quieren mucho.

- Luffy: Bueno a decir verdad…yo…no tengo papas – dijo agachando la mirada.

- Niño: Que?, ha perdón, perdón no quise decir eso.

- Luffy: No te preocupes, mi mama murió cuando nací y mi papa no lo conozco, solamente he estado con Makino, Dadan, Ace-nichan y el abuelo, pero Ace-nichan se fue y el abuelo casi nunca esta y me he sentido solo – dijo y cuando estaba a punto de llorar una mano se posa en su hombro.

- Niño: Ya ya, pero ahora estas con nosotros y no estarás solo de nuevo, además que también tienes a Makino-san – los demás niños hicieron lo mismo.

- Luffy: Gracias a todos.

- Niño: No hay de que, para eso somos los amigos no?.

- Luffy: Si, shishishi

[FIN FLASHBACK]

- Luffy(Actualidad): Después de eso les dije que les regalaba mis juguetes, con el tiempo los niños con los que jugaba se fueron ya que sus padres se enlistaron en la marina y los transferían, pero no me deprimí, ya que les prometí antes que se fueran que nunca me pondría triste de nuevo y siempre vería el lado bueno de las cosas, desde entonces soy como soy ahora shishishi, pero creo que te aburro con mi historia – decía sonriéndole.

- Robin: No nada de eso, me sorprende que tu tuvieras un pasado así, nunca me lo imagine, la verdad siempre había creído que ya eras así.

- Luffy: Pues ya ves que no siempre lo fui shishishi, eres la primera persona a quien se lo cuento, nadie más lo sabe.

- Robin: Pero porque me lo cuentas a mi?.

- Luffy: Tal vez porque tenía ganas de decírselo a alguien o tal vez para que me conocieras mejor, no se shishishishi.

- Robin: Fufufufuf, quizás, pero me alegro de ser la primera en saberlo.

- Luffy: A si?, porque?.

- Robin: No se tal vez porque soy tu "esposa" y te estoy conociendo mejor.

- Luffy: Puede que sí, shishishishi.

- Robin: Bueno, tanto hablar hizo que se nos hiciera muy tarde es hora de dormir.

- Luffy: Si.

Luffy y Robin estaban preparándose para dormir hasta que notaron un pequeño problema.

- Robin: Y ahora que hacemos capitán?, solo tenemos una cama matrimonial.

- Luffy: Eto… si quieres podemos dormir de espaldas – dijo algo avergonzado.

- Robin: Bueno, creo que será buena idea – también avergonzada.

Entonces los dos se dispusieron acostarse pero dando la espalda uno del otro, pero por lo avergonzados no conciliaban el sueño.

- Luffy: Eto..Robin.

- Robin: Si Luffy.

- Luffy: Gracias por escucharme.

- Robin: ….de nada, no hay de que es el deber de toda "esposa" el escuchar a su "esposo".

- Luffy: Si ya lo sé shishishi – entonces para corresponderle o mejor dicho seguirle el juego Luffy le contesta – que duermas bien "querida" – cosa que sorprendió a Robin.

- Robin: Tu también "Cariño".

Después de eso ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño.

Continuará…..


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5: Malos entendidos

Amanecía en la Isla Fucsia, el sol alumbrando todo a su paso entraba por las ventanas de las casas de la villa, en una mansión un poco alejada de la villa la luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas, lo cual hizo que una hermosa mujer morena le hicieran abrir sus ojos azules.

- Robin: Ya amaneció, bueno ahora me iré a… - esta se disponía a levantarse cuando sintió que algo la retenía.

Robin al ver que era vio un brazo que rodeaba su cintura, con solo saber de quién era el brazo solo puso una sonrisa.

- Robin: Pero en qué momento habremos terminado así?, bueno no importa será mejor que me levante, no quiero que nos vean así o lo malinterpretarían.

Robin quita el brazo de Luffy lentamente para no despertarlo pero en cuanto se lo quita este vuelve a ponerlo alrededor de su cintura de nuevo.

- Robin: Luffy! – Intenta zafarse de nuevo pero era inútil – Luffy suéltame antes que nos…. – no termino la frase cuando Luffy la tenia abrazada totalmente de brazos y piernas acercándola hacia el – Luffy!, por favor no querrás que nos descubran así – dice tratándose de zafar, pero sin poder lograrlo ya que Luffy es de Goma y cada vez que trataba de librarse sus manos se estiraban, en eso escucha un balbuceo proveniente de Luffy - ¿?, Luffy? – y pone atención a lo que dice el capitán de goma mientras duerme.

- Luffy: Mgñggmmgñ…ñam…Robin….Robin – dijo entre sueños

- Robin: "Me está llamando?" – dijo para sí misma sorprendida.

- Luffy: Robin…no…te vayas…..por favor….mgñgmgñ….quédate conmigo...mñgmgñ…te quiero – aun entre sueños, al escuchar eso Robin se queda sorprendida ante lo que dijo su capitán dormido.

- Robin: Lu..luffy?, acaso lo que paso en el barco - y empieza recordar del ruborizado de Luffy en el Sunny (Lean el primer capítulo para que entiendan) – No era mi imaginación?.

- Luffy: Robiiin..mgñn – entonces este la aprieta más hacia el quedando cara a cara – haciendo sonrojar a Robin.

- Robin: Luffy!, por lo más que quieras suéltame por favor.

Robin aun forcejeando para librarse lo cual no conseguía, así que utilizando su habilidad de la fruta del diablo broto cuatro brazos más para poder ser soltada en su totalidad, pero luego los rápidos reflejos de Luffy la sujetan de nuevo de la blusa de esta tirándola a la cama de nuevo y desabotonándola dejando al descubierto su sostén negro, Luffy se recuesta sobre ella en su pecho como un niño pequeño.

- Robin: Luffy!, que haces! – dijo al verlo encima de ella.

Al tratar de quitárselo de encima Luffy la vuelve atrapar con sus brazos aun quedando recostado sobre el pecho de Robin, forcejeó por unos instantes pero se detuvo al ver el rostro tranquilo y alegre de Luffy.

- Robin: fufufufu, Ahora que lo veo de cerca no me había dado cuenta que es muy lindo y atractivo – dijo sonriendo pero luego recuerda en la situación en la que esta – Luffy! – tratando de soltarse de nuevo.

- Luffy: zzZzZzZzZz…puff(burbuja de moco reventada)….Eh? ya amaneció? – dijo medio dormido entonces voltea hacia abajo - ...!...O.o (WTF!) – Luffy pone unos ojos saltones al ver a Robin con el sostén al descubierto y subiéndole los colores al rostro.

- Robin: Luffy podrías por favor – dijo ruborizada.

- Luffy: Perdón, perdón no era mi intención – dijo quitándose de inmediato.

- Robin: Calma ya no importa, al menos nadie nos vio así, de lo contrario se hubiera armado un escándalo – decía mientras se abotonaba la blusa de nuevo.

- Luffy: Pero de todos modos me disculpo, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía.

- Robin: Ya te lo dije, no hay problema….entonces lo que dijiste no era verdad? – dijo esto último en voz muy baja.

- Luffy: Eh?, dijiste algo?.

- Robin: No nada – dice con su típica sonrisa – Por cierto Luffy, hay que mantenerlo en secreto lo que sucedió, ya que se armaría un escándalo si se enteran.

- Luffy: Esta bien – Dice algo sonrojado, en eso tocan la puerta.

- Sirvienta A: toc, toc Luffy-sama?, Robin-sama?, ya están despiertos?.

- Robin: Si ya estamos despiertos, que se te ofrece?.

- Sirvienta A: Solo vengo a decirles que bajen para el desayuno.

- Robin: En un momento bajamos, gracias.

- Sirvienta A: No tarden – y se va.

- Robin: Bajemos con los demás.

- Luffy: Esta bien – aun avergonzado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina….

- Sirivienta B, C, D: Sorprendente!, que manera de cocinar!.

- Sanji: Así es mis preciosas damas, soy el mejor cocinero que el mundo haya conocido.

- Sirvienta B: Y donde aprendiste a cocinar así?.

- Sanji: Todo lo que aprendí fue en el Baratie.

- Sirvienta C: Bartie?, que es eso?.

- Sanji: Baratie es el restaurante flotante más famoso del East Blue donde se prepara la comida más deliciosa que puedas probar. – decía felizmente mientras cocinaba.

- Sirvienta D: Wow debe de ser un lugar sorprendente.

- Sanji: Y sí que lo es – dice luego de dar un sorbo a su cigarrillo – creo que ya está listo, hay que ir a la mesa.

- Sirvientas B,C,D: Si!

Todos habían sido llamados para ir a la mesa, tanto las sirvientas como la tripulación de Luffy se sentaron en la misma mesa para comer, pero algo no le pareció al viejo Garp.

- Garp: Luffy porque no estás sentado al lado de tu esposa?

- Luffy: Que?, así siempre nos hemos sentado, que tiene de malo.

- Garp: Te lo creería si no fuera tu mujer, pero como si lo es me hace sospechar lo de ustedes dos – Poniendo a todos en alerta.

- Nami: Luffy, te puedes sentar aquí, quiero platicar un pendiente con Ussop, si – para salvar la situación.

- Ussop: Cual pen…. – pero Zoro le da un pisotón y haciéndole una seña para que siguiera la corriente.

- Luffy: Esta bien – Y hace lo que le dicen.

Garp solo ve la situación, al parecer no lo convenció del todo el cambio de lugar, solo se limito a comer y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

- Nami: "Estuvo muy cerca, hay que ser muy cuidadosos".

- Garp: Estuvo delicioso el desayuno, ahora si se lucieron niñas.

- Sirvienta B: Bueno, en realidad fue Sanji-san quien la preparo.

- Garp: Enserio?, vaya era de esperarse del discípulo e hijo del viejo Piernas Rojas Zeff.

- Sanij: Conociste al viejo?.

- Garp: Que si lo conocí, era uno de los que perseguía, pero luego me entere que desapareció de la nada y hace un par de años me fui de viaje de negocios y pare a comer en el restaurante flotante "Baratie", ahí fue donde lo encontré de nuevo.

[FLASHBACK]

- Garp: ¿?, eres tú?, "Piernas rojas Zeff"!

- Zeff: Eh?...Garp?, eres tu Garp!, que es lo que quieres!, ya la marina no existe y no hay motivo para que me sigas persiguiendo.

- Garp: Calma calma, ya no soy marino desde entonces, solo vine a comer además ya no tendría motivos para perseguirte ahora que tienes tu propio restaurante.

- Zeff: Y que andas haciendo por aquí.

- Garp: Vengo de un viaje de negocios y pare aquí para comer.

- Zeff: Negocios?

- Garp: Si ando en el negocio del sake y ahorita voy de camino a casa.

- Zeff: Así que te dedicas a eso ahora que ya no existe la marina.

- Garp: Si – Garp nota un cartel de recompensa de $180,000,000 pegado en la barra y en varias partes del restaurante – Y esos carteles de recompensa de "Piernas negras Sanji"?.

- Zeff: El es mi hijo, en realidad es mi hijo adoptivo pero es mi mayor orgullo.

- Garp: Vaya eso no lo sabía.

- Zeff: Si, el se convertirá en el mejor Cheff que el mundo haya conocido, jajajajaja.

- Garp: Ya veo ojala y lo logre, buajajajajaja

[FIN FLASHBACK]

- Garp: Después de eso me fui y luego recordé que eras el cocinero de Luffy, buajajajaj

- Sanji: Oh viejo, así que eso es lo que soy para ti – dice muy feliz con una pequeña lágrima.

- Sirivienta A: Garp-sama, casi olvido decirle.

- Garp: Que es?, dime

- Sirvienta A: Me avisaron que su invitada no tardara en llegar.

- Garp: O vaya, llego un poco antes de lo que pensaba.

- Luffy: Invitada?

- Garp: Si, la invite para poder hacer negocios, aunque ella era la más emocionada en hacerlo, y en cuanto le dije que si quería venir a platicar aquí de inmediato se puso en marcha, pero llego muy rápido a pesar que viene desde el Grand Line.

Mientras tanto a un par de millas de la Isla Fucsia….

Un barco con dos serpientes gigantes al frente las cuales lo impulsaban se acercaba a la isla, en el cual su tripulación está conformada por puras mujeres, es el barco de las Kujas, las mujeres piratas de Amazon Lilly.

- Amazona 1: Comandante ya nos estamos acercando a la isla – le dice a una amazona morena con cabello rubio, era Margaret, la amazona que salvo a Luffy de morir en la selva.

- Margaret: Muy bien iré a avisarle a Hebihime-sama – y se dirige a avisarle - toctoc…Hebihime-sama?.

- Hancock: Si qué pasa?, entra – y entra al camarote.

-Margaret: Vengo avisarle que nos acercamos a la Isla Fucsia, llegaremos en 10 minutos.

- Hancock: Enserio! (Brillandole la cara), no puedo esperar más en llegar!.

- Margaret: Eto…porque está muy emocionada?, si solo es un viaje de negocios.

- Hancock: Porque veré a Luffy-sama! – decía tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Margaret: Luffy!, está en esa Isla?.

- Hancock: Si, me entere que vieron su barco dirigiéndose a esta Isla por eso es que estoy emocionada, además que su abuelo es con el que voy hacer el negocio y si me gano su confianza y aprobación me concederá ser la esposa de Luffy-sama.

- Margaret: Con que es por eso (¬¬').

- Hancock: Eso me lo dijo la Anciana Nyon, que debo ganarme la aprobación de su abuelo.

- Margaret: Si que sabe mucho de esas cosas (¬¬).

Hancock: Ser la esposa de Luffy-sama….. – y empezaba a volar su imaginación.

[IMAGINACION DE HANCOCK]

- Garp: Oh!, Boa Hancock eres una gran mujer.

- Hancock: Eso cree?

- Garp: Si eres perfecta para ser la esposa de Luffy.

- Hancock: De verdad?

- Garp: Claro que sí, no hay otra más adecuada que tu.

- Hancock: Oh gracias Garp-sama

- Garp: No, ahora que serás parte de la familia dime Ojiisan.

- Hancock: Ojii…..sama.

Las campanas suenan, Hancock vestida de novia y Luffy vestido de novio saliendo de una iglesia mientras les arrojan arroz y les daban las felicitaciones.

- Luffy: Hancock, le agradezco al abuelo que te haya escogido para ser mi esposa – con un fondo de rosas y pequeños destellos alrededor de su cara.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, cuida bien de mí.

- Luffy: Claro que lo hare.

Y terminan con bonito beso.

[FIN DE IMAGINACION DE HANCOCK]

- Hancock: Kyaaa!, Luffy-sama!, y luego tendremos hijos!.

- Margaret: Eto…solo le recuerdo que llegaremos pronto (n.n') – aunque no le puso atención ya que aun estaba perdida en sus fantasías.

Un instante con Luffy….

- Luffy: Brrrr…..que fue eso?, sentí como algo helado me recorría, que será?...no importa – y se recuesta.

Volviendo al barco que llega al puerto….

Al llegar al puerto desembarcaron todas las amazonas eso llamo la atención de las personas del puerto, y porque no?, también unos cuantos hombres babeando por ver a tantas mujeres, pero lo que más llamo la atención de todos en general fue la presencia de la Emperatriz pirata, cautivando tanto hombres como mujeres por su belleza.

- Hancock: Vamos directo a la mansión, tienen listas las ofrendas?

- Amazonas: Si Hebihime-sama.

- Hancock: Andando – y se dieron rumbo.

Mientras tanto en la mansión….

Luffy se encontraba recostado en el jardín pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

- Luffy: Si esto sigue así pronto el abuelo se dará cuenta – Alguien se le acerca

- Zoro: En que piensas Luffy? – dijo cruzado de brazos.

- Luffy: En lo que paso ahora, de no ser por Nami y por la comida de Sanji mi abuelo se hubiera dado cuenta, aunque creo que ahora empezará sospechar.

- Zoro: Si, nos salvamos por ahora pero hay que ser más cautelosos, tu abuelo no es tonto.

- Luffy: Eso ya lo sé, y como van con el plan, ya han pensado en algo.

- Zoro: Bueno, al menos el cocinero pervertido se anda ganando la confianza de las mucamas.

- Luffy: Ah sí?

- Zoro: Hay que ganarnos su confianza primero, luego con el tiempo podremos hacerlas que nos digan donde tienen escondido el barco y para eso necesitamos tu colaboración y la de Robin.

- Luffy: Eh?, que vamos hacer?.

- Zoro: Como que que, me refiero a que sigan con lo del matrimonio falso, para que tu abuelo no empiece a sospechar lo que estamos haciendo.

- Luffy: Pero es algo muy difícil, no sé cómo se comporta una persona casada – decía haciendo pucheros.

- Zoro: Yo tampoco se mucho de eso, pero lo que sé es que debes estar con ella siempre, abrazarla y tomarla de la mano cuando anden juntos, y por qué no, también uno que otro beso, eso creo.

- Luffy: Pues parece sencillo, shishishi.

- Zoro: Si ya lo entendiste entonces hazlo.

- Luffy: Esta bien, donde está Robin?

- Zoro: En la parte trasera de la casa.

- Luffy: Ya voy entonces, nos vemos - y fue en su búsqueda.

Luffy llega donde le había dicho Zoro, Robin se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro teniendo a lado una taza de café sobre una pequeña mesa.

- Luffy: hay esta, shishishishi – y va en su compañía – Que lees? – desconcentrando la lectura de Robin.

- Robin: Luffy!, no te escuche venir.

- Luffy: Shishishi, y que lees? – dice mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

- Robin: Es un libro que saque de la biblioteca de la mansión, si que tienen mucho libros interesantes.

- Luffy: A si?, bueno, yo nunca entraba ya que no me gusta leer – dice sonriendo.

- Robin: Aunque deberías, hay cosas muy interesantes en los libros.

- Luffy: Como qué?

- Robin: Como historias de aventuras y tesoros perdidos.

- Luffy: Se oye divertido, shishishi.

- Robin: Si, fufufu – después de eso hubo un silencio.

Luffy no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándola sonriente, mientras tanto Robin lo miraba de reojo a cada momento al ver su cara tierna e infantil.

- Robin: "No puedo negarlo, pero en realidad que tierno se ve" – Decía para sí misma mientras veía su libro con las mejillas enrojecidas.

- Luffy: Robin, que te sucede?

- Robin: Porque lo preguntas?.

- Luffy: Desde hace rato que veo tu rostro rojo, acaso estas enferma!

- Robin: Eh…no, estoy bien no tengo nada.

- Luffy: Enserio?, mmmmm – poniendo su rostro cerca de ella y tocando su frente con la de ella.

- Robin: Luffy!, que haces! – poniéndola nerviosa.

- Luffy: Pues trato de sentir tu temperatura, esto me lo enseño Chopper.

- Robin: Pero ya te dije, no tengo nada.

- Luffy: Pues a mí me parece lo contrario – dice mirándola aun de cerca, cosa que pone más nerviosa a Robin, de repente se escucha el sonido de trompetas – Mm?, que es ese sonido?.

- Robin: Son Trompetas, como si anunciaran la llegada de alguien.

- Luffy: Vienen del frente de la casa, vamos a ver – este toma a Robin de la mano y la lleva.

- Robin: "_Luffy!, pero…"_ – se queda sin palabras ante la acción de este – "_Pero porque me puse nerviosa estando cerca de el!"_ – y cuestionándose sobre lo que sucedió antes.

Al entrar a la casa, Luffy ve a todas las mucamas en la entrada como esperando para recibir a alguien, al igual que su abuelo, el resto de la tripulación también se encontraba para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

- Luffy: Abuelo que pasa?

- Garp: Ya llego mi invitada.

- Luffy: Ah sí?, y quién es?

- Garp: Ella es… - En eso abren la puerta.

- Sirvienta A: Hemos estado esperando su llegada, Hebihime Boa Hancock-sama.

- Hancock: Gracias por el recibimiento.

- Garp: Bienvenida a mi casa, Hancock-san.

- Hancock: Oh!, gracias por invitarme Garp-sama – Dice con elegancia y algo nerviosa – "_Tengo que ser elegante y amable si quiero ganarme su aprobación para ser la esposa de Luffy-sama"._

- Garp: No es necesario de tantas formalidades, siéntete con toda confianza, buajajajaja

- Hancock: No puedo permitirme hacer eso sería muy descortés de mi parte si lo hiciera.

- Garp: Pero ya te he dicho que no importa.

- Hancock: Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo.

- Garp: Bueno, como gustes.

- Luffy: Es Hammock, con que ella era la invitada, hace mucho que no la veía – dice sonriente.

- Robin: Acaso la conoces Luffy?

- Luffy: Si me ayudo a rescatar a mi hermano Ace de su ejecución a pesar de ser una Shichibukai.

- Robin: Ella era una Shichibukai!

- Luffy: Si.

- Robin: ¿? – nota que aun esta sujetada de la mano de Luffy – "_No me ha soltado en todo este tiempo_"…..Luffy.

- Luffy: Que?.

- Robin: Ya puedes soltarme, no hay necesidad que seguir así.

- Luffy: Eh? – Y se fija en su mano – mmm…no quiero – le dice sonriente sorprendiendo a Robin ante su respuesta.

- Robin: Pero ya no hay necesidad de tenerme de la mano.

- Luffy: No quiero.

- Robin: ¿Porque?

- Luffy: Porque así hacemos creer al abuelo que en realidad somos una pareja, además que me está gustando el estar así – aun sonriente, esto último dejo sin palabras a Robin.

- Robin: "_Que le está gustando estar agarrado de mi mano?, eso no lo puedo creer….acaso Luffy….no, no lo creo, pueden ser especulaciones mías"_ – en eso Luffy la suelta – "_Luffy?, porque me soltó?, pero porque me preocupo por eso?, si solo estamos fingiendo ser pareja"_

- Luffy: Bueno, creo que iré a saludarla, shishishi….Oi!, Hammock

- Hancock: Luffy-sama!, es Luffy-sama! – y va corriendo hacia él.

- Luffy: Hola, hace mucho que no… - pero este fue tumbado por Hancock que se le lanzo encima.

- Tripulación (menos Robin): Ah! – con la boca abierta.

- Garp: Eh? – solo ladeo la cabeza.

- Sirvientas: Kya!, que atrevida! – tomando pena ajena al ver tal escena.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama, por fin te he vuelto a ver – decía mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza a él.

- Luffy: Si, yo también me alegro de verte de nuevo, pero no es para…. – pero fue interrumpido por un beso que la emperatriz le da.

Todo se volvió en silencio ya que se quedaron en shock al ver tal escena, pero ese beso hizo estremecer a una persona en especial de manera inconsciente y haciéndola reaccionar de tal manera que nadie se lo esperaría.

- Robin: Luffy!, que significa esto! – Esta reacción sorprendió tanto a Luffy como al resto de la tripulación – "_Pero que...lo hice inconscientemente!"_ – dijo para sí misma después de saber lo que hizo.

- Tripulación: Eeeeeeh!.

- Luffy: Robin!...eto..

- Hancock: Y tu quien eres? – le dice de manera desafiante.

- Robin: Yo soy….

- Garp: Una candidata a esposa de Luffy – dice este interrumpiendo a Robin.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que dijo Garp.

- Robin: Eh!

- Tripulación: Como que candidata a esposa!.

- Garp: Si, así es, ella es una candidata para ser esposa de Luffy, buajajajaja.

- Luffy: Pero abuelo ella…..

- Garp: Nada de reproches, Luffy no soy idiota.

- Luffy: A que te refieres?

- Garp: Se que ella no es tu esposa y que han estado planeando una escapatoria, buajajajaj

- Todos: Queeeee!, como lo supo!.

- Garp: Buajajajja, muy fácil, cuando Luffy atesora algo muy preciado para él, nunca se separa de ello y en ningún instante, un ejemplo muy fácil es el sombrero que le dio Akagami Shanks – a lo cual todos voltearon a ver.

- Tripulaión: Es cierto!

- Garp: Así es, es por eso que me di cuenta de ello, al principio me lo creí, pero luego de ver la actitud de ellos en el poco tiempo de estar aquí, me di cuenta de ello.

- Hancock: Esposa!, que están diciendo!, Luffy-sama!.

- Luffy: Bueno, veras, tratábamos de engañar al abuelo haciéndole creer que estaba casado pero al parecer nos descubrió – decía rascándose la nuca.

- Hancock: Pero porque! – Luffy se levanta

- Luffy: Porque si regresaba sin ninguna esposa o por lo menos una prometida, el me obligaría a casarme con alguien más –dijo mientras miraba a su abuelo.

- Hancock: Queee!, Garp-sama es eso cierto!

- Garp: Es verdad, si Luffy no tiene esposa y regresaba, aquí se quedaría y se tendría que casar con una mujer que yo le escogiera, buajajajaja – dice, dejando en shock a Hancock

- Hancock: "_Pero se suponía que yo venía para ser la esposa de Luffy-sama!, ¿¡entonces quiere decir que se casara con alguien más que no sea yo!, ¡no puedo permitir eso!, yo voy a…."._

- Garp: Pero creo que tendré que cambiar las reglas por las circunstancias – dice muy sonriente, con algo de picardía.

- Tripulacion: Eh?

- Hancock: Que?

- Robin: Huh?

- Luffy: Ahora que planeas hacer!

- Garp: Como había dicho antes, tendré que cambiar las reglas.

- Luffy: Que quieres decir con eso?.

- Garp: Que no te casaras con alguien que yo te elija.

- Luffy: Enserio!, gracias abuelo – se puso feliz al igual que los demás, pero no les duro mucho.

- Garp: Pero….

- Luffy: Pero qué?

- Garp: Pero en vez de eso te casarás con una de ellas – señalando a Robin y Hancock.

- Todos: Queeeeeee!

- Garp: Así como lo oyes, tendrás que casarte con una de ellas y tener un hijo, así heredaras toda mi fortuna.

Todos se quedaron sin palabras ante tal anuncio.

- Luffy: Pero que dices!, como que me tengo que casar con alguna de ellas!

- Garp: Buajajajajaja, a decir verdad sería muy interesante el ver como se disputan dos mujeres que aman al mismo hombre.

- Luffy: Eh? – al igual que el resto se quedan con la incógnita – dos mujeres?, a quienes te refieres?

- Garp: Buajajajaja, Luffy, al parecer todavía eres un crio, al no darte cuenta.

- Luffy: Al no darme cuenta?, de que me estás hablando!

- Garp: Me refiero a Boa Hancock y a Nico Robin!

- Todos(Menos Hancock y Robin): …..Queeeeeeeeeee!

- Luffy: Robin y Hammock? – voltea a ver a Hancock la cual se ruboriza y luego a Robin que también se ruboriza pero esta desvía su mirada.

- Garp: Así es, por cierto ahora que cambiaron las reglas, el año que te di para que me dieras un bisnieto, te lo daré para que tu elijas a una como esposa, pero eso si, en caso de que no elijas a ninguna al terminar el lapso, te casaras con la que yo te elija, buajajajaja, así que buena suerte a ustedes chicas y a ti también Luffy, buajajajaja – y se retira.

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante lo anunciado por Garp, nadie podía creerlo,.

Ahora si Luffy estaba en problemas, su abuelo descubrió el plan y el falso matrimonio, también el extraño ruborizado y la acción de Robin ante el beso que le dio Hancock a Luffy, y ahora le hace elegir a quien será su esposa!, que hará Luffy ante tal situación?.

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: Brote de Celos?

Aun estaban todos atónitos ante lo que acaba de ocurrir, Luffy aun no entendía lo que su abuelo le dijo sobre Robin y Hancock, Robin aun se preguntaba del porque había reaccionado de esa manera cuando Hancock besó a Luffy.

- Hancock: "_Entonces lo que acaba de decir Garp-sama es que puedo ser la esposa de Luffy-sama!"_

- Luffy: Y ahora que hare?, Oigan que hago ahora? – dice este muy tranquilo a su tripulación.

- Tripulación (Menos Robin): Y a nosotros porque nos preguntas, Baka! – dijeron a unisonó.

- Luffy: Solo quería algo de ayuda – dice haciendo pucheros.

- Nami: Rayos, siempre es lo mismo contigo, cuando estamos en un aprieto nos metemos en otro más grande por tu culpa – dice con su mano en la cara.

- Luffy: Pero siempre resultan divertidos, shishishi.

- Nami: Pero esta vez no idiota!, recuerda que ahora el peligro es tu abuelo!.

- Luffy: Eh!, es cierto!.

- Tripulación (Menos Robin): Lento! (¬¬).

- Luffy: ¿? Robin que te sucede? – pregunta al verla aun pensativa – Robin…

- Robin: "_Pero porque abre reaccionado así, cuando ella lo beso sentí como si algo ardiera dentro de mi"_ – decía para sí misma sin escuchar que la llamaban – Ah?, que...que pasa Luffy? – hasta que por fin reacciona ante el llamado de este.

- Luffy: Eso mismo te pregunto, que es lo que te sucede?, has estado actuando raro últimamente.

- Robin: No es nada Luffy no me pasa nada – dice con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas

- Luffy: Pues a mí me parece lo contrario – Se le queda viendo fijamente.

Los demás también voltearon a verla, ya que se les hizo muy extraña la reacción que hizo al ver el beso de Luffy y Hancock.

- Nami: "_Que extraño ,Robin reaccionando de esa manera?, acaso!, le gustara Luffy!, No, no creo, eso sería imposible!, no creo que se fije en un despistado como él"_ – Dijo para sí misma.

- Robin: Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Luffy - tratando de hacer su típica sonrisa, pero se le dificulta y Luffy no quedaba convencido.

- Luffy: No es cierto, Robin dime la verdad.

- Robin: Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien, no seas insistente – desvía su mirada – "_Pero porque me pongo nerviosa?"_ – dijo para sí misma.

- Luffy: Mmmmm….nop, me estas mintiendo.

- Robin: Luffy ya basta.

- Luffy: Robiiiiiin – haciendo pucheros

- Robin: Te dije que basta, no me molestes!

El resto de la tripulación solo se queda viendo la escena de ellos dos discutiendo.

- Ussop: Oigan, no les parece como si fueran una pareja de verdad?

- Nami: Eh?, porque lo dices?

- Ussop: Pues están peleando como si fueran una – cosa que a Sanji no le pareció.

- Sanji: Nada de eso!, mi Robin-chan no se fijaría en un tonto como Luffy además que no lo permitirá – dice este encendido.

- Ussop: Solo dije que parecían una, no que lo fueran – dice escondiéndose atrás de Zoro.

- Franky: Aunque puede ser que a Robin-nechan le guste el Capitán.

- Nami: Que!, Robin….gustarle a Luffy!...eso es imposible!.

- Franky: No lo creo.

- Ussop: Que quieres decir?

- Franky: Ayer que estábamos en la sala principal, ella llamo la atención de Luffy para que las mucamas lo dejaran de molestar.

- Nami: …..Ahora que lo dices es cierto.

- Franky: Verdad que si?, y ahora con lo que hizo la Otra One-chan con el capitán esta al parecer explotó, eso eran "Celos".

- Todos: Celos!.

- Franky: Que más puede ser sino eso, y al parecer ella aun no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

- Nami: Eso quiere decir que a ella le gusta Luffy!.

- Franky: Eso parece, pero como dije ella aun no se da cuenta.

- Sanji: Queeee!, nada de eso no puedo aceptar eso!

- Nami: Calma creo que nos estamos…..

- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaa! – esta se le arroja encima.

- Luffy: Oi!, Hanmock otra vez?.

- Robin: "_Otra vez ella!, pero que le pasa, porque se acerca tanto a el!...un momento porque estoy pensando esto de nuevo! Y además siento esto que me hace arder por dentro " _– decía para sí misma.

- Luffy: Hanmock ya deja de hacer eso!.

- Hancock: No quiero - dice frotándose con él, esto hace que Robin se "encienda" más.

- Franky: Parece que a Robin-onechan le están brotando los celos de nuevo, miren.

Todos ven como reacciona Robin ante lo que está viendo, ven como esta aprieta los puños y pone una cara de molestia.

Tripulación: Es cierto!

- Luffy: Ya para Hanmock – dice este tratando de quitársela.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama – mas aferrada a él, pero en ese momento…

- Robin: Suéltalo – dice en voz baja pero que se escucho a entender.

- Hancock: Que dices?

- Robin: He dicho, Suéltalo.

- Hancock: ¿Qué?

- Robin: Que lo sueltes!.

Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado al escuchar decir eso de Robin.

- Tripulación: Eeeeeeehhh!

- Hancock: Que lo suelte!, pero quien te crees que eres?

- Robin: Soy al igual que tu una candidata a ser su esposa, algún problema? – dice de brazos cruzados.

- Hancock: Si, que no se lo voy a dejar a una desagradable mujer como tu – dice esta lanzándole una mirada de furia.

- Robin: Eso ya lo veremos, mujer serpiente – también lanzándole una mirada de furia.

Ambas mujeres tiraban chispas al cruzar sus miradas sus auras enormes de furia tomaban forma, la de Hancock tomaba forma de una gran serpiente, mientras que la de Robin tomaba forma de una gran planta carnívora (como si sus cosmos se elevaran estilo "Saint Seiya" n.n), esto hizo estremecer todo el lugar.

- Ussop: Pero que es esto!.

- Nami: No lo sé, parece como si el mundo se fuera acabar.

- Chopper: Tengo miedooo! – dice este aferrado a la cara de Zoro.

- Zoro: Oi, Chopper!, suéltame – tratando de quitárselo.

Hancock y Robin se acercaban una a la otra y al estar más cerca el cielo se oscurecía cayendo rayos del cielo.

- Hancock: Con que esas tenemos, no creas que te dejare que Luffy-sama caiga en tus sucias manos – dice con una mirada diabólica y sádica.

- Robin: Fufufufu, ya veremos serpiente venenosa, el será mío – con la misma mirada diabólica y sádica.

Ambas mujeres aun despedían esa aura gigantesca incrementándose cada vez más y más.

- Ussop y Chopper: Que miedooooo! – Zoro aun tratándose de quitar a chopper.

- Zoro: Estas sí que tienen un gran espíritu de lucha –dijo después de poderse quitar a chopper de su cara.

- Luffy: Oigan que les pasa?

- Hancock: Nada Luffy-sama, solo estamos hablando – aun con la misma postura.

- Robin: No te preocupes Luffy, solo platicamos – de la misma manera.

- Luffy: Bueno, si es eso, está bien – sin entender la situación.

Las gigantescas auras fueron disminuyendo poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron, y el cielo volvió a aclararse.

- Hancock: Estate preparada que no bajare la guardia.

- Robin: Igual para ti.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron del lugar, Hancock se fue con las amazonas y Robin fue directamente a la habitación que compartía con Luffy (Y dice que no siente nada por el ¬¬), los demás solo se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que vieron.

- Luffy: ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa ahora? – dice al verlos aun sorprendidos ante el duelo de furia de Hancock y Robin.

- Ussop: Que no viste lo que acaba de pasar!

- Luffy: No, ¿qué?

- Tripulación: Caída de espalda…Eres o te haces el idiota! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Luffy: De que hablan?

- Nami: Olvídalo, no creo que lo entiendas.

- Luffy: Eh? – solo ladeo la cabeza.

- Nami: Bueno, yo iré con Robin.

- Luffy: Con Robin?, ¿para qué?

- Nami: Tú déjame, son cosas de mujeres.

- Luffy: Si tú lo dices, bueno, me iré al pueblo con Makino, nos vemos – y se fue, el resto también se fue directo al pueblo para ir a pasear.

Con Robin….

- Robin: ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso!, Además que también dije "El será mío", ¿¡en que estaba pensando!, pero este sentimiento que me punza del pecho apretándose el pecho

- Nami: toctoc...Robin, puedo entrar?

- Robin: Nami!, si pasa – y entra ella – que se te ofrece?.

- Nami: Vine para preguntarte que fue lo que te paso hace unos momentos?

- Robin: A decir verdad no lo sé, aun me sigo preguntando el porqué lo hice.

- Nami: "Sera cierto lo que habrá dicho Franky?" – Dijo para sí misma – ¿cómo que no lo sabes?.

- Robin: Enserio, no lo sé, solamente reaccione al ver a Luffy siendo abrazado por ella, sentí como si algo dentro de mi ardiera y luego explotara como una bomba.

- Nami: "_Creo que al final si es cierto (u), ella está enamorada de Luffy pero no se entera aun"_….Robin.

- Robin: Mmm?.

- Nami: No será que te gusta Luffy?, …que hayas enamorado de el? – ese comentario en tono medio burlón tomó por sorpresa a Robin.

- Robin: Pe..pe..pero que dices Nami-san! – dice sonrojada y ocultando su rostro.

- Nami: Al parecer si es cierto, sin darte cuenta te has enamorado de Luffy – le dice con una enorme sonrisa.

- Robin: No, no es cierto! – sonrojándose más.

- Nami: Anda admítelo, por más que lo niegues tu cara te delata.

- Robin: Bueno…pues…yo…

- Nami: Te gusta Luffy verdad?

- Robin: suspiro…Si, me gusta, lo quiero, creo que ya no puedo negarlo verdad?.

- Nami: Así es sonrisa.

- Robin: Y pensar que todo esto empezó como un juego risa.

- Nami: Si, la verdad aun no lo puedo creer, y cómo fue que pasó?.

- Robin: No lo sé, tal vez fue mientras actuábamos siendo pareja, el poco tiempo que lo estuvimos haciendo nos hablamos cosas de uno y del otro, nos fuimos conociendo un poco más y empecé a sentirme atraída por él, además que es muy tierno e inocente – lo dice con una sonrisa.

- Nami: "Yo d_iría que demasiado inocente como para que no se diera cuenta de lo que paso abajo (¬¬')"_ – dijo para sí misma - ¿Y cómo de que hablaron? – tratando de escarbar un poco mas

- Robin: Eso es un secreto sonrisa.

- Nami: Anda dime.

- Robin: No y no me harás contártelo, sabes que en eso no me puedes ganar.

- Nami: Bueno, está bien y ahora que harás?

- Robin: Lo que una mujer enamorada debe hacer, conquistar a su hombre, y esta vez Hancock me las pagara por lo que hizo sonrisa.

- Nami: Buena suerte, ya que la necesitaras y mucha si se trata de Luffy (¬¬').

- Robin: Eso lo sé muy bien, que Luffy es muy despistado y que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa a su alrededor y más si son cosas de amor, pero eso no me detendrá.

- Nami: Al menos tienes un año para conquistarlo.

- Robin: Si.

Robin por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Luffy y ahora está dispuesta a ir a por todo por conquistarlo, ¿lo logrará?

Continuará…..


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: Un ebrio en busca de esposa

En el muelle Hancock convoca a todas las Amazonas…..

- Hancock: Atención todas, tengo que anunciarles algo – al escuchar el llamado todas se agruparon.

- Margaret: Que es Hebihime-sama?

- Hancock: Lo que les voy anunciar que a partir de hoy me quedare en esta Isla.

- Amazonas: Eeeeeeeeh!.

- Margaret: Pero porque Hebihime-sama!

- Hancock: La razón es Luffy-sama.

- Amazonas: Luffy-samaaaaa!, el está aquí! .

- Hancock: Así es, además que me tomare unas vacaciones, así que preparen mi equipaje.

- Amazonas: Si Hebihime-sama.

- Hancock: También el de Margaret.

-Margaret: Yo?, porque?

- Hancock: Necesito a alguien a mi lado por si ocupo ayuda.

- Margaret: Eh?, bueno, está bien.

- Hancock: En cuanto los tengan listos llévenlos a la mansión y luego se preparan para partir.

- Amazonas: Si!.

De vuelta con Robin…..

- Robin: Iré en busca de Luffy.

- Nami: Creo que dijo que iba al pueblo a la taberna de Makino.

- Robin: Gracias iré enseguida.

Nami y Robin salen de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras ven varias maletas en la entrada de la casa.

- Nami: Y esas maletas?

- Robin: No lo sé, parece como si alguien llegará o fuera de viaje – en ese momento llega Garp y las sirvientas también.

- Garp: ¿Que es todo esto?, ¿porque están estas maletas aquí?

- Hancock: Oh!, Garp-sama, discúlpeme todo esto es mi culpa – le dice de manera elegante.

- Garp: ¿Me puedes decir que son estas maletas?

- Hancock: Vera, he decidido que a partir de hoy me quedare aquí para poder ser la esposa de Luffy-sama.

- Nami y Robin: Quee!

- Garp: Buajajajajaja, está bien puedes quedarte, espero y lo logres.

- Nami: No hablara en serioooo!

- Garp: Eh?, son ustedes – dice al percatarse de su presencia – pues claro que si, ella también es candidata, buajajaja.

- Hancock: Gracias Garp-sama, por cierto ella también se quedara aquí conmigo, me pregunto si no hay algún inconveniente – dice refiriéndose a Margaret.

- Garp: No, ninguno también es bien recibida.

- Margaret: Gracias.

- Garp: Bueno, niñas llévenlas a su habitación.

- Sirvientas: Si Garp-sama – y les ayudan con sus maletas.

- Garp: Por cierto Nico Robin.

- Robin: Si Garp-san.

- Garp: Como eres una candidata también te reubicaremos en otra habitación, no sería justo que tuvieras ventaja al seguir durmiendo con Luffy en la misma habitación.

- Hancock: Queeeee!, como que dormiste con Luffy-sama! – dice con ira.

- Robin: Si, dormí con él, en la misma habitación.

- Hancock: En…en…en la misma habitación y compartiendo la misma camaaa! – Robin al verla como reaccionaba la quiso hacer enfadar más, Garp solo se divertía al verlas.

- Robin: Si y además en la noche me tenía entre sus cálidos brazos y me acariciaba (Aunque la verdad si fue cierto ¬¬) – decía mientras hacía gestos del abrazo.

- Hancock: Lu…Lu…Luffy-sama y tu….. – empieza a echar a volar su imaginación.

[IMAGINACON DE HANCOCK]

_Luffy y Robin estaban recostados en la cama desnudos y cubriéndose con las sabanas y pétalos de rosas esparcidos por toda la cama, Luffy la tenía abrazada por detrás._

_- Luffy: Robin me encanta estar así contigo_

_- Robin: A mí también me gustar estar así, sentir tus brazos cálidos me hacen sentir segura._

_- Luffy: Robin.. – la mira fijamente._

_- Robin: Luffy.. – se voltea y lo mira también._

_Después solo se ven sus siluetas y la silueta de Luffy se posiciona encima de la de Robin y en cuanto empiezan con el acto de amor unos pétalos de rosas caen tapando la escena._

[FIN DE LA IMAGINACION]

- Hancock: Noooooo! – y cae desmayada.

- Margaret: Hebihime-sama!

- Garp: Hancock-dono!, niñas ayúdenla.

- Sirvientas: Si!.

Mientras se ocupaban de Hancock Nami y Robin se retiraban.

- Robin: Creo que es hora de irnos.

- Nami: Esta bien – y ya que estaban fuera de la mansión – Jajajajajaja, ahora sí que te pasaste – decía aun con la risa.

- Robin: Fufufufu, si verdad, aunque se lo merecía, esa era mi venganza

- Nami: Si, es cierto y ya que estamos aquí vamos con Luffy.

- Robin: Si .

En la Taberna…

- Makino: Aquí tienen, el mejor y más fuerte Sake que tenemos para Zoro-san.

- Zoro: Oh! Gracias.

- Makino: Y para Luffy un enorme plato de carne y una tarra grande de jugo por si te ahogas mientras comes.

- Luffy: Woow, gracias Makino! – dice con estrellas en sus ojos y empieza a devorarlo.

- Makino: Y bien como va todo con tu esposa?

- Luffy: efghfa? (Traducción: Esposa?) – con la boca llena.

- Zoro: Traga y luego hablas.

- Makino: Creo que eso no ha cambiado en ti todavía

- Luffy: …Esposa?

- Makino: Si, Robin-san.

- Luffy: Veras, Robin en realidad no es mi esposa, solo fingió serlo para engañar al abuelo para que no me obligara a casarme con alguien de su conveniencia.

- Makino: Eso me lo imagine

- Luffy: Que?

- Makino: De que ella no era en realidad tu esposa, para ser honesta no creía que tuvieras una todavía, por cómo eres.

- Luffy: Makino – haciendo pucheros.

- Makino: No es para que te pongas así, pero hablando enserio, ¿nunca te has pensado en juntar cabeza?

- Luffy: ¿Juntar cabeza?

- Makino: Me refiero a casarte y tener tu propia familia.

- Luffy: Mmmm….en realidad no.

- Makino: Creo que ya es tiempo que lo hagas.

- Luffy: ¿Tú crees?

- Makino: Si, yo creo que sí.

- Luffy: Bien, entonces a buscar esposa!

- Zoro: Ojala y lo logres, jajajaja.

- Luffy: Crees que no lo lograré?

- Zoro: Luffy, serás el mejor Capitán y el Rey de los Piratas, pero para conseguir esposa, eso sí sería lo más difícil que lograras.

- Makino:

- Luffy: Tu también!, ya verán!, tendré esposa! – dijo y empezó a devorar con rapidez su comida, pero al hacerlo este se le atora en la garganta.

- Zoro: Baka, eso te pasa por comer rápido!

Makino, rápidamente fue por agua, pero Luffy en su desesperación agarro la botella de Sake que tenia Zoro y empezó a tomárselo.

- Zoro: Baka, eso era Sakee!.

- Makino: Que!, se tomo el Sake!, rápido sujétalo y amárralo con una cadena!.

- Zoro: Que?

- Makino: Tú tan solo hazlo antes que….

- Luffy: ¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!

- Zoro: Luffy?

- Luffy: Que quieres!

- Zoro: Cálmate, anda vámonos para que descanses.

- Luffy: Callate!, me voy!

- Makino: A dónde vas!

- Luffy: Voy a…voy a… ¡VOY A CONSEGUIR ESPOSAAAAAAAAAAA! – Dice y luego se echa a correr.

- Zoro y Makino: Luffy! – y salen para detenerlo

- Zoro: Hey Luffy, cálmate a donde crees que vas!

- Luffy: Ya te dije, voy a buscarme una esposa!, ¡hip!….y eso es lo que hare….gomu gomu no…..Rocket! – y sale disparado.

- Makino: No de nuevo.

- Zoro: ¿Qué?, ¿a caso ya ha sucedió antes?

- Makino: Si, la última vez fue cuando él era pequeño, se tomo por accidente un vaso del mismo Sake creyendo que era jugo, él se puso igual pero diciendo que se iba para convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas.

- Zoro: ¿Y qué pasó después?

- Makino: Luffy desapareció y a los cuatro días lo encontraron todo lastimado, por eso hay que detenerlo, ahora no se qué hará.

- Zoro: Rayos, el siempre nos mete en las peores situaciones, podrías avisarles a los demás por favor.

- Makino: Si.

- Zoro: Gracias, voy tras el – y se va.

Mientras tanto Nami y Robin se encontraban cerca del pueblo y logran divisar a Zoro dirigiéndose al bosque.

- Nami: Zoro?, a donde va?

- Robin: Pues al parecer que al bosque.

- Nami: Y a que ira?

- Robin: No lo sé, tal vez para entrenar.

- Nami: Tienes razón, el siempre se pone a entrenar en cualquier parte siempre que se le presenta la ocasión.

- Robin: Bueno, sigamos hasta donde esta Luffy.

- Nami: Si.

Luego divisan a Makino que se dirigía corriendo hacia ellas.

- Nami: Hola Makino.

- Makino: ¡Nami-san!, ¡Robin-san!

- Nami: Que sucede?

- Makino: Es Luffy!

- Robin: ¿Luffy?, ¿Qué pasa con Luffy?

- Makino: Luffy se embriago y se fue corriendo al bosque.

- Nami: ¿! Como que se embriago!

- Makino: Se tomo por accidente una botella de Sake, del más fuerte que tenemos y salió gritando, estoy preocupada, ya le había pasado anteriormente cuando era niño y se desapareció por cuatro días, cuando lo encontraron estaba muy lastimado, pero ahora no se de seria capaz de hacer, Zoro-san fue en su búsqueda.

- Robin: Así que por eso se dirigía al bosque.

- Makino: Si, me pidió que les avisara para que fueran también a buscarlo.

- Nami: Pues en marcha, vamos Robin, a avisarle a los demás.

- Robin: Si, vamos.

- Makino: Yo iré a avisarle a Garp-san.

- Nami: Esta bien.

Utilizando su Habilidad, Robin hizo brotar varios manos y ojos fleurs para encontrar al resto de la tripulación, momentos más tarde todos fueron reunidos.

- Nami: Escuchen todos, la situación es la siguiente, Luffy está perdido en el bosque y ebrio.

- Franky: El Capitán ebrio?.

- Nami: Si, se tomo una botella de Sake por accidente, hay que buscarlo lo más rápido posible, entendieron!.

- Tripulación: Si!

- Ussop: Y Zoro donde anda?

- Robin: El anda en su búsqueda, pero conociendo su sentido de orientación, el también estará perdido.

- Nami: Bueno pues en marcha que tenemos a dos personas que encontrar – y todos se fueron en la búsqueda

Mientras tanto en las profundidades del bosque….

- Luffy: Esposaaa!, donde estas esposa! , mmm….no aparece, tendré que buscarla bien..¡hip!, Esposa – busca dentro de una madriguera – Esposa?, nop – debajo de una roca – Esposaaa!, tampoco – Dentro de un árbol hueco – Que difícil es buscar una esposa..¡hip! – entonces escucha ruidos detrás de unos arbustos – Esposa! – Va y al acercarse aparece un enorme oso salvaje – no, no es, mejor me voy – dice decepcionado.

- Oso: Graaagh!, Graaaagh! (Sonido de gruñido)

- Luffy: Que quieres, no me molestes.

- Oso: O_O'…..Graaaaagh! – y va en su ataque

- Luffy: Te dije que no me molesteeeees! – y Noquea al Oso – Que molesto, bueno, continuo con mi búsqueda, Esposaaaaa!, donde estaaaaaas!

En la Mansion….

Makino llega para avisarle a Garp sobre la situación.

- Makino: Garp-san, Garp-san, es una emergencia!.

- Garp: Cálmate Makino, que sucede?

- Makino: Es Luffy!

- Hancock: Luffy-sama! – se levanta de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de Luffy.

- Garp: Que sucede con Luffy?

- Luffy: Se fue ebrio al bosque.

- Garp: Queeeeee!, ebrio!, pero porque!

- Makino: Tomo una botella de Sake por accidente y se fue corriendo directo al bosque, estoy preocupada de que le pase algo.

- Garp: Ese nieto idiota nunca dejara de darme problemas, hay que ir a buscarlo, niñas vayan de inmediato por él.

- Sirvientas: Si! - Y rápido fueron.

- Hancock: Yo también iré, soy quien será su esposa y no puedo dejar que a mi futuro marido le pase algo, vamos Margaret.

- Margaret: Si Hebihime-sama – y también se unen a la búsqueda.

- Makino: Esposa?, que quiso decir con que será la esposa de Luffy?

- Garp: Lo que pasa es… - y le empieza a contar todo.

En algún lugar dentro del bosque…..

- Nami: Chopper has podido encontrar el rastro de Luffy!

- Chopper: No aun no he podido , tanta vegetación no me deja seguirlo.

- Nami: Rayos, tendremos que dividirnos para cubrir más terreno, Franky tu iras con Ussop y Chopper, Sanji, tu irás con Brook y yo iré con Robin.

- Todos: Si!

- Ussop: Esperen, dejen que les de esto, para cuando lo encuentren – y les da una bengala a cada grupo.

- Nami: Perfecto entonces en marcha.

Hancock y Margaret también se habían separado para cubrir más terreno, Margaret brincaba entre las ramas de los árboles para poder tener una mejor vista.

- Margaret: Donde estará Luffy-san, Hebihime-sama me dijo que si lo encontrará lo llevará directo con ella…¿?...¿Qué es eso? – divisa algo a lo lejos.

Al acercarse ve el sombrero de Luffy tirado.

- Margaret: El sombrero de Luffy-san!, pero donde estará él? – y escucha una voz a lo lejos – Eh?, será Luffy-san? – y sigue la voz, al llegar se sorprende – Luffy-san!, pero que haces ahí!, te vas a caer! – Encontró a Luffy colgado como un mono en la rama de un árbol a la orilla de un barranco, obviamente en estado de ebriedad.

- Luffy: Esposaaa, donde estaaaas, nadie quiere ser mi esposaaa

- Margaret: Luffy-saaan!

- Luffy: Eh?, quien anda ahí?...ah, es Margaret.

- Margaret: Luffy-san que haces ahí colgado de cabeza!

- Luffy: No estoy colgado, tu eres la que esta de cabeza.

- Margaret: Pero que dices, si tu eres el que está en un árbol.

- Luffy: Eh?, Ah, es cierto.

- Margaret: Baja de ahí!.

- Luffy: No quiero – comportándose como niño pequeño.

- Margaret: Baja, no me hagas ir por ti!.

- Luffy: No..¿?..Porque tienes mi sombrero!, devuélvemelo – dice al ver que lo tenía ella

- Margaret: Tu sombrero …si lo quieres, ven por él.

- Luffy: No, dámelo – haciendo pucheros aun ebrio.

- Margaret: Oh bueno, si no bajas no te lo daré, nos vemos – y se empieza a ir.

- Luffy: Espera, a donde vas...woaaaww – Luffy cae.

- Margaret: Luffy! – Rápidamente lo sujeta de la mano – Te tengo

- Luffy: uuuff!, si que estuvo cerca, jajajajaja

- Margaret: …pero si serás idiota!, si no estuviera aquí, te hubieras matado.

- Luffy: Al menos todo salió bien.

- Margaret: Bueno, vamos que Hebihime-sama me dijo que te llevara con ella si te encontraba.

- Luffy: Hammock?, bueno vayamos con ella - pero empieza a tambalearse y Margaret lo sostiene.

- Margaret: Mírate en el estado que estas, ya ni puedes caminar.

- Luffy: Shishishi.

- Margaret: Andando que nos espera Hebihime-sama – y se pusieron en marcha.

Con Robin y Nami…

- Nami: Este bosque es enorme, será difícil el encontrarlo.

- Robin: Si, voy a intentar abarcar más espacio, doscientos fleur, ojos fleur – brotando manos y ojos para poder ver.

- Nami: Y bien?

- Robin: Espera estoy viendo en cada uno de ellos – Robin en su búsqueda logra localizar a Luffy, pero no le gusto con quien estaba – Ah?.

- Nami: Que pasa?, lo encontraste?.

- Robin: Si, pero...

- Nami: Pero qué?

- Robin: ¡¿Pero porque esta con esa Amazona?

- Nami: ¡¿Con Hancock?

- Robin: No, con la acompañante de ella.

- Nami: ¡¿Margaret?

- Robin: Si, lo tiene sosteniéndolo sobre ella, además que….

- Nami: Además qué?

- Robin: Que tiene puesto el sombrero de Luffy!

- Nami: El sombrero de Luffy!, pero él nunca se lo presta a nadie al menos que sea de mucha confianza o preciado para él.

- Robin: No lo sé porque lo tiene, pero no me agrada que este con el – dice con una cara de molestia.

- Nami: Entonces vamos a donde está el.

- Robin: Vamos – y se ponen en marcha

Con Luffy y Margaret…

- Margaret: Luffy-san trata de caminar por ti mismo.

- Luffy: Perdón, shishishi.

- Margaret: Como se te ocurre emborracharte y correr en el bosque!

- Luffy: Andaba en busca de esposa.

- Margaret: ¡¿Esposa?, ¿En medio del bosque?, ¿Acaso creíste que encontrarías una aquí?.

- Luffy: Si, shishishi.

- Margaret: Si que eres alguien desesperado, sigues igual que cuando te conocí en Amazon Lilly.

- Luffy: Si, además que otra vez que me salvaste, shishishi.

- Margaret: Es cierto – se lo acomoda de nuevo ya que Luffy no se sostenía de pie – anda Luffy has por lo menos el esfuerzo.

- Luffy: Es que no puedoOoOoOoOo.

- Margaret: Pues tendrás que hacerlo o te llevare arrastrándote.

- Luffy: Esta bien - después de un pequeño silencio – Margaret.

- Margaret: Dime.

- Luffy: ¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Margaret al escuchar la propuesta se pone roja.

*Nota: Recuerden que Luffy está ebrio y no sabe lo que dice o hace.

- Margaret: Pepepepepe….pero que dices Luffy-san (.)

- Luffy: ¿No quieres?

- Margaret: Eto…eto..yo….pues… - estaba toda nerviosa uniendo los dedos índices de sus manos y roja de vergüenza – pero si no soy candidata

- Luffy: y que importa, yo solo quiero una esposa – decía haciendo pucheros.

- Margaret: Pero Luffy-san.

Luffy de la nada, ya sea por el alcohol o por él mismo saca el galán que lleva dentro y empieza a comportarse como Sanji cuando atiende a Robin y a Nami, entonces se le acerca, la abraza de la cintura y levanta su rostro para que lo mire.

- Luffy: Pero que, ¿acaso no te gusto?, ¿no te agrado? – le dice de manera cortejante.

- Margaret: Nononono, que diga sisisisi..etooo.. – dice toda roja.

- Luffy: Entonces no hay ningún problema para que te cases conmigo – le dice y le va acercando el rostro poco a poco para darle un beso.

- Margaret: Espera Luffy-san…yoyoyoyo…no estoy lista aun, Luffy-san – pero este no le hace caso y Margaret por tanta excitación se desploma en los brazos de Luffy.

- Luffy: Eh?, ¿Margaret?, hola hola –le da unas cachetadas leves – ¿aun estas Ahí? – La sacude y no recibe respuesta – creo que no, bueno mejor me voy a seguir buscando – La suelta y se retira dejando a una Margaret sobreexcitada en el suelo.

Minutos más tarde Nami y Robin llegan al lugar, y solo encuentran a Margaret en el suelo.

- Nami: ¿Que le habrá pasado?

- Robin: No lo sé, pero lo más importante, ¿dónde estará Luffy?

- Nami: Tienes razón, le preguntare si sabe algo – refiriéndose a Margaret – Donde esta Luffy – no recibe respuesta – Despierta, donde esta Luffy – aun sin recibir respuesta.

- Robin: Déjala Nami-san, no creo que te vaya a responder.

- Nami: , bueno creo que estamos como al principio.

- Robin: Si, sigamos buscándolo, que pronto oscurecerá.

- Nami: Esta bien, andando – ya se habían puesto en marcha cuando escucharon el balbuceo de Margaret.

- Margaret: Lu..Lu..Luffy-san…..

- Nami: ¿?, parece que ya está despertando – y va con Margaret – Oye dinos donde esta Luffy.

- Robin: Espera Nami-san, parece que está diciendo algo – y ponen atención a lo que dice.

- Margaret: Luffy-san….yo…yo..

- Nami y Robin: ¿?

- Margaret: Yo…yo….¡ACEPTO SER TU ESPOSA! – se abalanza sobre Nami

- Robin: ¿!Eeeeeeehh!

- Nami: Oye, que te pasa!, suéltame!

- Margaret: ¿Eh? – reacciona – Aaaaaahhhh!, Lu..Lu..Luffy-san!, donde esta Luffy-san!

- Nami: Eso mismo queremos saber.

- Margaret: Eeeeeehh!, se fueeee!.

- Nami: Eso ya lo sabemos, no hace falta que lo digas.

- Margaret: Tengo que seguir buscándolo.

- Robin: Espera.

- Margaret: Que se te ofrece?.

- Robin: Quisiera saber, ¿por qué dijiste eso de que aceptabas ser su esposa? – cosa que puso de colores a Margaret.

- Margaret: Eto…bueno…pues….el…

- Robin: El que?.

- Margaret: El….Me dijo que si yo quería ser su esposa – esto puso en shock a Robin

- Nami: Queeeeeeee!

- Robin:

- Nami: Como que te pidió ser su esposa!

- Margaret: Bueno no le dije que si ya que me desmaye por la emoción…

- Narmi: ¿¡Pero porque te pidió ser su esposa!

- Margaret: Anda en busca de esposa.

- Robin: ¿¡Como que anda en busca de esposa! – volviendo en sí.

- Margaret: Si, me dijo que andaba buscando esposa y por eso se fue al bosque, aunque no se porque se le ocurrió algo así.

- Luffy: Si será tonto, y ahora que esta ebrio más tonto se ha vuelto.

- Robin: Entonces hay que darnos prisa antes que se encuentre con Hancock-san o si no ella si se casará con Luffy.

- Nami: ¡Es cierto! Hay que ponernos en marcha, pero antes – le quita el sombrero de Luffy a Margaret que aun lo tenía – ten Robin – y se lo entrega a Robin.

- Nami: Gracias, andando – y se van.

- Margaret: Ah!, yo también tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Con Luffy…

- Luffy: Que sueño tengoOoOoOo – y cae al suelo – ZzZzZzZzZz

Cerca de donde esta Luffy…..

- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaa!, ¿¡donde esta! – se detiene – Donde podrá estar? – en eso escucha algo - ¿Qué será ese ruido? – Se acerca más – parece que alguien está durmiendo, pero a quien se le ocurre dormir en este lugar – pero se sorprende de quien era – ¡Es Luffy-sama! – y va con el – Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama.

- Luffy: ZzZzZzZzZzZz – profundamente dormido.

- Hancock: Esta muy dormido, bueno esta es mi oportunidad de que Luffy-sama sea mío , Salome sujétalo, nos iremos a un lugar donde no nos molesten – la serpiente obedece y hace lo que se le dijo – Andando – Y se van.

Hancock encontró a Luffy en medio del bosque y ahora lo tiene raptado, a que se referirá ¿con que será suyo?, ¿Qué hara?.

Continuará….


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8: El final de un día largo

En otra parte del bosque….

- Ussop: ¿Donde se habrá metido Luffy?, además por que se le habrá ocurrido venir aquí.

- Franky: No lo sé, tal vez alguna locura se le habrá ocurrido quizás.

- Ussop: Puede que tengas razón, estamos hablando de Luffy, que locuras no puede hacer el.

- Franky: Así es, el es único.

- Ussop: Eso es cierto…. ¿Chopper has podido encontrar algo?

- Chopper: No aun no, se me dificulta todavía el olfatear.

- Franky: Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé.

- Ussop: Si, es cierto – escucha un ruido en los matorrales alertando a los demás – ¿que fue eso?.

- Franky: No lo sé, proviene de por allá – Ussop se acerca.

- Ussop: Eh? – y de los matorrales sale alguien – Waaaa! – se asusta al igual que Chopper y se esconden detrás de Franky.

- Franky: ¡Zoro-nichan!.

- Chopper y Ussop: ¡Zoro!

- Zoro: (Frunciendo el ceño)...Este bosque está mal hecho alguien se puede perder fácil.

- Chopper y Ussop: ¡Tu eres que tiene mal hecha tu orientación!

- Zoro: Oh! Son ustedes, ¿ya se perdieron?.

- Chopper, Ussop y Franky: ¡El que se perdió eres tú!

- Ussop: Que importa, al menos ya encontramos a uno de los perdidos, ahora solo falta Luffy.

- Zoro: ¿¡Como que uno de los perdidos! – dijo furioso.

- Franky: Ya, ya, que no es para ponerse histérico.

- Zoro: Tssk – molesto.

- Chopper: (olfatea, olfatea)….mm!, creo que olfatee algo!

- Ussop: Es Luffy!

- Chopper: Creo si, aunque fue leve pero estoy seguro que es el, provino de aquella dirección, pero...

- Ussop: ¿Pero qué?.

- Chopper: Al parecer también hay alguien más con él.

- Ussop: Alguien!, pero quien será.

- Chopper: No lo sé, no identifico ese olor.

- Franky: Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, vamos por el Capitán.

- Todos: Si – y van de inmediato.

Con Nami y Robin…..

- Nami: Luffyyy!, ¡donde estas!

- Robin: ¡Capitán!, ¡¿donde está!, tengo un buen trozo de carne para ti que te va a encantar – dijo esto último de manera coqueta y pasando su mano sobre su pierna izquierda.

- Nami: ¿Eh?, ¿que fue eso Robin? – refiriéndose a lo que dijo Robin.

- Robin: Oh, nada, solo fue para ver si funcionaba ya que le gusta mucho la carne – dijo luego de guiñarle el ojo.

- Nami: Ah..bueno, "_Si que es muy atrevida y demasiado erótica, todavía estoy sorprendida que se haya enamorado de Luffy"_ – dijo esto último para sí mismo.

Seguían caminando y llamando a Luffy para que apareciera, en eso ven a Franky y compañía corriendo de prisa.

- Nami: Mira, son Franky, Chopper y Ussop, Chicos por acaaaaa!.

- Robin: Al parecer encontraron a Zoro-san

- Nami: Oigan por acaaaaaa! – y los demás escucharon.

- Ussop: Miren, son Nami y Robin – y se detienen – ¡Nami, Robin!, ¡vengan, encontramos a Luffy!

- Nami y Robin: ¿¡Que! – y van con ellos

- Robin: ¿¡Ya encontraron a Luffy! – dice emocionada.

- Ussop: Si, al parecer sí.

- Robin: Que bien, vamos entonces – dice muy feliz.

- Ussop: Si – y se ponen en marcha de nuevo.

Mientras tanto Hancock que llevaba a Luffy "prisionero", por así decirlo, llegaba a una cueva no muy profunda.

- Hancock: Bueno, no es muy acogedor pero parece buen lugar, Salome vamos – y entran – ahora hay que buscar cómo hacer una cama confortante..mmm!, esto servirá – ve lo que parece el nido de un oso y lo recuesta – Ahora si Luffy-sama, serás totalmente mío – y empieza a quitarse la capa.

- Robin: ¿¡Chopper ya nos estamos acercando!

- Chopper: Si, ya estamos cerca.

- Robin: Bien.

- Ussop: Me pregunto quién es el que está con Luffy.

- Robin: ¿¡Alguien está con Luffy!, ¿¡quien es! – preocupada.

- Ussop: No lo sabemos, Chopper no pudo identificar el olor del que está con él.

- Robin: Nami-san, acaso no será… - más preocupada.

- Nami: Démonos prisa – y aceleraron el pasó.

- Ussop: ¿Eh?, ¿porque la prisa?, ¡Espereeeeeen!

- Hancock: He estado esperando por este momento – dice mientras se posiciona encima de Luffy que aun está dormido – y no habrá nadie para impedirlo – le empieza a desabotonar el chaleco – Luffy-sama, cuanto te he deseado – Acaricia el pecho del chico de goma – Te haré sentir muy bien – Ella desabotona un poco su blusa dejando ver su escote y se inclina para acercar su rostro al de el – Luffy….sama – y acerca más su rostro lentamente.

- Chopper: Es en esa cueva, Luffy está dentro y también quien lo acompaña.

- Robin: Bien, voy por Luffy – y acelera el paso dejando al resto atrás.

- Franky: Al parecer Robin-nechan si que está demasiado preocupada por su querido capitán.

- Nami: Como no va a estarlo, ella lo ama – dice sonriendo

Robin llega y se adentra en la cueva, al llegar al fondo encuentra a Hancock con Luffy.

- Robin: ¿¡Pero que le estás haciendo a Luffy! – interrumpe el momento.

- Hancock: ¿¡Tu otra vez!, ¿¡Qué quieres!, ¿Qué no vez que estoy en mi momento a solas con Luffy-sama? – Eso hizo enfurecer a Robin.

- Robin: ¿¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo! Solamente te estás aprovechando de la situación, ya que Luffy no sabe lo que hace.

*Nota: Lo dice porque esta ebrio, no por la idiotez natural de este.

- Hancock: ¡Cállate!, no te metas en lo que no te importa, además Luffy-sama es mío y de nadie más lo será.

- Robin: En eso te equivocadas, Luffy será mío.

- Hancock: ¡Ja!, en tus sueños – luego acerca su rostro al de Luffy acariciándolo - el será mi esposo y nos iremos a Amazon Lilly donde Reinara a mi lado.

- Robin: Eso no sucederá – enojándose más.

- Hancock: Ya lo veremos – y lo besa de nuevo, cosa que hizo explotar a Robin.

- Robin: Tu…¡Como te atreves!, ¡Eso no te lo perdonare! – Se pone en posición de combate.

- Hancock: Y que Harás al respecto – le dice de manera retadora.

- Robin: Esto….diez fleurs – Brota diez brazos los cuales jalaron a Hancock quitándola de encima de Luffy y haciendo que esta se de un buen contra el suelo – cincuenta fleurs – brotados del suelo y como si fuera concierto de Rock levantan a luffy y lo llevan ante Robin – ahora estas a salvo conmigo – le dice con una sonrisa tierna mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos – salgamos de aquí – con la ayuda de dos brazos mas lo carga como princesa, en este caso príncipe y salen de la cueva.

- Ussop: Miren es Robin – dice al verla salir.

- Franky: Si, y también está con el Capitán.

- Nami: Como esta?

- Robin: Bien, solo está dormido – lo mira de manera muy tierna, los demás observan eso y empiezan verlos de manera burlona.

- Franky: Como derramas miel por el capitán – Robin solo se ruborizo.

- Robin: Que puedo decir – dice aun ruborizada y riendo.

- Ussop: Bueno, creo que daré la señal de que lo hemos encontrado – saca la véngala y la dispara – vámonos – en cuanto estaban a punto de irse…

- Hancock: ¿¡A donde crees que vas! – Hancock había salido también de la cueva.

- Nami: ¡Es Hancock!

- Hancock: Devuélveme a Luffy-sama.

- Robin: Eso nunca, no te daré a mi amado Capitán, porque yo seré su Reina y estaré a su lado – y lo besa haciendo enfadar a Hancock.

- Hancock: ¡Como te atreves a besarlo!, solo te aprovechas de la oportunidad.

- Robin: Mira quien lo dice, si tu también te aprovechaste de él aun durmiendo – enfureciendo mas Hancock.

- Hancock: Ahora veras, ¡SALOMEEEE! – Sin darse cuenta Luffy fue arrebato de los brazos de Robin por la serpiente de Hancock.

- Robin: Luffy!

- Chopper: Vamos por el – Junto con Franky, Ussop y Zoro van por Luffy, Chopper cambia a su forma Heavy Point, pero la serpiente ágilmente lo atrapa y lo lanza estrellándolo con los demás.

- Ussop: Esa serpiente es fuerte.

- Hancock: Salome es una serpiente de Amazon Lilly, todas las serpientes de la isla son extremadamente fuertes, en especial ella.

- Zoro: Eso ya lo veremos, Oni….. – pero lo detienen

- Ussop: Espera!

- Zoro: ¿¡Porque me detienes!

- Ussop: Si lo atacas, también lastimarías a Luffy.

- Zoro: Tssk, ¿¡entonces que se te ocurre!

- Ussop: No lo sé, pero tenemos que quitarle a Luffy sin dañarlo.

- Robin: ¡Suelta a Luffy!

- Hancock: ¡Ja!, eso nunca, Salome no lo dejes que te lo quiten.

- Nami: ¡Esa mujer ya me está hartando!

- Robin: Pues yo la estoy empezando a odiar – dice muy furiosa – Parece que tendré que derrotarte para que me des a Luffy.

- Hancock: Eso ya lo veremos, nadie excepto Luffy-sama me ha derrotado, por algo era una Shichibukai.

- Robin: Espero que estés lista – se pone en guardia.

- Hancock: Adelante – también poniéndose en guardia.

- Robin: Dos fleurs…. – brota dos manos encima de los pechos de Hancock – bofetada – y le da una bofetada – eso fue por hacerme enojar.

- Hancock: Pero como… - recibe otra bofetada.

- Robin: Esa por haber besado a Luffy.

- Hancock: Grrrrrrrrrrrgh – y recibe otra.

- Robin: Esa fue por que se me antojo.

- Hancock: No creas que con esto me vas a….. – no termino de decir su frase cuando ya las dos manos empezaron a bofetearla constantemente.

- Robin: Ahora siente mi ira, sabrás el porque me decían la niña demonio – dice muy furiosa, cosa que hizo temblar a los demás.

- Todos: si que da miedo cuando se enoja (con una gotita cayendo de su nuca).

- Hancock: Fue suficiente – dice al sujetar las manos – ahora veras – utiliza su haki derribando a Robin y haciendo desaparecer las dos manos en Hancock.

- Robin: Eso fue muy poderoso.

- Nami, Chopper y Ussop: ¡Robin! – van en su ayuda pero los detiene Zoro.

- Zoro: Alto ahí, no se metan.

- Nami: ¿¡Pero qué dices!, ¡Tenemos que ayudarla!

- Zoro: Es su pelea, sería injusto.

- Nami: Que patrañeras son esas, Robin está en problemas así que iremos ayudarla – se disponían a ir pero en eso Zoro saca una de sus Katanas con el filo hacia ello deteniéndolos.

- Zoro: Tendrán que derrotarme si quieren pasar – dice con una mirada que daba mas miedo que la de Robin, haciéndolos cambiar de opinión.

- Hancock: Nunca me vencerás…Kiss Pistol – y lanza un corazón con Haki hacia Robin que pudo esquivar por poco y que dando sorprendida por el impacto que este provocaba – lo esquivaste bien.

- Robin: ¿¡Que fue eso!, parecía como una bala de cañón.

- Hancock: Eso fue hecho por mi Haki del Rey.

- Robin: "_Tendré que tener cuidado con eso"_, eso no me asusta.

- Zoro: ¿¡! – se percata de una presencia

- Hancock: Prepárate….Kiss pistol – Robin lo esquiva – Kiss pistol – otra vez lo esquiva – eres muy buena esquivando, pero no creo que dures mucho – y se lanza contra ella – perfume feur – le da una patada, pero no logra petrificarla ya que no tiene efecto en ella – al parecer no te hace efecto mi perfume feur, pero si el golpe.

- Robin: Como si eso me derrotara – decía sonriendo.

- Luffy: mgñmgñg – gruñendo.

- Robin: Tres fleur.

- Hancock: Perfume feur.

Hancock se detuvo con la punta de su pie a punto de golpear el cuello de Robin y esta tenía sus manos sujetando el cuello de Hancock para dislocarselo.

- Hancock: No peleas nada mal, reconozco eso.

- Robin: Lo mismo digo para ti, haces honor a tu antiguo titulo.

Ambas se fueron separando poco a poco.

- Zoro: "_Que gran espíritu de lucha"_ – dijo para sí mismo sorprendido.

- Nami: ¡Robin, dale su merecido a esa mujer serpiente!

- Hancock: Comenzamos?.

- Robin: Cuando quieras.

- Luffy: zZzZzZz..mgñgmgñgmm.

Estaban a punto de comenzar cuando una flecha se dirigía hacia Robin, pero esta fue repelida por Brook que había llegado con Sanji.

- Brook: Parece que llegue a tiempo, Yohohoho.

- Sanji: Si, por poco.

- Nami: ¡Sanji, Brook!

- Brook: Por favor, ¿sería tan amable de salir de su escondite?, quien quiera que seas, Yohohoho – y de los arboles sale Margaret.

- Hancock: Margaert!

- Margaret: He llegado Hebihime-sama para ayudarle.

- Hancock: No necesito tu ayuda Margaret.

- Margaret: Pero Hebihime-sama.

- Hancock: Esto es entre ella y yo, no te entrometas.

- Margaret: Esta bien, como usted diga.

- Sanji: ¿Se puede saber porque están peleando?.

- Nami: Creo que es obvio no?, por el – y señala a Luffy.

- Sanji: ¿¡Eeeeeeh!, ¿¡por ese idiota!

- Nami: ¿Por quién mas creías?

- Luffy: Mñgmñgngñg – pero con un gesto de molestia.

Robin y Hancock seguían peleando con todo lo que tenían mientras que Luffy al parecer le molestaba el ruido.

- Hancock: ¡Kiss Pistol!.

- Luffy: Mgñgmngñnmñg – molesto.

- Robin: Tres fleurs!

- Luffy: Grrrrrrgh – molestándose mas

- Hancock: ¡Perfume feur!

- Luffy: Grrrrrrgh – molestándose aun mas

- Robin: ¡Pies fleurs!

- Luffy: ¡Grrrrrrrrrrrgh! - molestia en aumento.

- Hancock: (jadeando)...Al parecer no te piensas rendir..(Jadeando) – ya estaba cansada.

- Robin: Lo mismo digo para ti..(jadeando) – en las mismas condiciones que Hancock.

- Hancock: Que tal si lo decidimos en el siguiente golpe y la que pierda renunciará a Luffy-sama, ¿Qué te parece? - Robin se quedo pensando un momento - ¿Aceptas o no?.

- Robin: De acuerdo, acepto.

- Hancock: Seré generosa, puedes usar cualquier cosa que sea como arma.

- Robin: Gracias por tu generosidad, la aceptare con gusto, Nami préstame tu Perfect Clima Impact.

- Nami: Eh!, acaso sabes cómo funciona!.

- Robin: No, pero servirá para ponerla fuera de combate.

- Nami: Esta bien, toma – y le lanza su arma.

- Robin: Gracias, enseguida te lo devuelvo.

- Hancock: ¿Estas Lista?.

- Robin: Cuando Quieras.

- Hancock: Aya voy – y se lanza para el ataque

- Robin: Prepárate – se dirige hacia Hancock

- Hancock: ¡Perfume feur!

- Robin: Salto Fleur – y brota pies para dar un gran salto.

Ambas estaban a punto de dar el último golpe hasta que …..

- Luffy: Déjenme dormir de una puta vez! - Luffy se había soltado de la serpiente y se pone en medio de ellas.

Pero desgraciadamente ninguna de las dos pudo detenerse a tiempo y Luffy recibió un buen garrotazo en la nuca por parte de Robin y una pata por parte de Hancock que lo mando a volar y estrellarse contra una enorme roca.

- Tripulación: Luffy!

- Robin: Luffy!

- Hancock: Luffy-sama!

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante lo que sucedió.

- Chopper: Luffy! – y va en su ayuda.

- Hancock: ¡Mira lo que has hecho, todo es tu culpa!

- Robin: ¿¡Mi culpa!, ¡pero si tu también tienes la culpa!

- Hancock: ¡Pero tú lo Knockeaste con tu arma!

- Robin: ¡Y tu lo mandaste a volar con tu patada!

Estas seguían su pelea pero ahora de miradas, tirando chispas, mientras que el resto esta con Luffy y Chopper atendiéndolo.

- Nami: ¿¡Como esta!

- Chopper: Solo está dormido, aunque le va a dar una fuerte resaca cuando despierte.

- Nami: Que alivio.

- Robin: ¡Robiin!, ¡Luffy está bien, solo está dormido!

- Robin y Hancock: Que alivio – suspiran de alivio.

- Chopper: Ahora tiene que descansar, hay que llevarlo de vuelta a la mansión, mañana le prepararé algo para la resaca.

- Robin: Yo lo llevare.

- Hancock: No, yo lo llevare – y empiezan de nuevo su pelea de miradas.

- Chopper: Zoro llévalo tu (-.-')

- Zoro: Si – y como si fuera costal de papas se lo pone en el hombro.

Todos se regresaron a la mansión después de un largo día, Garp ya estaba esperándolos junto a Makino y las sirvientas que también regresaron.

- Garp: Buajajajaja, ya encontraron a mi tonto nieto, bien hecho.

- Makino: ¡Luffy!, ¿¡pero que le paso!

- Nami: Esta bien, solo está dormido.

- Makino: ¿¡Pero porque tiene esas heridas!

- Nami: Solo tuvo un pequeño accidente – Robin y Hancock solo hicieron como que no escucharon.

- Makino: ¿Eh?

- Nami: Bueno, hay que llevarlo a su habitación para que descanse.

- Robin: Nami-san Espera.

- Nami: ¿Que pasa Robin?

- Robin: Bueno, creo que al capitán le gustaría despertar junto con esto – y le muestra el sombrero.

- Robin: Creo que tienes razón – y lo toma.

- Nami: Bueno, nosotros llevamos a Luffy y nos pasamos a dormir, que hoy fue un día difícil – se va con Luffy y el resto de la tripulación.

- Garp: Yo también, ya me dio sueño, también ustedes niñas – refiriéndose a las sirvientas – pero antes lleven a Nico Robin, Boa Hancock y a su acompañante a sus habitaciones.

- Sirvientas: Si Garp-sama – entonces una de ellas se ofrece a llevarlas.

- Sirvienta A: Síganme Por favor – y las lleva – Esta es la de Hancock-sama, su equipaje ya está dentro.

- Hancock: Muy amable, gracias.

- Sirvienta A: La habitación que esta por allá – señalando dos puertas más adelante a la de Hancock – es la de Robin-sama.

- Robin: Gracias – aunque de algún modo estaba feliz por la habitación que le dieron.

- Sirvienta A: Y Esta – señala la que está enfrente de la habitación que queda en medio de la de Robin y Hancock – es la de Margaret-sama.

- Margaret: Gracias.

- Hancock: A quien le pertenece esta habitación – refiriéndose a la que está en frente a la de Margaret.

- Sirvienta A: Esa es la habitación de Luffy-sama.

- Margaret y Hancock: ¿¡!

- Hancock: _"La..la…¡habitación de Luffy-sama!"_

- Margaret: _"¿¡La habitación de Luffy-san!"_

- Robin: "_No me gusta que estén cerca de Luffy, pero me alegro de estar a un lado de su habitación, por lo menos podre hacerle una visita nocturna" _– dijo para sí misma sonriendo.

- Sirvienta A: Me retiro, que pasen buena noche – y se va.

Y así todas se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar después de un largo día agitado, Luffy el cual ya estaba en la suya, duerme pacíficamente también.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

Nota: Como que ya me canse de nombrar a las sirvientas por Letra he decidido ponerles nombres, sobre la apariencia de cada una, pues la dejamos que son de cabello negro unas lo tienen corto y otras lo tienen largo hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos cafés, jijiji, conforme vaya haciendo el Fic aparecerán las sirvientas, a continuación los nombres de cada una con sus respectivos puestos:

Sirvienta A: Mika (Líder de las mucamas y tesorera de las finanzas de Garp)

Sirvienta B: Rina (Cocina)

Sirvienta C: Hanna (Cocina)

Sirvienta D: Mary (Limpieza)

Sirvienta E: Yuri (Limpieza)

Sirvienta F: Cary (Jardinería)

Sirvienta G: Yurie (Jardinería)

Sirvienta H: Kana (Seguridad)

Sirvienta I: Ema (Seguridad)

Espero que las identifiquen bien o mejor dicho, yo y no las vaya a poner con letra XD.

_AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL NOVENO CAPITULO, ME TARDE MUCHO EN HACERLO PERO AQUÍ ESTA, LAS OBRAS MAESTRAS TARDAN EN HACERSE, QUE LO DISFRUTEN._

**Capitulo 9: Sensaciones extrañas.**

Otro día comenzaba en la Villa de Fucsia, para nuestros amigos ya era el tercer día en la Villa, y en ese tiempo han sucedido muchas cosas las cuales nunca se pudieron imaginar, como el de enterarse que Luffy es de familia millonaria, que Robin este enamorada de Luffy, la llegada de Hancock y el saber que ella también está enamorada de él, al igual que Margaret, pero lo de ella nadie lo sabe aun, solo Robin y Nami y por último el compromiso que el abuelo de Luffy le arreglaría para cuando este regresara, que ahora se convirtió en una guerra desenfrenada entre Robin y Hancock, …y Margaret también (pero como dije, nadie lo sabe aun), para convertirse en la esposa de Luffy y Reina de los piratas, al igual que también en heredera de la fortuna que les dejara Garp.

Ahora continuemos con nuestra historia…

Luffy duerme tranquilamente en su cama después de lo que sucedió el día tan alocado que tuvieron ayer.

- Luffy: zZzZzZz – estira su mano derecha pero siente algo suave y redondo – ¿mm?….(aprieta)..(aprieta) – luego se escucha un pequeño gemido.

- ¿?: Hah! – y quita la mano.

- Luffy: mgñanmgn – y ahora estira su mano izquierda y al igual que la derecha siente algo suave y redondo pero más grande –¿mmmm?….(aprieta)..(aprieta) – y otro gemido se vuelve a escuchar.

- ¿?: mmmph! – y vuelve a quitar la mano.

Se trata de levantar pero siente un peso que se lo impide, toca con sus manos lo que tiene encima y los desliza sintiendo algo muy suave y lizo, haciendo que se escuche otro leve gemido.

- ¿? – hyah! – entonces medio abre los ojos.

Luego quita un poco las sabanas y voltea a su derecha viendo a Robin dormida, la cual llevaba puesta una lencería exótica, con unas braguitas negras y una blusa transparente que dejaba ver su sostén también en color negro.

- Luffy: ¿Robin? – dice medio dormido y luego voltea a la izquierda.

A su izquierda, contempla a Hancock dormida la cual también estaba con su lencería exótica, pero a diferencia a Robin, esta tenía un conjunto de bragas y medias con tirantes de color rojo escarlata y un sujetador del mismo color el cual no le cubría del todo sus dos enormes atributos.

- Luffy: ¿Hammock? – dice igual de dormido, y finalmente voltea al frente.

Al frente tiene a Margaret la cual duerme tranquilamente encima, esta no llevaba puesta ningún tipo de lencería, solamente estaba en bragas blancas con una blusa ligera de tirantes, pero ¡SIN SUJETADOR!, dejando sentir de lleno sus atributos.

- Luffy: ¿Margaret? – Dice al verla, voltea a verlas de nuevo a cada una – huaaaaaaa(bosteza)…. ¿Qué estarán haciendo en mi cama? - luego siente una punzada en la cabeza provocada por la resaca - Que dolor de cabeza – dice tocándose la frente – creo que me iré a tomar un baño, a ver si así se me quita – Luffy cuidadosamente acomoda a Margaret para no despertarla donde él estaba acostado y se dirige a la ducha.

Ahora un pequeño Flashback del cómo fue que llegaron estas damiselas a la cama...

[FLASHBACK]

_Era ya pasada la medianoche, todos estaban descansando en sus habitaciones después del largo y cansado día que tuvieron, pero al parecer no todos estaban durmiendo, alguien caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación del Capitán de goma._

_¿?: fufufu, dije que te haría una visita nocturna y eso hare._

_Era Robin quien estaba frente a la puerta de Luffy en bata de dormir, abre cuidadosamente la puerta sin hacer ruido y entra cerrándola del mismo modo, se acerca a la cama poniéndose enfrente de ella._

_- Robin: Que lindo se ve cuando duerme – dice y entonces se quita la bata de dormir dejando mostrar su escultural cuerpo con una lencería provocativa – Capitán, sea como sea serás mío – y con sigilo se mete bajo la sabana, se recuesta a la derecha de Luffy y lo mira, acaricia su marcado torso y le da un beso en la mejilla – ya me imagino la cara que pondrá cuando me vea al despertar (risa) – se acomoda para disponerse a dormir._

_Una hora después de que Robin se había metido a la cama y habiéndose quedado dormida, la puerta nuevamente se abre sin que se dieran cuenta._

_- ¿?: Esta es mi oportunidad, pasar la noche y despertar al lado de Luffy-sama como siempre he querido – Si, obviamente es Hancock (u.u)._

_Hancock entra a la habitación y se pone del lado contrario de la cama donde Robin esta acostada, esta se quita su capa y deja ver otra lencería provocativa._

_- Hancock: Con esto caerá rendido a mis pies y será totalmente mío – al igual que Robin esta se mete en la cama de Luffy, acaricia el torso de Luffy, además de acariciarle el torso se fue a acariciar un poco más al sur – Ooh!, esto también va a ser mío – dice con una sonrisa picara, luego de dejar de tocar lo que "le pertenecerá" le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a dormir._

_Otra hora paso después de que Hancock entrara y se metiera en la cama, y nuevamente la puerta se abrió, pero esta vez quien entro caminaba totalmente dormida._

_¿?: Luffy-san, ~Luffy-saaaann~ - Era Margaret quien estaba sonámbula._

_Esta sin deberla ni temerla se mete a la cama de Luffy y recostándose sobre él, a diferencia de Robin y Hancock, esta solamente lleva puesta su ropa con la que duerme._

_- Margaret: Luffy-san, si quiero casarme contigo – dice dormida, entonces le da un beso en los labios, luego se queda acostada en su pecho quedando totalmente dormida._

[FIN FLASHBACK]

- Luffy: Mmmm…ahora que lo pienso, anoche sentí que alguien me beso, creo que fueron tres, dos en las mejillas y otro en mi boca – dice este pensando debajo de la regadera – bueno que importa – y siguió con su baño.

Mientras tanto que Luffy se bañaba, nuestras hermosas mujeres estaban todavía en su quinto sueño.

Empecemos con Robin…

- Robin: Capitán – veamos lo que sueña (n.n).

[SUEÑO DE ROBIN]

_Robin se encontraba en la cubierta del Sunny sentada en su silla leyendo como siempre lo hace, en eso su lectura es interrumpida por dos brazos que le cierran el libro y la abrazan por detrás._

_- Luffy: Hola Robin – le dice susurrándole al oído._

_- Robin: Ca..ca..capitán!, que hace! – dice ruborizada._

_- Luffy: Que no es obvio, estoy abrazándote._

_- Robin: Si, pero porque!_

_- Luffy: Porque te quiero y quiero que seas mi Reina._

_- Robin: Capitán, eso quiere decir que…. – entonces Luffy se pone frente a Robin y se arrodilla._

_- Luffy: Si, quiero que seas mi esposa y que estés a mi lado._

_- Robin: Capitán, yo...yo… - Luffy la silencia poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios._

_-Luffy: Deja de llamarme Capitán, de ahora en adelante llámame por mi nombre quieres, ya que serás mi Reina- le quita el dedo – ¿Entonces qué dices?, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_- Robin: Si, si quiero – y terminan con un beso._

[FIN DEL SUEÑO]

- Robin: Luffy, que feliz soy – dice entre sueños.

Seguimos con Hancock…

- Hancock: Luffy-sama… - miremos un poco (n.n)

[SUEÑO DE HANCOCK]

_Como siempre en las imaginaciones de Hancock todo pasa en un escenario de teatro, esta vez con Luffy y ella como protagonistas y siendo iluminados por los reflectores._

_- Luffy: Hancock, hay algo que quiero decirte – dice dándole la espalda._

_-Hancock: ¿Luffy-sama?, ¿qué sucede?_

_- Luffy: He estado pensando mucho y me he dado cuenta de algo._

_- Hancock: ¿De qué está hablando Luffy-sama?_

_- Luffy: De que me he dado cuenta que siempre has sido tú – se voltea para verla de frente, haciendo latir el corazón de Hancock más rápido._

_- Hancock: ¿Luffy-sama?._

_- Luffy: Si, tu eres la mujer que amo y quiero que seas mi reina – le dice sujetando la mano de Hancock con ambas manos, y también como siempre en las imaginaciones de ella le cambia el rostro de Luffy a una de súper galán con un fondo de rosas – Hancock, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Hancock: Luffy-sama, claro que si quiero – se le escapa una pequeña lágrima de felicidad, después de eso otro reflector se enciende iluminando a alguien más, nada más y nada menos que Robin._

_- Robin: ¿¡Luffy, porque!, ¿¡porque a ella y no a mí! – dice de manera dramática como lo hacía Hancock._

_- Luffy: Lo siento Robin, ya he elegido, Hancock será mi esposa – dice abrazándola y empezando a retirarse._

_- Robin: Espera Luffy, no me dejes, hare todo lo que me pidas pero no me dejes – se deja caer – Luffy regresaaa! – pero no le hace caso._

_- Hancock: Luffy-sama, que feliz soy el que me hayas elegido como tu esposa._

_- Luffy: Si, yo también estoy feliz de haberte elegido._

_- Hancock: Luffy-sama..._

_- Luffy: Hancock…. – y terminan con un beso._

[FIN DEL SUEÑO]

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama…. – dice entre sueños.

Y por ultimo seguimos con Margaret….

- Margaret: Luffy-san…. – Veamos que hay aquí (n.n).

[SUEÑO DE MARGARET]

_Margaret se encontraba terminando de patrullar el perímetro de Amazon Lilly._

_- Margaret: Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy – estaba a punto de irse pero escucha que alguien se acerca - ¿¡Quien anda ahí! – Saca su arco y flecha preparada para atacar – Sal si no quieres salir herido._

_Entonces, de entre la maleza sale Luffy._

_- Margaret: ¿¡Luffy-san!, ¿¡Que haces aquí!, ¿¡Cuando llegaste! – Guarda su arco y flecha, pero este no le decía nada - ¿Luffy-san?, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta al no recibir respuesta, de repente la acorrala contra un árbol - ¿¡Que estás haciendo!._

_- Luffy: Calla – agacha la mirada_

_- Margaret: Eh?, ¿¡Dime que sucede!_

_- Luffy: Yo...he venido por ti para que seas mi reina – dice levantando la mirada y mirándola a los ojos._

_- Margaret: Luffy-san… - dice sorprendida tapándose la boca con sus manos._

_- Luffy: Si Margaret, quiero que seas mi esposa y Reines a mi lado._

_- Margaret: Luffy-san yo…yo…_

_- Luffy: Margaret, te lo preguntare una vez – le dice mirándola a los ojos – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser mí Reina?_

_- Margaret: Luffy-san...yo…yo… - entonces Luffy la besa._

_- Luffy: ¿Aceptas o no?._

_- Margaret: Si –Dijo y luego lo abraza para darle un tierno beso._

[FIN DEL SUEÑO]

- Margaret: Luffy-san… - dice sonriente mientras duerme.

- Luffy: Que bien me siento después de un buen baño para refrescarme – dice al salir del baño – ¿Aun siguen durmiendo? – Dice al verlas en la cama – creo que las dejare que sigan, mientras yo me voy a desayunar – con su típica sonrisa, toma su sombrero y se va.

A los minutos después de que Luffy se marchara, nuestras bellezas durmientes empiezan a despertar de sus hermosos sueños platónicos.

- Robin: Luffy - y sin saber que Luffy ya no estaba le da a Margaret el beso de los buenos días – buenos días.

- Margaret: Luffy-san, jijiji – dormida en sus sueños.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama – al igual que Robin, hace la misma acción – buenos días.

- Margaret: Luffy-san, jijijiji, yo también te quiero – aun en sus sueños.

Mientras tanto con Luffy….

- Luffy: efo efa ie rifo (Traducción: esto está bien rico) – Luffy ya había empezado a comer.

- Yuri: **Gracias Luffy-sama, Sanji-san nos enseño algunas cosas** – Como le habrá entendido lo que dijo? (:S )

- Luffy: (traga)…¿enserio?, pues les enseño bien.

- Sanji: Veo que ya estas mejor.

- Luffy: Si, mucho mejor, shishishi.

- Sanji: Iré a preparar el desayuno.

- Yuri: No es necesario, ya lo estamos haciendo nosotras.

- Sanji: Oh! Bueno, de vez en cuando tengo que descansar.

- Luffy: Además que les quedo muy rica.

- Yuri: Si me disculpan, iré a llamar a todos para que vengan – y se va.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Luffy…

- Hancock: Despertar en una rica mañana, darle un beso de los buenos días a mi amado Luffy-sama, sentir su aroma al despertar, eso es lo que siempre había deseado – dice muy alucinada – ¡pero en vez de eso despierto y lo primero que veo es tu maldita cara!

- Robin: Eso mismo digo yo, a mí tampoco me gusta ver tu desagradable cara y menos por la mañana.

- Hancock: ¿¡Que dijiste!

- Robin: Lo que oíste y lo que más me disgusta es que te acerques a mi Capitán – dice de brazos cruzados.

- Hancock: Me importa poco si te molesta o no, aun así haré que Luffy-sama sea mío, ni tu ni nadie más lo impedirá – dice haciendo su pose de superioridad.

- Robin: Ni creas que te dejare acercarte a él.

- Hancock: Bueno, creo que ahora si terminaremos con nuestro pendiente – se pone en guardia.

- Robin: Ya lo esperaba con ansias – también se puso en guardia.

- Hancock: Lista?

- Robin: Cuando quieras.

Pero antes de que comenzaran algo les llamo la atención, era Margaret que aun estaba dormida y balbuceando algo, la cual no la notaron por su pleito matutino.

- Margaret: Luffy-san, Luffy-san – aun estaba en su sueño pero no la escucharon.

- Robin: Que le pasa a tu amiga, además que está haciendo ella aquí?

- Hancock: No lo sé, hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Margaret: Luffy-san, yo también te quiero y ya te dije que si quiero casarme contigo, jeje…si…también te daré un bebe – dice aun entre sueños, babeando, ruborizada y sonriente.

Al escuchar esto, Robin y Hancock olvidaron totalmente su disputa y se enfocaron en asesinar a la pobre amazona que duerme.

- Robin: Vaya, vaya así que ella también esta tras mi Capitán – dice con un semblante de un verdadero demonio, sus manos se convirtieron en verdaderas garras de demonios listas para desgarrar.

- Hancock: Margaret, no creí que me fueras a traicionar de esa manera, al parecer no tendré piedad de ti tampoco – dice con una sonrisa macabra, la mirada oscura y los ojos brillando en blanco.

- Margaret: Luffy-san, Luffy-san – aun dormía, pero al sentir el instinto asesino de las chicas despierta inmediatamente – ¿!¡?, woaaa – esquiva el ataque de las furiosas mujeres que destrozaron la cama.

Con Luffy….

- Luffy: Eh?, que fue ese ruido?

- Sanji: No lo sé, vino de arriba.

- Luffy: iré a ver qué sucede - y se levanta con un trozo de carne en la mano.

- Sanji: Voy contigo.

Volviendo con nuestras chicas…..

- Margaret: Hebihime-sama, ¿¡Porque me ataca!.

- Hancock: ¿Y preguntas porque?, tú que me acabas de traicionar – con la misma postura.

- Margaret: ¿¡Pero de que me habla!

- Hancock: Hace un momento estabas balbuceando algo acerca de Luffy-sama mientras dormías, que te casarías con él y…¡que tendrías un bebe! – esto puso a Margaret pálida.

- Margaret: Bueno….etooo…vera…yo.

- Hancock: ¡Entonces es cierto!, ¡También quieres tener a Luffy-sama!

-Margaret: yo….. – Aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos con fuerza, luego agarra aire - ¡SI, YO TAMBIEN AMO A LUFFY-SAN Y NO ME IMPORTA EL COMPETIR CON USTED O CON QUIEN SEA PARA TENERLO!

- Robin: fufufu, no me importan quienes sean, pero no dejare que se acerquen a mi capitán – aun con el mismo semblante.

- Hancock: Eso mismo digo para ti.

- Margaret: Lo mismo va para usted, Hebihime-sama.

- Robin, Hancock, Margaret: "_Yo seré quien se convierta en su esposa" – dicen para sí mismas._

Mientras tanto en el pasillo…

- Yuri: ¿Que habrá sido eso? – Preguntándose por el ruido de hace un momento – bueno, tengo que ir a despertar a los demás.

Cuando iba en dirección hacia donde está la tripulación pasa por la habitación de Luffy y se detiene al escuchar voces que provienen de adentro.

- Yuri: Eh?, hay alguien en la habitación de Luffy-sama – Toca la puerta – ¿¡Quien está dentro! – llama pero no recibe respuesta alguna.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta hasta que se escucho que alguien dentro de la habitación dijo….

-¿?: ¡Ya es suficiente!, ¡Ahora verán! – luego como bala, la puerta salió disparada llevándose a la pobre mucama aplastándola contra la pared.

Tal estruendo hizo despertar a Garp y al resto de la tripulación, los cuales salieron de sus habitaciones.

- Nami: ¿¡Pero qué está pasando!.

- Garp: ¿¡Que carajos es ese alboroto! – dice en pijama con su gorrito de perro que dice Garp.

Tanto los Mugiwara como Garp se dirigen hacia donde está el ajetreo.

- Nami: Proviene de la habitación de Luffy.

- Garp: Tan temprano y ya está con sus idioteces – dice furioso

Al acercarse a la habitación de Luffy ven la puerta tirada y la pared con fisuras y una silueta con forma humana marcada.

- Garp: ¿¡Pero qué carajos paso aquí! – En cuanto termino de decir su frase, Yuri, que se supone iría avisar a todos sale disparada contra la pared dejando otra silueta marcada – ¿¡Estas bien! – pero esta no lo escuchó.

- Yuri: ¿¡Como se atreven a tratarme así!, ya verán – entra de nuevo pero a los pocos segundos otra vez sale disparada.

- Garp: ¡Yuri! – y esta por fin lo escucha.

- Yuri: ¡Garp-sama!

- Garp: ¿¡Me puedes decir que carajos es lo que está pasando!

- Yuri: Pues estoy tratando de parar un pleito de mujeres en celo.

- Garp: ¿Eh?

- Yuri: Me refiero a ellas – señalando dentro del cuarto, entonces Garp y los demás se asoman.

- Garp: ¿¡Pero qué demonios, sucedió aquí! – se queda sorprendido al igual que el resto de la tripulación ante tales destrozos.

Vieron el desastroso estado en el que estaba la habitación, la cama partida en dos, las cortinas rotas, los vidrios rotos, espejos rotos, muebles hechos trizas, el suelo agujereado, las paredes agujereadas, parecía como si una guerra se hubiera librado dentro de la habitación, luego de ver el desastre se percataron de Robin, Hancock y Margaret.

- Garp: ¡Ustedes tres!, ¿¡que se supone que están haciendo aquí! – dice furioso y las tres se percataron de la presencia del Ex vicealmirante.

- Hancock: ¡Garp-sama!

- Robin: ¡Garp-san!

- Margaret: ¡Garp-sama!

El resto de la tripulación también se percató de ellas, lo cual también hubo reacciones por parte de algunos miembros de la tripulación, ya que nuestras hermosas damas estaban con su lencería de provocación para Luffy.

- Brook: Bragas negras, rojas y blancas, esto es el paraíso, yohohoho – dice con un sangrado nasal y cayendo desmayado (Aun que como puede sangrar si es puro huesos (¬¬')).

- Zoro: "_No debo ser afectado por algo como eso, para eso he entrenado mi cuerpo y mente"_ – dice para sí mismo mientras se resistía a ver a las damas.

- Franky: Vaya, si que van a por todo con el Capitán.

- Chopper: ¿Eh? – no entendía el comportamiento de los humanos.

- Garp: ¿¡Me pueden decir porque es este desastre! – dice de brazos cruzados.

- Hancock: Vera Garp-sama yo….pues..

- Margaret: Yo quería….pues…

- Robin: (sin habla).

Garp al verlas como se comportaban y además del atuendo de cada una pudo deducir fácilmente lo que estaba pasando, solamente suspiró.

- Garp: Ya olvídenlo no necesitan decírmelo, creo saber lo que sucedió aquí – en ese momento llegan Luffy y Sanji y este ultimo al ver a las damas reacciona como siempre.

- Sanji: ¡Margaret-cwaaaan!, ¡Robin-cwaaan!, ¡Hancock-cwaaan!, que hermosas se ven para mí – dice con corazones en sus ojos, sangrado nasal y bailando acercándose a ellas, pero al igual que como le paso a Yuri sale disparado de la habitación por parte de las tres damas estampándose contra la pared y atravesándola.

- Luffy: Oh!, ya se despertaron – dice muy sonriente y ve su habitación – si que hicieron un desastre shishishi.

- Hancock: ¡Luffy-sama!

- Margaret: ¡Luffy-san!

- Robin: ¡Luffy!

Las tres mujeres van hacia Luffy, pero Robin utilizando su habilidad detiene a Margaret y a Hancock tomándolas de los tobillos y esta corre hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente hundiéndolo en su pecho ya que es un poco más alta que el.

- Luffy: ¡Oi, Oi!.

- Robin: fufufu, ¿cómo se siente Luffy?

- Luffy: Suave, ¿pero por qué haces esto?, ¿además porque estas vestida así? – dice inocentemente sin entender la situación.

- Robin: Lo hice porque yo te… - pero antes de terminar le quitan a Luffy de sus manos.

- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaa, siéntame en su totalidad – dice mientras lo hunde en sus grandes atributos y luego voltea a ver a Robin – Y tú, ¿¡Como te atreves evitar que abrace a Luffy-sama! – vuelve su mirada a Luffy – y bien Luffy-sama, ¿Cómo se siente?.

- Luffy: Pues suaves y más grandes, shishishi – con su típica sonrisa – pero ¿Por qué tu también haces esto y estas vestida así?.

- Hancock: Vera Luffy-sama…yo…yo… - y al igual que Robin, le arrebatan a Luffy - ¡Oye tu!

- Margaret: Luffy-san, quédate mejor conmigo – a diferencia que Robin y Hancock, Margaret esta casi de la misma estatura que Luffy, así que esta lo abraza y restregado sus atributos en su pecho.

- Luffy: Oi, Oi!, ¿tú también Margaret?

- Margaret: Si, y dime, ¿cómo se sienten? – dice mientras aplastaba contra Luffy sus atributos.

- Luffy ¿Eh?, muy suaves, pero ¿porque también estás haciendo esto?

- Margaret: Lo hago porque yo te… - pero corto su frase al ver que Luffy empezaba a ¿Olfatearla?

- Luffy: (olfatea, olfatea)…creo que este es, shishishi – dice sin que los demás entiendan.

- Margaret: ¿Luffy-san?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Luffy: Me refiero que este es el aroma que percibí anoche – dice sonriente.

- Margaret: ¿Aroma?

- Luffy: Si, recordé que anoche sentí que me besaron – al escuchar eso Robin y Hancock se pusieron rojas.

- Margaret: ¿T..te besaron? – No se acuerda que ella también lo besó ya que estaba sonámbula.

- Luffy: Si, y fueron tres veces – alertando a las mencionadas anteriormente, ya que cada una le dio una lo cual serian dos besos y el tercero les preocupaba – fueron dos en las mejillas y uno en mi boca – Hancock y Robin ya estaban tirando miradas fulminantes entre ellas creyendo que fue alguna quien lo besó (de nuevo ¬¬).

- Margaret: ¿Y qué tiene que ver el aroma?

- Luffy: Que este es el aroma que olí cuando me dieron el beso en mi boca, eso quiere decir que fuiste tu shishishi – al escuchar eso Robin y Hancock dirigieron su ira ahora hacia Margaret, la cual se dio cuenta.

- Margaret: Luffy-san, salvameee!

- Luffy: Eh? – ve a la pobre chica asustada - ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – dice al verlas con unas ganas de asesinar a Margaret.

- Garp: ¡Suficiente!

- Robin: ¿¡Garp-san!

- Hancock: ¿¡Garp-sama!

- Garp: Ustedes deténganse ya o van a destrozar la casa entera – señalando a Robin y Hancock – y tu suelta a Luffy – obedeciéndolo la Amazona – Rayos, de saber que esto sería así mejor hubiera yo elegido con quien se casaría – dice con su mano derecha en la frente.

- Hancock: Pero Garp-sama….

- Garp: ¡Silencio! – callando a Hancock – Que no estoy de humor después de ver esto, me voy a preparar para bajar a desayunar y será mejor que ustedes también lo hagan – y se retira a su habitación.

- Robin: Fufufu, vez lo que pasa por ser tan escandalosa – dice riéndose del regaño de Garp a Hancock haciéndola gruñir de coraje.

- Luffy: ¡Robin!, ya fue suficiente – dice levantándole la voz dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

- Robin: ¡P-pero Luffy!.

- Luffy: Pero nada, ya oíste al abuelo, enserio, no sé por qué hicieron tanto desastre.

- Robin: Esta bien – recoge su bata y se la pone y se va.

- Luffy: Ustedes también – refiriéndose a Margaret y Hancock.

- Margaret y Hancock: Si – afirmando con la cabeza también Hancock toma y se pone su capa y se va.

- Luffy: ¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? – dice al ver a su tripulación con la boca abierta con los ojos saltones.

- Nami: Pues que es la primera vez que le alzas la voz a alguien, pero lo que nos sorprende es que fuese a Robin también – aun con la misma postura.

- Luffy: ¿Que querías que hiciera después de todo lo que han hecho?

- Nami: P-pero…

- Luffy: Calma, calma, luego hablare con ellas – dice con una sonrisa.

Después del "pequeño incidente" todos se fueron a cambiar para bajar y desayunar, en el desayuno nadie decía nada, ya que lo ocurrido tensó un poco las cosas y mas para nuestras candidatas que se sentían tristes y no porque habían sido reprendidas por Garp, sino por Luffy, que al verlas ya sabía el motivo de sus caras largas.

- Luffy: _"Creo que tendré que hablar con ellas, no me gusta este ambiente ni verlas así tampoco"_ – dijo para sí mismo.

Al terminar todos se retiran, algunos se fueron a la villa, otros se quedaron haciendo otras actividades, y Luffy va en busca de las damas, en su búsqueda encuentra a la primera de ellas.

- Luffy: Oh!, ya encontré a una – y se dirige hacia donde mira.

La primera en encontrar fue Robin, que estaba sentada en el sillon con un libro en sus manos el cual leía, pero en realidad su mente estaba en el momento en que Luffy le gritó.

- Robin: Luffy…. – dice mirando el libro.

[RECUERDO]

_- Luffy: ¡Robin!, ya fue suficiente – dice levantándole la voz dejando atónitos a todos los presentes._

_- Robin: ¡P-pero Luffy!._

_- Luffy: Pero nada, ya oíste al abuelo, enserio, no sé por qué hicieron tanto desastre._

_- Robin: Esta bien – recoge su bata y se la pone y se va._

[FIN DEL RECUERDO]

Robin aun sumida en sus pensamientos suspira aun por lo sucedido, en eso siente que le cierran el libro un par de brazos que salen detrás de ella.

- Robin: "_Esto, es como mi sueño"_ – reacciona, voltea para ver quién era – L-Luffy! – dice al ver al moreno.

- Luffy: Hola – dice sonriendo.

-Robin: E-en que puedo ayudarte? – dice con la voz algo cortante por lo nerviosa y ruborizada.

- Luffy: Veras, vine a hablar contigo – al escuchar eso se alegro un poco ya que pasaría un tiempo con él.

- Robin: ¿Y de que quieres hablar? – dice sonriente.

- Luffy: Sobre lo que paso esta mañana – luego Robin cambio su sonría a una cara de decepción.

- Robin: Ah, es eso – decía cabizbaja, este se pone enfrente de ella (Como en su sueño XD).

- Luffy: No sé porque hicieron todo ese alboroto, y además de porque estaban en mi cama cuando me desperté.

- Robin: Bueno Luffy, la razón fue que…yo…yo… - se queda pausada.

- Luffy: Lo siento – haciendo que Robin reaccionara con extrañeza.

- Robin: ¿Eh?

- Luffy: Lo siento por lo de esta mañana, en realidad no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo, pero me preocupa el verte triste, se que te grite por haberte burlado de Hammock y por el desastre que hicieron, pero no me gusta verte así, me gusta más verte cuando sonríes (Que galán, aunque no lo dice con la intención de conquistar sino para alegrar a su nakama U.U) – le dice con una sonrisa a la morena ojiazul.

- Robin: Luffy… - decía feliz tapándose la boca y con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos azules, luego se abalanza para abrasarlo.

- Luffy: ¿¡Eh! ¿¡Acaso dije algo malo! – dice preocupado.

- Robin: Para nada, al contrario lo que me dijiste me hizo feliz – aun llorando de alegría y abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Luffy: Que alivio, creía que te había hecho entristecer otra vez.

- Robin: Gracias – dice y luego le da un beso leve en los labios, pero cariñoso, lo cual hizo que a Luffy le hicieran sentir sensaciones extrañas que nunca había sentido.

- Luffy: ¿Q-Que fue eso? – dice consternado.

- Robin: Es mi manera de agradecerte por haberme perdonado – dice sonriendo.

- Luffy: B-Bueno, tengo que irme – se suelta de Robin y se va algo ruborizado, cosa que alcanzo a notar la morena.

- Robin: Fufufu, al parecer lo puse nervioso – contenta ante la reacción de Luffy.

Mientras tanto Luffy seguía caminando aun pensando sobre lo que sintió cuando Robin le dio ese pequeño beso.

- Luffy: ¿Que habrá sido eso?, sentí como si por dentro se moviera todo, además que se me aceleraba un poco el corazón – dice pensando con una mano en su barbilla – bueno, luego me pongo a pensar en eso, por ahora tengo que encontrar a Hammock y Margaret – y siguió su búsqueda.

Luffy se dirigió al jardín de la casa el cual eran dos secciones, rodeados de enormes arbustos bien cortados, bancas a los alrededores y una fuente en medio de cada sección, conectadas por un pasillo.

- Luffy: Si bien recuerdo, vi a Hammock caminar hacia acá – dice al llegar, cruza la primera sección y al llegar a la segunda encuentra a Hancock, pero esta se encontraba llorando.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama…sniff...sniff…Luffy-sama está enojado conmigo – cubriéndose la cara en llanto con sus manos – ahora me odiará.

Hancock seguía con un llanto más fuerte, pero en ese momento sintió que dos brazos la rodeaban y cerca de su oído le susurraron "_Ya no llores"_, al escuchar eso ultimo volteo su rostro hacia donde provenían esas palabras y se sorprendió de quien era.

- Hancock: Lu-Luffy-sama!

- Luffy: Hola – con su típica sonrisa.

- Hancock: Q-Que está haciendo aquí! – voltea la mirada y ruborizada.

- Luffy: Pues te vine a buscar, ¿qué otra razón hay para venir aquí? – esto hizo reaccionar a Hancock.

- Hancock: "¿¡_Luffy-sama me vino a buscar!, ¡eso quiere decir que no está enojado conmigo y no me odia!, ¡Que felicidad!" _– Pensaba muy alegre la amazona – Luffy-sama, quiero decirle que yo..yo lo… - pero fue interrumpida por Luffy.

- Luffy: No – dijo secamente poniendo la misma mirada de extrañeza que Robin – yo soy el que debe disculparse, se que les grite por lo que sucedió esta mañana, y eso las hizo entristecer, en realidad no estoy molesto ni enojado, pero eso si no me gusta verlas así, y tampoco a ti, sé que no haces las cosas con malas intenciones, eres buena persona y eso lo sé muy bien ya que me ayudaste a ir a rescatar mi hermano Ace en Impel Down a pesar que tu no querías ir a ese lugar – le dice con a una sonrisa.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama… - lo mira

- Luffy: Ya no llores, si – le dice secándole la lagrima.

- Hancock: Luffy-sama! - se abalanza hacia para abrazarlo quedando a la altura de su pecho, y luego soltar en llanto.

- Luffy: Ya, ya no me gusta verte llorar – dijo dándole unas leves palmadas en la espalda haciendo que esta se calmara un poco.

- Hancock: Gracias, Luffy-sama – esta lo mira fijamente, pero extrañamente esa mirada hizo reaccionar a nuestro capitán de goma.

- Luffy: "¿_Qué me pasa?, otra vez estoy sintiendo lo mismo que con Robin"_ – dice para sí mismo al volver a tener las mismas sensaciones de que con la Arqueóloga.

- Hancock: Lu..ffy…sa…ma – y lo besa en los labios, al besarlo las sensaciones se incrementaron, Hancock ya lo había besado anteriormente, pero nunca había sentido nada en esas ocasiones como las que está sintiendo ahora, lo cual desconcertó a nuestro capitán.

- Luffy: P-porque hiciste eso! – dice muy nervioso y con su cara de color tomate.

- Hancock: Porque quería – dice muy sonriente.

- Luffy: P-p-pues ya me tengo que ir – este rápidamente se acomoda su sombrero para ocultar su cara y se va rápidamente, pero a Hancock no se le escapo el ruborizado de Luffy.

- Hancock: (risa)…creo que ahora si está cayendo ante mis encantos – dice contenta ante la reacción del chico de goma.

Luffy seguía caminando a paso acelerado sin rumbo, aun consternado por lo sucedido hace solo unos momentos.

- Luffy: _"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me sentí así de nuevo?, ¿Acaso me estaré enfermando" – _pensando algo preocupado por lo que le ha pasado, sin fijarse por donde iba al estar metido en sus pensamiento choca con alguien y para su suerte era ni más ni menos que Margaret, la ultima que le faltaba por encontrar – ¡Margaret! – dice al fijarse con quien se había topado, y ella al verlo también de repente se levanta y se va corriendo – ¡Oi!, ¡Margaret, espera! – se levanta y va tras ella.

Luffy la persigue por toda la mansión, en la persecución Margaret se escondía en cualquier parte donde podía, pero Luffy siempre la encontraba y cada vez que lo hacia esta lo arrojaba para luego echarse a correr.

- Luffy: ¡Margaret!, ¿¡Porque corres! ¡Solo quiero hablar contigo! – le grita pero esta no le hace caso.

- Margaret: _"Lo siento Luffy-san, después de lo de hoy ya no tengo cara con que mirarte"_ – pensaba tristemente la Amazona mientras huía de Luffy.

Se encontraban corriendo por uno de los pasillos de las habitaciones (Pero cuantas habitaciones tendrá esta casa ¬¬', no me pregunten que yo tampoco se), al ver que esta no se detenía preparo su brazo para estirarlo.

- Luffy: Gomu gomu no agarre – estiro su brazo derecho hacia la Amazona atrapándola de la cintura – bien, ya te tengo – y luego jala para traerla, pero por la distancia y la fuerza que empleo Margaret iba hacia él a una gran velocidad provocando que tanto ella como Luffy salieran disparados saliendo por una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta en el segundo piso, este al ver que caían rápidamente sujeto a Margaret y se inflo para amortiguar la caída – uff, sí que estuvo cerca – entonces ve que Margaret estaba a punto de irse de nuevo - ¡Espera! – Y esta vez la Amazona obedeció - ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

- Margaret: yo…yo…huyo de vergüenza – dice cabizbaja.

- Luffy: ¿Vergüenza de qué?, ¿de mi?

- Margaret: ¡No!, de mi...por lo sucedió ahora, me avergüenzo tanto que no puedo ni mirarte a la cara – decía cabizbaja con lagrimas apunto de brotar.

- Luffy: Margaret – la llamaba – Margaret – aun llamándola levantando el tono pero sin respuesta - ¡Margaret! – haciendo que por fin volteara, pero al hacerlo Luffy ya la tenía abrazada.

- Margaret: Luffy-san!, Waaaaa! – soltando el llanto sobre el hombro de este.

- Luffy: _"¿Porque las mujeres lloraran tanto?, ¿acaso les gusta llorar por todo?, las mujeres en verdad son misteriosas" – _Dice para sí mismo al ver la reacción de Margaret al tratar de hablar con ella, misma que hicieron Hancock y Robin – (suspira)…Ya, ya, calma, todo está bien, tranquila – tratando de tranquilizar a la Amazona.

- Margaret: P-pero Luffy-san yo…

- Luffy: Ya te dije que todo está bien, no hay porque llorar o avergonzarse.

- Margaret: Pero Luffy-san, lo de esta mañana…sniff, sniff…fue algo imperdonable, tanto que hasta te enojaste…sniff…sniff – decía aun con sus ojos lagrimosos.

- Luffy: _"¿Y otra vez con lo mismo?, en verdad las mujeres son misteriosas"_…No estoy enojado y tampoco molesto en realidad, pero me siento mal al verte así, ya no llores por favor – le dice mientras le acaricia la cabeza a la Amazona.

- Margaret: Esta bien – le dice un poco más tranquila y sonriéndole.

- Luffy: Así está mejor, me gusta más verte sonreír – le dice muy sonriente.

- Margaret: Gracias, Luffy-san – dice una Margaret ya calmada y con una cara alegre.

- Luffy: No hay de que agradecer, solo ya no te pongas triste – le dice de manera sonriente mientras la mira, Margaret lo abraza con fuerza.

- Margaret: Luffy-san, ¿sabes algo?

- Luffy: ¿Qué? – pregunta este y Margaret lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Luffy también la mira a los ojos, pero luego de verlos las mismas sensaciones que había experimentado con Robin y Hancock habían vuelto aparecer con Margaret, ya la había visto a los ojos varias veces pero no pasaba nada, pero ahora era diferente al ver esos ojos de nuevo que le hacían volver a experimentar esas sensaciones que para él le son extrañas.

- Luffy: _"Eh?, otra vez me siento extraño, ¿pero porque?, además con Margaret, en realidad no entiendo"_ – decía este aun tratando de descifrar lo que le pasaba en ese momento, estaba desconectado del mundo, pero luego algo lo hizo regresar y era que unos labios estaban posados sobre los de él, al fijarse de quienes eran vio que eran de Margaret – ¿Ah?, etoo…Margaret…porque hiciste eso – dice ruborizado, pero luego fue silenciado por Margaret que le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Margaret: Porque quise y me gustas – dice muy sonriente y se retira dejando consternado a Luffy.

Luffy aun se encontraba procesando todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido en el día, ya que no entendía aun del porque se sintió de la misma manera con las tres damas, se recostó en el suelo de pasto para seguir pensando y después de un largo rato de pensar de porque le paso eso al estar con cada una llegó a una conclusión.

- Luffy: Entonces es una sensación misteriosa – dice de brazos cruzados

Momentos más tarde llega la hora de la comida y todos se reúnen a la mesa para comer, pero algo raro pasa en plena hora de la comida, todos los presentes a excepción de Luffy se quedaban atónitos ante lo que presenciaban en ese momento, era algo que nunca en sus vidas se hubieran imaginado, mucho más impresionante que el haber encontrado el One Piece o que cualquier tesoro que hayan visto.

- Robin: Me pueden pasar un poco de salsa por favor – dice esta muy alegre.

- Hancock: Aquí tienes – esta se la entrega muy amablemente y despidiendo una alegría enorme.

- Robin: Gracias Hancock, eres muy amable.

- Hancock: De nada.

- Margaret: ¿Alguien quiere un poco de puré? – dice esta también con una alegría que se puede ver a kilómetros de distancia.

- Robin: Oh!, gracias Margaret.

- Hancock: Que amable.

- Margaret: No hay de qué.

En efecto, las tres mujeres que hace solo unas horas se estaban matando para ver quién sería la esposa de Luffy ahora están conviviendo en la mesa muy alegremente como si fueran las mejores amigas del mundo.

- Ussop: Lo veo y no lo creo – aun sorprendido.

- Nami: Estoy igual que tu, tampoco lo puedo creer – también de la misma manera.

- Brook: Parecen muy contentas, tanto que hasta se llevan bien, yohoho.

- Franky: Si pero porque será?

- Chopper: _"Aparte de que están contentas despiden demasiadas feromonas"_ – dijo para sí mismo el renito.

- Sanji: Pero que importa, si cuando sonríen son más hermosas – dice con sus ojos en forma de corazón.

- Zoro: Luffy, acaso sabes porque están muy contentas – pregunta el primer oficial a su capitán al ver que este seguía comiendo sin poner atención ante lo que pasa, pero al no hacerle caso le da un coscorrón.

- Luffy: ¿Que pasa Zoro? – poniendo atención por fin.

- Zoro: Te pregunte si sabes porque ellas están muy contentas – señalando a las damas, este las voltea a ver.

- Luffy: No se pero me gusta verlas así de contentas – dice con su sonrisa característica.

- Garp: _"Me pregunto qué fue lo que habrá pasado para que ahora estas tres estén tan contentas"_

Y así entre las alegres damas y las miradas de sorpresa de algunos y extrañeza de otros estuvieron todos en la mesa, luego de terminar Luffy se fue directo al pueblo, más bien a la taberna de Makino.

- Luffy: Hola Makino – llega sentándose en el mismo lugar de cuando era niño.

- Makino: ¡Luffy!, que gusto de verte por aquí – dice del otro lado de la barra mientras lavaba una tarra.

- Luffy: A mi también, además que este es mi lugar favorito.

- Makino: Si, eso lo se muy bien, desde pequeño te la pasabas aquí y te sentabas siempre en el mismo lugar que estas ahora.

- Luffy: Es cierto, shishishi – dice muy sonriente.

- Makino: ¿Te sirvo lo de siempre?.

- Luffy: Ya no soy un niño, ya soy un adulto, además que también el Rey de los Piratas, voy a tomar lo que todos los piratas toman – haciendo pucheros.

- Makino: En tus sueños, seras un adulto y Rey de los Piratas, pero eres un Rey que no sabe beber, además la ultima vez que lo hiciste saliste corriendo gritando como loco "_¡Esposa!, ¡Esposa!"_ y todos se pusieron a buscarte en el bosque – le Dice de brazos cruzados y regañándolo como una madre lo hace a su hijo.

- Luffy: Makinooo... - Poniendo una cara de perrito triste.

- Makino: No sigas insistiendo, que no lo haré – dijo firmemente.

- Luffy: Esta bien, sírveme jugo – dijo ya resignado.

- Makino: Así está mucho mejor – con su sonrisa maternal y le sirve el jugo y este empieza a tomárselo, pero luego después de terminar su tarra ve que está muy pensativo - ¿Que te sucede?, ¿Acaso pasó algo?

- Luffy: Eh?, no nada no pasa nada – dice con una mueca que lo delata.

- Makino: "_Es muy malo para mentir"_ - dijo para sí misma – Anda dime sé que me estas mintiendo – dijo y Luffy solo se resigno.

- Luffy: Bueno, lo que pasa es que ahora he estado sintiendo cosas raras.

- Makino: ¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo qué?

- Luffy: Cosas como en mi estomago.

- Makino: ¿No será el hambre? – dice en tono medio burlón.

- Luffy: No, no es hambre – dice molesto.

- Makino: Esta bien, no es para ponerse así, y que sentiste en tu estomago?

- Luffy: Sentí como si se estuviera moviendo, a decir verdad fue en todo mi cuerpo y luego mi corazón se me aceleraba demasiado – dice mientras ponía su mano en el lado donde está su corazón – y creo que no es la primera vez que me he sentido así

- Makino: Y cuando fue que empezaste a sentir eso.

- Luffy: La primera vez fue en el barco, al verla sentada como siempre en cubierta, siempre la veía en el mismo lugar pero…

[FLASHBACK]

_Cuatro días atrás (Un día antes de llegar a Fucsia)_

_Luffy salía a cubierta después de darse un festín al robarle algo de comida a Sanji antes de la comida._

_- Luffy: Que buen aperitivo tome – dice muy contento._

_Camina en dirección a su lugar favorito y pasa a un lado de Nami y Robin que están en cubierta sentadas Nami con su mapa y Robin con un libro, voltea a verlas pero su mirada se centro mas en Robin, verla leyendo un libro como lo hace siempre pero algo le llamo la atención que no dejo de quitarle de encima la vista mientras pasaba, luego se sacudió la cabeza y se enfoco a su destino, ya arriba de la cabeza del Sunny pone a contemplar el mar._

_- Luffy: Que relajante es estar aquí – dice con los ojos cerrados y así se estuvo un rato, pero de repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Robin – Eh?, ¿qué habrá sido eso?, ¿Porque abre pensado en Robin? – se preguntaba el capitán de goma, luego voltea hacia tras para ver como ahora se encontraba sola leyendo – Robin… - dijo._

_No le quitaba la vista con tal de verla, pero no sabía él porque, empezó a sentirse extraño, su cuerpo sentía que todo se estaba cambiando de lugar, su corazón empezaba a bombear con mayor rapidez su sangre y un color rojizo empezaba a notarse en sus mejillas, se reincorpora hacia el frente al saber lo que le pasaba._

_- Luffy: q-que me pasa?, ¿porque me siento así?_

_Se preguntaba de lo extraño que se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero luego vuelve a voltear y la ve de nuevo hay sentada leyendo su libro, de la misma manera no la deja de observar y enfocándose esta vez en sus ojos azules que aun estaban mirando el libro, Luffy quedaba hipnotizado ante ellos, pero de repente esos ojos azules dejaron de mirar el libro y apuntaron directamente a él, y al notarlos que lo observan se voltea hacia el frente de nuevo._

_- Luffy: ¿Porque sigo comportándome así con solo verme?, solo es Robin – Aun preguntándose de lo extraño que estaba, pero no se atrevía a voltear ya que sentía que esos ojos azules aun estaban mirándolo, luego algo lo saca de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en otra cosa._

_- Sanji: Oigan todos, la comida esta lista vengan a la mesa – Sanji sale avisar a todos y este no obstante obedece._

_- Luffy: "¿Comida?"…Bien, comida – y sale disparado hacia la cocina._

[FIN FLASHBACK]

- Luffy: Y eso fue lo que paso, y ahora me volvió a pasar de nuevo con ella, además que también me paso lo mismo con Hanmock y Margaret – dice con la mano en la barbilla de manera pensativa.

- Makino: (risa).

- Luffy: ¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?

- Makino: No, bueno para mí sí, y creo saber del porque te paso eso.

- Luffy: ¿A si?, ¿Qué es?

- Makino: Te estás enamorando.

- Luffy: ¿Enamorando? – no entiende que es eso.

- Makino: Si, por eso es que te sentiste así, y además de tres mujeres.

- Luffy: ¿Enserio?

- Makino: Si, por fin ya era hora que empezaras a encontrar tu pareja, ahora solo falta que elijas a una de ellas.

- Luffy: ¿Pero como hare eso?

- Makino: Eso lo tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, pero te daré un consejo, trata de conocerlas un poco mejor, tal vez así sabrás a quien elegir.

- Luffy: Bueno, lo intentare – dice sonriente.

- Makino: Espero que lo logres, estoy ansiosa por saber quién será la afortunada que se casará con mi pequeño Luffy.

- Luffy: Ya no soy un niño.

- Makino: Para mí siempre serás mi pequeño Luffy, recuerda que yo estuve al cuidado de Ace y tú desde que nacieron, eso me convierte aunque no sea biológicamente en su madre.

- Luffy: Eso es cierto, siempre estuviste ahí con nosotros, cuando nos enfermábamos o nos pasaba algo hay estabas tú al pendiente de nosotros…gracias Mamá – Al decir esto último Makino no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas y lo abraza.

- Makino: Oh!, Luffy, siempre estaré ahí para ustedes hijo.

- Luffy: Si, eso lo sé Mamá – dice alegre – Por cierto ahora que tengo tiempo puedo contarte todas mis aventuras.

- Makino: Me encantaría el escucharte.

Y así Luffy empezó a contarles sus innumerables aventuras que tuvo en altamar, desde como conoció a cada miembro de su tripulación hasta el momento en que se convirtió en el Rey de los Piratas, se llevo todo lo que restaba del día en contarle todo hasta que cayó la noche.

- Luffy: Bueno, ya me tengo que ir Mamá.

- Makino: Que descanses Luffy – y vio como se marchaba muy alegre – Como me gusta verlo con esa cara de niño contento, bueno creo que mañana tendré que ir a conocer a mis "prospectos de nueras", jijijiji.

En la Mansión Luffy ya estaba llegando.

- Luffy: Hola a todos ya llegue – entra a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lo cual todos notaron.

- Garp: ¿Donde andabas?, ¿y porque vienes tan contento?

- Luffy: Fui a la taberna a ver a Mamá – cuando dijo esto todos, sin excepción quedaron algo así O.O (WTF).

- Garp: ¿¡A tu Madre!...Pero eso es imposible ella falleció cuando naciste – dijo Garp exaltado.

- Luffy: Eso lo sé, se que ella murió cuando nací y no la conocí, así que no me preocupa mucho, pero si conozco a Makino, ella siempre ha estado ahí al cuidado de Ace y yo, ella ha velado por nosotros en las noches cuando nos enfermamos y ella nos ha dado todo su amor incondicional, así que por eso se ha ganado el derecho de ser llamada Mamá, y creo que mi verdadera madre estaría feliz de saber que he estado en buenas manos – Al decir esto Garp cambio su expresión de exaltado a una de un cariñoso abuelo, cosa que Luffy veía rara vez.

- Garp: Si Luffy, claro que lo estaría – encantes lo abraza y al hacerlo Luffy empieza a llorar – ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunta ante el extraño llanto.

- Luffy: no lo sé, no sé porque lloro, solo sé que me siento muy feliz – dice aun con las lagrimas cayendo, tal escena hizo que a algunos de los presentes les saliera una que otra lagrima, otros solo pusieron una expresión de alegría y a otros los hizo llorar un rio.

- Franky: Que hermoso es el amor maternal!, y no estoy llorando idiotas! (T_T) – en efecto, estaba llorando a más no poder (¬¬').

- Ussop y Chopper: Wuaaaaaa!, que bonito es tener Mamá – también lloraban a moco tendido, luego se les une Franky y los tres seguían llorando.

- Nami: Luffy – saliéndole unas lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Robin: (Solo observaba tiernamente a Luffy).

- Hancock: Luffy-sama, que alegría por usted –No falta decir que ella también lloraba a moco tendido.

- Margaret: Luffy-san – solo mostraba una expresión alegre.

- Zoro: A pesar que es un despreocupado, un tonto, despistado, también tiene sentimientos.

- Sanji: Claro que los tiene, por mas idiota que sea también es un ser humano, no es como tu Marino – lo ultimo no paso por alto a Zoro.

- Zoro: Que dijiste Cocinero pervertido – desenfundando sus Espadas.

- Sanji: Lo que escuchaste – Con su pierna lista y luego empezaron con su pleito.

- Nami: ¡Ya córtenla ustedes dos que arruinan el momento! – paró el pleito dándoles un par de golpes a cada uno dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

- Franky: Esto se merece una canción – Cuando dijo canción aparece Brook.

- Brook: ¿Alguien dijo canción?

- Franky: Andando huesudo.

- Brook: Y uno, dos….uno, dos, tres, cuatro….

Y así Brook y Franky empezaron a tocar, empezaron con melodías para ambientar el momento, pero más tarde prosiguieron con música de alegría la con la cual terminaron haciendo fiesta todos esa noche, a pesar de lo que pasó todo termino en risas y alegría.

Continuará…

_Estoy listo para recibir tomatazos, quejas, denuncias, Amenazas, opiniones, felicitaciones o lo que ustedes quieran._

_Nos vemos hasta el próximo Capitulo._


	10. Capitulo 10

Bueno sé que me tarde demasiado después del último capítulo, por cuestiones de trabajo ya que nos reubicaremos de edificio y he estado demasiado ocupado y el tiempo libre lo dedico para descansar del agotamiento, pero aun así aquí tengo el capítulo 10 que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 10: El plan Maquiavélico de Makino

Es un día normal y soleado en la Villa de Fucsia, Luffy se encontraba recostado en los pastizales que rodeaban la mansión "Monkey D" relajado y sin preocupaciones, solo disfrutando del clima y el viento soplándole.

- Luffy: Que bien se siente estar aquí – Dice después de estirarse – creo que tomare una siesta, espero no se me haga costumbre el habito de Zoro, shishishishi – y se dispuso a dormir.

Luffy ya estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando sintió que algo lo golpea, al fijarse que era ve una pelota.

- Luffy: Eh?, y esta pelota? - se levanta y la recoge – de quien será? - se queda mirando la pelota, luego se percata de una pequeña niña pelinegra, era una versión de Luffy pero en niña de no más de 4 años- ¿Quién será esa niña? - se pregunta y luego se acerca hacia ella.

- Luffy: Hola niña, ¿Quién eres?

- Niña pelinegra: Hola papi – le dice sonriendo como lo hace el.

- Luffy: ¿¡Papi! - Luffy pone los ojos como platos..(O_O) al escuchar que le dijo "Papi" - Oi, Oi, ¿¡No me estarás confundiendo!

- Niña pelinegra: ¿Eh?, ¿De qué hablas papi? - mira al Moreno con extrañeza.

- Luffy: ¿¡Como de que estoy hablando!, que yo no soy tu Papá.

- Niña pelinegra: Claro que lo eres, pero por ahora tu no me conoces – da un pequeño salto y toma la pelota que tiene Luffy en sus manos – nos vemos Papi – y se va corriendo.

- Luffy: Oye, espera – sale tras ella.

Luffy la persigue hasta un árbol que se encuentra cerca, ahí la niña se detiene y nota que alguien se encuentra sentado al pie de ese árbol era una mujer, se levanta y recibe a la niña con los brazos abiertos y la carga, pero no puede verle el rostro, ya que el árbol le hace sombra, Luffy supuso que debía ser su madre.

- Luffy: ¿Tú eres su madre?

- Mujer: Si, soy su madre y al igual que tú eres su padre Monkey D. Luffy – le dice notándose una sonrisa.

- Luffy: Yo no puedo ser el padre de ella.

- Mujer: (risa)...Por ahora no lo eres, pero lo serás más adelante – aun sonriéndole mientras empieza a desaparecer lentamente.

- Luffy: ¡Espera!, ¡dime quien eres!.

- Mujer: Eso lo sabrás en su momento – le dice mientras se desvanece.

- Niña pelinegra: Adiós Papi, nos veremos pronto – Dice despidiéndose y desvaneciendo al igual que el entorno que rodean a los tres presentes.

- Luffy: ¡Esperen!, ¡no se vayan díganme quienes son ustedes, espereeen! - grita Luffy pero todo se le nubla -...¡Esperen! - se levanta de golpe en la cama un Luffy desesperado – ¿Eh?, ¿Acaso fue un sueño? - se pregunta el capitán de goma rascándose la cabeza, en eso tocan la puerta.

- Hanna (Anteriormente llamada Sirvienta C): (Toca la puerta)...Luffy-sama, Luffy-sama ya está despierto?

- Luffy: Ah...Si, pasa – y entra la mucama.

- Hanna: Buenos días Luffy-sama, vengo avisarle que pronto se servirá el desayuno – Dice la joven haciendo como una reverencia hacia Luffy.

- Luffy: Yujuuuuu!, iré enseguida – Hanna hace otra reverencia y se retira, después de que se fuera, este se levanta, saca un cambio de ropa, aunque no cambio casi nada solo cambio de su chaleco rojo a uno amarillo, después de cambiarse sale al pasillo

- Luffy: ¡Comida, comida! - grita y empieza a correr, pero no duro mucho ya que de una puerta de las habitaciones sale Garp y le da un buen golpe para que se calle

- Garp: ¡Te puedes callar de una puta vez! – dice después de tirarlo al suelo – como haces tanto escándalo empezando el día y eso que no están esas tres contigo.

- Luffy: Gomen... - dice sobándose un enorme chichón.

- Garp: Ya, andando que nos deben estar esperando – y se encaminan.

Nuestros amigos ya llevaban un mes de estancia en la villa de Fucsia, en ese lapso la tripulación se había acostumbrado a la vida pacifica de la isla, pensaron que serían unas buenas vacaciones después de estar mucho tiempo en el mar, aunque todavía tenían en pie el plan para poder escapar de la isla, a petición de Garp Luffy fue cambiado de habitación ya que otra vez nuestras tres damas (Robín, Hancock y Margareth) se volvieron a infiltrar en la habitación del Capitán quince días después de la primera vez y esta vez no solo se conformaron con destruir de nuevo la habitación la cual fue reparada por Franky después del primer incidente, sino que también destruyeron casi la mitad de la Mansión, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Garp el cual ya quería echarlas de su casa, pero gracias a que Makino que ahora se mudó también a la Mansión para convivir con "su hijo", además de conocer mejor a los prospectos de esposa y nuera, calmo a Garp haciendo solo que las regañara como si se trataran de unas niñas pequeñas, y decidiendo el cambio de Luffy a una habitación al lado de la de él, afortunadamente Franky se ofreció para la reparación o más bien "reconstrucción" de la casa cosa que no tardo más de tres días en hacer (como lo hizo, quien sabe, ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida de este carpintero |¬_¬|).

Volviendo a nuestra historia.

Luffy y Garp llegaban al comedor donde todos ya estaban sentados y a punto de empezar a desayunar, Luffy rápidamente se sienta y empieza a golpear la mesa con cuchillo y tenedor a la mano pidiendo que le sirvan de comer.

- Luffy: Desayuno!, desayuno! - aun golpeando la mesa.

- Garp: Luffy compórtate!

- Luffy: Es que tengo hambre.

- Makino: Luffy, anda compórtate, pronto te servirán.

- Luffy: Pero...

- Makino: Monkey D. Luffy, dije que te comportaras, pronto se servirá el desayuno – dijo con un tono serio que hizo que Luffy se quedara quieto.

- Luffy: Esta bien – dijo y luego se quedó quieto en su lugar.

Los demás se quedan sorprendidos ante la actitud de Luffy con Makino.

- Nami: Sorprendente, con solo decirle que se comportara lo calmaste, yo tengo que darle una tunda para que se quede por lo menos callado.

- Makino: Que te puedo decir, ese es el poder que tiene una madre, ya lo entenderás cuando lo seas – Dice con una pequeña sonrisa (Y si que el poder de una madre es terroríficamente poderoso, y no me digan que no es cierto porque sé que a ustedes, mis queridos lectores les ha dado miedo cuando sus madres se enojan (¬_¬), porque la mía si (U_U)).

Después de terminar de desayunar todos se retiraron y se fueron hacer algunas actividades, Zoro se entrenaba a diario, como de costumbre, Nami solo a disfrutar del día junto a Robin la cual está leyendo uno de los libros de la biblioteca, Franky y Ussop inventando alguna que otra cosa, Chopper preparando unas cuantas de sus Rumble Balls, Sanji instruyendo en la cocina a las mucamas y al mismo tiempo coqueteando con ellas, Brook afinando sus instrumentos, Hancock buscando la manera de hacer que Luffy caiga rendido a sus pies, Margareth se fue a explorar el bosque y Luffy se fue al pueblo con Makino para abrir el Bar (El hecho que se haya ido a vivir a la Mansión no dejo que ella siguiera atendiendo el Bar, era una manera de entretenerse y ganar algo extra).

- Makino: Y dime Luffy, ya has progresado con alguna de ellas?- Le pregunta mientras caminaban rumbo al Bar.

- Luffy: ¿Progresado con ellas? - No entiendo… (Que novedad ¬_¬).

- Makino: Que si ya has hecho algo para tener una relación con alguna de las muchachas.

- Luffy: Mmmm...la verdad no – dice pensativo.

- Makino: _"Parece ser que tendré que intervenir"_(suspira)_..._creo que no habrá de otra.

- Luffy: Eh? - la mira confundido.

El resto del día pasó como cualquier otro hasta la hora de la cena, terminando de cenar todos estaban retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

- Makino: Robín-san, Hancock-san, Margaret-san – llamando la atención de las aludidas – quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento por favor – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que las tres asintieron.

Momentos después todos ya estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción Makino y las tres damas que fueron llamadas se reunieron en la sala, Makino se sienta en uno de los sillones y enfrente de ella se encontraban las tres damas que compiten para ser esposa de su hijo, ya llevaban un buen rato en silencio sin decir nada hasta que por fin se rompió el silencio por parte de las damas.

- Robín: ¿Para que nos citó Makino-san? - pregunta iniciando la plática.

- Makino: las cite que para pedirles que se alejen de Luffy – Al decir esto las tres se quedaron Shockeadas.

- Hancock: Pe..pe..pero porque!, ¿¡A qué se debe que tenga que alejarme de Luffy-sama!

- Makino: Porque creo que en mi opinión que ustedes no son indicadas para ser su esposa – dejándolas más Shockeadas de lo que están.

- Hancock/Robín/Margareth: QUEEEE!.

- Hancock: "¿¡_Que no soy indicada para ser esposa de Luffy-sama!, ¡Eso no lo puedo aceptar!, ¡Claro que soy la indicada, nadie más puede serlo más que yo!"_ - Pensaba la Emperatriz Amazona.

- Robín: _"¿Porque habrá dicho eso?, ¿Acaso no quiere en realidad que nos acerquemos a Luffy?, a mí me parece que hay algo extraño, en todo este tiempo nunca nos ha dicho nada y hasta ahora nos sale con esto, creo que tendré que averiguar que pasa aquí"_ - Como siempre el intelecto de Robin la pone analizar la situación.

- Margareth: _"¿No soy la indicada para ser la esposa de Luffy-san? -_ Pensaba tristemente la joven Amazona.

Muchas y otras preguntas se formulaban las tres damas acerca del porque Makino creía que no eran las indicadas para estar al lado de Luffy, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la madre del Capitán empieza a reírse dejando a las tres confundidas por la risa.

- Hancock: ¿¡Pero de que se está riendo! - dice molesta.

- Makino: Perdón, perdón, es que no me pude aguantar el verlas como reaccionaron cuando les dije que se alejaran de Luffy – aun riendo y confundiéndolas más.

- Robín: Se puede explicar por favor Makino-san, porque la verdad no le veo gracia a todo esto – lo cual las otras dos asintieron diciendo "cierto, cierto".

- Makino: Esta bien, ya relájense, en realidad no era cierto lo que dije acerca de que se alejaran de Luffy ni que tampoco sean las indicadas para ser esposa – haciendo que todas pongan una cara de "WHAT? (O_o)"

- Margareth: Entonces para que hizo eso?

- Makino: Bueno, en realidad quería hacerles una pequeña broma para poder a empezar a llevarnos bien y romper el hielo entre ustedes y yo, aunque creo que no funciono, perdón por eso – hace como una pequeña reverencia en señal de disculpa y luego pone una sonrisa sacando la lengua.

- Robín: _"Con que era eso, aunque si me saco un buen susto"_ - pensaba ya más relaja al saber que todo era falso – bueno sé que su intención fue buena pero hubiera sido mejor de otra manera menos tan drástica para poder conocernos – dice con su típica sonrisa.

- Makino: Si, tienes razón, creo que debí pensarlo un poco mejor.

- Hancock: ¿Y de qué quiere hablar con nosotras?

- Makino: Como había dicho, para poder llevarnos mejor y conocerlas a cada una de ustedes, ya que no hemos tenido una charla adecuada en todo este tiempo que han estado aquí y quisiera saber sobre ustedes y también como fue que se fijaron en Luffy – Al decir esto las tres damas se ruborizaron – No tienen por qué ponerse así de todas formas seremos familia o al menos que ninguna quiera casarse con él – Lo último lo dijo de una manera medio burlona.

- Robín/Hancock/Margareth: ¡Eso no lo diga ni de broma!

- Makino: Ya, calma, calma que no lo digo en serio, bueno ahora volviendo a lo que estábamos, primeramente quisiera que cada una me hablara un poco de ustedes, pero antes de empezar solo quiero aclarar dos cosas, 1.- Que sean sinceras conmigo y 2.- Que todo lo que digan no saldrá de aquí, de acuerdo?

-Robín/Hancock/Margareth: De acuerdo!

Y así empezó la plática de las tres damas hacía con la que será su futura suegra, cada una empezó a contar su "historia", en la cual empezaron hablando un poco de ellas mismas, de donde provenían, que les gustaba, hobbies, etc (Obviamente Hancock omitió cuando la esclavizaron para esconderlo ante Margaret para no descubrir la mentira de la maldición, de Robín para que no se burlara de ella y de Makino para que no le dejara estar con Luffy), luego hablaron de que como conocieron por primera vez a Luffy, hasta de cómo fue que se fueron fijando en él, en algunos momentos Makino se sorprendía, reía o quedaba confundida conforme estaba escuchando los relatos de las damas, todo iba bien hasta que Makino las detuvo, ya que en toda la plática tenía una pregunta qué necesitaba tener respuesta, esa era la pregunta que toda madre siempre realiza cuando conoce a la pareja de sus hijo/a.

- Makino: Vaya, vaya, sí que son muy interesantes, díganme ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones con mi hijo? – Esa pregunta desubico por un momento a las tres damas - ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer en el futuro con Luffy?.

- Margaret: Vivir feliz a su lado, formar una familia y tener tres hijos – dice muy alegre.

- Hancock: Llevarlo a Amazon Lilly y reine a mi lado como Emperador y también tener hijos, cuantos él quiera no me importa convertirme en su fábrica de bebes – dice esto último con su típico tono de pena.

- Makino: "_Esta mujer sí que da todo"_ - dijo con una gota enorme en su nuca estilo anime.

- Robín: Seguir navegando por todos los mares estando a su lado hasta el final de nuestros días, y también formar una familia de por lo menos dos hijos – dice de manera tranquila.

- Makino: "_Al menos sus intenciones no son solo superficiales o malas, algo extremas, pero buenas y sinceras"...veo_ que tienen buenas intenciones, ¿Y ya han logrado algún avance con Luffy?

- Hancock: La verdad no, he estado esperando a que Luffy-sama me tome entre sus brazos, pero siempre huye cuando me le acerco.

- Robín: A mi igual, cada vez que estoy cerca de él o quiero hablar con él, se va como si estuviera huyendo de algo.

- Margareth: Igual yo, pero lo que he notado también, es que se pone nervioso y su cara se pone roja, como si se ruborizara, pero se ve muy lindo cuando se pone así - dice de manera alegre al recordarlo.

- Robín: También lo he notado.

- Hancock: Igual yo, y tienes razón se ve lindo cuando se pone así – lo dijo de la misma manera que la Rubia Amazona.

- Makino: _"Creo que ya lo notaron"..._¿Y saben porque actúa Luffy así? - las tres movieron la cabeza en forma de negación – Pues...sucede que a Luffy le gustan ustedes tres.

- Robín/Hancock/Margareth: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! - Quedando atónitas ante la noticia.

- Makino: Lo que escucharon, Luffy se ha fijado en ustedes tres, pero el aún no se decide por quien...etto... ¿Me están escuchando? - al parecer nop (-_-'), nuestras damas están muy metidas en sus pensamientos después de la noticia.

- Robín: _"¿Por eso era que me evadía?, ahora comprendo ese sonrojo y nerviosismo, al parecer tendré que jugar bien mis cartas si quiero ganar"_...fufufu – sonríe para sí misma.

_- _Hancock: _"Entonces le gusto a Luffy-sama!, que emoción, mi gran amor hacia el por fin lo ha tocado"_

- Margareth: _"Luffy-san, que bien!, qué bien!, ahora si no dejare que nadie me lo gane"_

Aún estaban muy metidas en sus pensamientos, que no notaron que la persona quien seria "SU" futura suegra se estaba molestando por no ponerle atención.

- Makino: PONGAME ATENCION DE UNA BUENA VEZ! – Grita y las tres salen de sus pensamientos poniéndole la atención solicitada – así está mejor – ya con voz normal – como les decía, a Luffy le gustan ustedes tres, así que no deben de desaprovechar esta oportunidad entendieron.

- Robín/Hancock/Margareth: Hai!

- Makino: Por cierto, quiero que sea lo más rápido posible, cuanto antes mejor – dejando confundidas a las damas por la apresura de casar a Luffy.

- Robín: Se puede saber porque la prisa? – pregunta de lo más tranquila, Makino solo aprieta sus manos en forma de puño sobre su regazo, agacha la mirada, se ve que tiembla y eso preocupo a las presentes – Makino-san? – pregunta por como esta – Que le sucede? – vuelve a preguntar pero no recibe respuesta, estuvo unos segundos más así hasta que...

- Makino: La razón de porque quiero que lo hagan pronto es…porque…yo…yo… - pausa un momento -¡QUIERO SER ABUELAAAAA!, ¡Volver a ver a un pequeñito igualito a Luffy corriendo por toda la casa gritando "¡Abuela!, ¡Abuela!" , besarlo, apapacharlo, mimarlo, consentirlo, darle todo mi amor al igual que cuando Luffy era un pequeño, es lo que más quiero – decía con gestos de "cómo lo haría si tuviera al pequeño entre mis brazos" – ¿Pueden hacerlo? – dijo después.

- Hancock: ¡Oh sí!, puede estar segura ello suegra!

- Makino: _"¿Suegra?, después de todo no se oye tan mal"…._ ¿¡De verdad!, gracias Hancock-san, sabía que podría confiar al menos en ti – dice tomando las manos de Hancock, como si fuera su última esperanza (¬_¬'), esto ponía en alerta a las otras dos, que no podían perder ante eso.

- Robín: Makino-san, no olvide que yo estoy aquí y conozco muchas maneras para hacer que Luffy coopere para darte el nieto que quieres, inclusive más de uno – Dice poniendo una linda sonrisa típica de ella.

- *_**Robin interior: Luffy prepárate, que no tendré piedad de ahora en adelante, sea como sea caerás y serás solamente mío, fufufufu**__" – su yo interno se reía como una risa malévola planeando su cometido._

- Margareth: Eso no les será posible si yo lo consigo primero, seré la tendrá los hijos de Luffy-san y los nietos que usted tanto desea Makino-okasan – dice posando sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándola con determinación.

- Makino: _"¿Makino-okasan?, tampoco se escucha tan mal"….._chicas, gracias, sé que con ustedes se cumplirá mi deseo.

- Robín/Hancock/Margareth: ¡Claro que sí!

- Makino Muy bien, hagan todo lo posible, secuéstrenlo, duérmanlo, viólenlo, amordácenlo, sedúzcanlo, hagan inseminación artificial con la semilla de Luffy de ser necesario, lo que sea que tengan que hacer con tal de llevarlo a cabo, ¡QUIERO UN NIETO!, ¿!HAN ENTENDIDO!

- Robin/Hancock/Margareth: Si señora, A la orden señora!.

- Makino: Perfecto, entonces en marcha!

- Robin/Hancock/Margareth: Hai! – Se retiran, después de que Makino quedo sola…..

- Makino: Garp-san, ya puede salir de su escondite – y detrás de una pared falsa sale el Ex vicealmirante.

- Garp: Me descubriste.

- Makino: Sabia que estarías escuchando la conversación, es algo que no cambiaras verdad? – le dice con una linda sonrisa.

- Garp: Creo que tienes razón, buajajajajaja, y dime fue eso de "Quiero un nieto", no sabía que tu desearas eso.

- Makino: A decir verdad lo hice con el fin de que las cosas avancen más rápido para Luffy, de lo contrario no hará nada, aunque para serte sincera parte de esto también es verdad, me gustaría ver a mi primer nieto, ya sea de Luffy con alguna de ellas o con las tres.

- Garp: ¿Con las tres?

- Makino: Si, no te gustaría oír las voces de pequeños correr en la casa gritándote "¡Garp-ojisan!"

- Garp: Creo que si sería muy divertido, buajajajaja, ya es algo tarde, hay que ir a dormir que mañana empieza la competencia de "Quien se tira a Luffy primero y queda embarazada", buajajajajaja.

- Makino Garp-san eso se oye ofensivo.

- Garp: Bueno, perdón no era mi intención, ya hay que ir a dormir.

- Makino: Si – y se van.

Un instante con Luffy

- Luffy: (Se levanta de golpe)….Pero que fue eso, ¿porque siento tanto miedo?, algo me dice que nada bueno va a suceder y creo que en especial para mí – dice temblando.

Poco después vuelve a dormir pero aun pensando en lo que presintió, sin saber que su predicción era del todo cierta, ¿Qué hará nuestro capitán de goma ahora que nuestras damas están dispuesta a todo para cumplir la "petición" de Makino?, ¿Acaso tendrá que comprar paquetes de condones?, ¿Zoro por fin sabrá orientarse para no perderse?, ¿Sanji y Brook dejaran de ser un pervertidos?, ¿Lo salvara el Chapulín colorado?, ¿Me aumentaran el sueldo en mi trabajo?, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. Capitulo 11

_Saludos a todos, que me tarde demasiado para publicar otro capítulo, pero mi lado pervertido empezó a trabajar hace unos días y fue así que pude sacar este capítulo el cual está algo subidito de tono, jejeje espero que lo disfruten asi como se diviertan leyéndolo, ya que serán tres partes._

**Capítulo 11: Inicia la operación "Tirarse a Luffy y quedar embarazada...o morir en el intento".**

_**Round 1: Robín.**_

Franky, Chopper, Ussop y Luffy se encontraban en el jardín, los tres primeros estaban al frente de su capitán el cual los miraba seriamente al igual que ellos a él, al parecer algo estaba sucediendo para tener a los más alocados de la tripulación así.

- Luffy: Entonces lo harán? – les decía de brazos cruzados con un tono de voz muy seria.

- Franky/Chopper/Ussop: Hai! – Dijeron al unisonó, en ese momento llega Zoro.

- Zoro: Que están haciendo? – con su típico tono de aburrimiento.

- Franky: Zoro-nichan, que bueno que llegas, estas a punto de ver algo increíble.

- Zoro: ¿algo increíble? – Arqueando una ceja.

- Franky: Ahora lo veras, ¿¡Están listos! – refiriéndose a Chopper y Ussop.

- Chopper/Ussop: ¡Listos!

- Franky: Entonces, en marcha!, ¡Táctica numero 15 versión 2.0!

Entonces empezaron a correr e iniciaron la fusión muy estilo Power Ranger con los Zords (Como lo hicieron en la Saga de Thriller Park), pero esta vez era algo diferente, las partes que formaron Sanji y Zoro (Las piernas) ahora eran un par de botas que parecían piernas mecánicas (parecidas a las de Robocop) y el brazo izquierdo donde se suponía que debió haber ido Robín la primera vez ahora era un guante al igual que las piernas mecánico (parecido al de Robocop) con un escudo, Chopper y Ussop tienen puestos un cinturón que los ensambla a Franky (Obviamente Ussop en el brazo derecho y Chopper de Casco).

- Chopper: Docking Complete!

- Ussop: Ready to fight.

- Franky: Big Imperator 2.0! – y así finaliza el nuevo Docking.

- Zoro: _"Estos tres cada vez inventan mas idioteces"_ – aun con la cerca arqueada.

- Franky: Chicos pónganse sus lentes de sol – al decirlo Chopper y Ussop sacan unos lentes de sol como los de Franky.

- Zoro: ¿Eh?, para que van a….Aaaahhh! – Zoro queda cegado ante la brillantez de la emoción que despide Luffy – No te emociones tanto! – evitando que quedara ciego.

- Luffy: Hermoso…muy hermoso – lloraba mientras aun despedía ese brillo por la emoción.

- Zoro: Pero no es para ponerse así – dice mientras trataba de recuperar la vista.

- Franky: A que es genial nuestra nueva formación verdad Zoro-ni chan?

- Zoro: Solo es la misma idiotez que hicieron en Thriller Park pero con accesorios – dice mientras se aclaraba la vista.

- Franky/Chopper/Ussop: Eeeeeeh?

- Zoro: Lo que oyeron, es la misma idiotez pero con accesorios.

- Franky: Pero que carajos dices, esta es la mejor formación de combate que jamás se haya creado, BAKARIMO! (Combinación de Baka y Marimo).

- Chopper/Ussop: Es cierto baka Marimo!.

- Zoro: Cállense trió de chiflados – Saca sus katanas y empieza a perseguirlos, mientras Luffy sigue de la misma manera despidiendo ese brillo y diciendo "Es lo más hermoso que he visto".

Mientras que nuestros amigos estaban muy entretenidos no se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba, una sombra se hacía notar detrás del árbol que estaba cerca, y que miraba fijamente al grupo, más bien a cierto Capitán de goma con sombrero de paja.

- ¿?: fufufufu, capitán no te imaginas lo que te espera y eso me emociona más de lo que tu estas en estos momentos – Así es señores, es Robín asechando a nuestro capitán – es hora de poner en marcha el plan "Poseer a Luffy", solo espera un poco mas Luffy, fufufufu – una sonrisa macabra y con los ojos brillándole como a una fiera que ve a su presa.

Volviendo con los demás, Zoro aun perseguía a Franky y compañía, y Luffy que aun seguía en su estado de emoción no se dio cuenta cuando al parecer dos manos le taparon los ojos, otra le tapo la boca y al mismo tiempo cuatro más le sujetaron los brazos y piernas haciendo que se tambaleara y callera de espalda contra el suelo, para luego sentir como este se empezaba a mover.

- Luffy: ¿¡mmnmn! – forcejeando y tratando de gritar, después de sentir que se detuvo sus ojos se descubrieron y al aclarársele la vista distinguió a Robín la cual tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas agradables - ¿Robín?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Porque me tienes apresado? y ¿Para qué es esa cuerda, esos guantes y esa piedra de Kairoseki? - dijo al ver a Robín con unos guantes puestos, cuerda en una mano y una piedra de Kairoseki en la otra mano.

- Robín: Ya lo verá Capitán – dice con su típica sonrisa tranquila mientras se acerca a Luffy, toma un extremo de la cuerda y la estira.

- Luffy: R-Robín, me estas asustando, dete... - es silenciado de nuevo por un mano.

- Robín: No te preocupes, no tengas miedo que pronto te sentirás muuuyy bien.

Luffy veía con terror como Robín se le acercaba con la cuerda lista para amordazarlo, luego sintió como se debilitaba y su vista se volvía negra.

- Robín: Bueno, es hora de irnos – y haciendo brotar unos pies debajo de Luffy se lo llevo "caminando" (Si es que se le puede decir cuando te brotan pies mientras estas acostado |¬_¬|)

De vuelta con los demás Franky, Chopper y Ussop se encontraban tirados en el suelo respirando muy agitados, frente a ellos estaba Zoro de la misma manera y alrededor de ellos varios cráteres en señal de que hubo una batalla por parte de ambos bandos.

- Chopper/Ussop: Estamos cansados (jadeando).

- Franky: Igual yo (jadeando)….al parecer nuestro ni-chan también se canso – dice mientras veía a Zoro enfrente de ellos, tirado en el suelo, quien se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ellos.

- Zoro: Ya…(jadeando)…me las pagaran…(jadeando)….algún día….los cortare en pedazos.

- Chopper: Oigan, donde está Luffy?

- Ussop: ¿Que no estaba por allá? – señalando donde supuestamente estaba parado su capitán.

- Franky: Pues…no está.

- Ussop: ¿Donde se habrá ido?

- Chopper: No lo sé…(olfatea) …no hay rastro de su olor y además estoy muy cansado para moverme.

- Franky: Luego vamos en busca del capitán….Zoro-ni chan, como te encuentras?

- Zoro: Cállate…cyborg idiota.

- Franky: Creo que esta igual que nosotros.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar oscuro y secreto…..

Luffy se despierta en una cama después de perder el conocimiento por la debilidad que sintió, ahora se encontraba en un lugar algo oscuro, echa una mirada alrededor pero por lo oscuro no puede apreciar casi nada.

- Luffy: ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba al no reconocer nada por lo oscuro.

- Robín: Ya despertaste mi querido Capitán, fufufufu – La voz de Robín se escuchaba dentro del lugar.

- Luffy: ¿Robín?, ¿Eres tú?, ¿En donde estas? – Luffy voltea a todos lados para buscarla, pero todo fue en vano, luego se encienden las luces iluminando todo el lugar que al parecer era un almacén o un refugio.

- Robín: Aquí estoy – dice Robín la cual está sentada cruzada de piernas en una silla junto a una mesa de madera, mientras lo veía con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Luffy: Etoo... ¿Porque estas vestida así? - Preguntaba al verla con vestido azul de una pieza ajustado mostrando las curvas de su esculpido cuerpo - _"Que hermosa se ve así"_ - pensaba nuestro capitán mientras la veía embelesado.

- Robín: _"Al parecer obtuve su atención"_ - decía para sí misma al ver a Luffy como la miraba - ¿Que sucede Luffy acaso no me veo bien? - le dice mientras se le acercaba de manera seductora sentándose en la orilla de la cama, luego empieza a caminar a gatas hacia Luffy dejando ver de lleno un escote de infarto.

- Luffy: Etooo...S-si...se te ve bien, pero ¿Por qué esas vestida así? – poniéndose nervioso ante el acercamiento de la arqueóloga.

- Robín: Que bueno, porque me lo puse exclusivamente para ti - le dice mientras acercaba más y más hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente mientras ella acariciaba una de las mejillas de él.

- Luffy: B-bueno, creo que me tengo que ir.

- Robín: ¿Por qué la prisa?, ¿si nos la estamos pasando bien o no? – le dice de manera muy seductora.

- Luffy: B-bueno, lo que pasa e-es que tengo cosas que hacer y… – ya estando muy nervioso ante la cercanía la arqueóloga.

- Robín: ¿Tan importante es como para arruinar este momento?, ¿No te gusta estar conmigo? – dice poniendo una carita de niña triste, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Luffy.

- Luffy: No, no, claro que no me desagrada, es solo que "_no me pongas esa cara por favor" –_ trataba de no sucumbir a los encantos de la arqueóloga.

- Robín: Entonces no tienes porque irte – se prepara y toma impulso para abalanzarse sobre Luffy y al hacerlo este se quita dejando caer a la arqueóloga sobre la cama.

- Luffy: Ya me voy – y se dirige hacia la única puerta que sería la salida.

- Robín: Así que te haces el difícil…..bueno de todos modos no me gustan las cosas fáciles, de lo contrario no sería divertido – se para y de un solo movimiento se quita sus ropas dejando mostrar un conjunto de ropas masoquista, el cual era un sostén negro de cuero que cubre su robusto pecho (haciendo competencia a Hancock) con unas bragas con tirantes y botas, para terminar un látigo en mano – es hora de jugar un poco más rudo…..¡Alto ahí! – luego del grito el capitán de tiene su marcha y se voltea.

- Luffy: ¿Eh?, ¿¡Pero qué es eso! – Dice al ver la vestimenta de la arqueóloga - ¿¡Ahora por que estas vestida así?.

- Robín: Pues digamos que es mi traje de batalla y también para poder "jugar".

- Luffy: Jugar a qué?.

- Robín: A esto – luego agita su látigo y enrolla al capitán de goma.

- Luffy: (traga saliva)….Mami – con el miedo en sus ojos rebelado.

Makino se encontraba en su bar limpiando los vasos en el fregadero, cuando de repente su instinto materno (como si fuera el del hombre araña) se activa.

- Makino: Ah?, porque me siento un poco más vieja?...no será que...Por dios!, creo que ya es momento de prepararme – dice, luego cierra el bar y va a toda prisa hacia una tienda donde compra agujas para tejer e hilos de estambre de varios colores – creo que con esto bastará por lo pronto – dice con una sonrisa de alegría y se dirige hacia la mansión tarareando una melodía, al llegar se sienta en el sillón de la sala principal y empieza a tejer – hare varios para que no le falte o falten, nunca se sabe con qué sorpresas nos saldrán, aunque creo que esto lo debería de hacer la madre, pero que importa, al fin de cuentas serán mis nietos – dijo y siguió con su trabajo.

Con Hancock...

- Hancock: Mm!, mis antenas de amor se han activado, Luffy-sama está en peligro, debo ir ayudarlo, con mi amor lo encontraré (Aunque en realidad es el haki de rastreo que usa |¬_¬|), Luffy-samaaaaaaa! – y se pone en busca de su amado Luffy.

- Garp: Siento que una perversión de gran calibre está sucediendo – Garp se concentra para detectar de donde proviene (en si es el haki de detección ¬_¬) – Carajo!, la operación "Tirarse a Luffy y quedar embarazada" a comenzado, por fin llego el momento en que te conviertas en un hombre, la descendencia Monkey D. seguirá |T_T| ve a por ello y enorgulléceme! - decía llorando y con un paisaje del mar chocando contra las olas y el sol ocultándose.

Volviendo con nuestro secuestrado y casi violado capitán...

- Luffy: Hey Robín!, suéltame!, te digo que me sueltes!, y devuélveme mi sombrero! - decía forcejeando en una cama con esposas las cuales estaban sujetadas en la cabecera de la cama y estando solamente en ropa interior.

- Robín: Silencio, ahora la que da las órdenes soy yo – dijo luego de azotar su látigo.

- Luffy: ¿¡Como que tú! Yo soy el Capitán y te ordeno que me sueltes! - luego es callado por otro latigazo por parte de la arqueóloga.

- Robín: He dicho silencio, por ahora no estás en posición para dar órdenes y si quieres tu sombrero de vuelta tendrás que obedecerme – dijo seria y luego pone su típica sonrisa, pero esta vez esa sonrisa lo puso de nervios, ya que conociendo a Robín supuso que esa sonrisa no significaba nada bueno – así porque no te quedas quieto, te relajas un poco y disfruta el momento gratificante que pasaremos, tu...y...yo – se lo decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a gatas en la cama – además si haces todo lo que te diga te daré esto – de su sostén saca una pequeña llave.

- Luffy: La llave!, dámela! - dijo en un intento por tomarla.

- Robín: No, no, no, primero tienes que hacer lo que te diga y te la daré – dijo haciendo señal con el dedo de manera negativa.

- Luffy: Esta bien, que quieres que haga? - dijo resignado y asustado, ya que le era imposible librarse de las esposas que lo mantenían preso y mucho menos de la peligrosa arqueóloga.

- Robín: Algo muy sencillo, fufufufu – ante esa pequeña risa Luffy trago saliva – quiero que me des un bebe.

- Luffy: ¿Un bebe?, ¿de dónde consigo un bebe?, ¿Y para que quieres un bebe? - no entendió el significado de la oración (Que inocencia, creo que le gana hasta la de Goku |¬_¬|).

- Robín: Si, un bebe, para eso estamos aquí capitán, para que me puedas dar un bebe y ¿por qué?, pues tengo mis razones – Ya sabemos cuáles son |n_n|

- Luffy: ¿Y cuáles son?

- Robín: La primera porque quiero ser madre y formar una familia, además porque te quiero y te amo.. "_También porque le prometí a Makino-san que le daría un nieto"_ – dijo esto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Luffy: Ah con era eso – dice de manera relajada y despreocupada (En otras palabras no escucho o no entendió) - ….espera!, ¿¡Familia!, ¿¡Bebe!, ¿¡Tu y yo!

- Robín: Así es, tu y yo tendremos un bebe y formaremos una familia y no acepto un no por respuesta, entendido? – poniendo una cara de miedo.

- Luffy: P-pero Robín – intentaba replicar cuando sintió que algo asfixiaba a "Luffy Jr.".

- Robín: He dicho ¿¡entendido!, no me quieras obligar a utilizar el método con el que convencí a Franky para que se uniera a la tripulación.

- Luffy: Esta bien, está bien – dijo asustado al recordad ese suceso y temiendo que el perdiera su hombría.

- Robín: Así me gusta – se le acerca a su oído para susurrarle algo – después de esto no vas a querer dejar de hacerlo otra vez, así que empecemos.

Y así como termidor de decir se monta sobre Luffy y empieza el "ataque" de la arqueóloga, con un beso apasionado en los labios de su capitán el cual al principio no sabía qué hacer hasta que la misma Robín le indicaba con su lengua que le abriera el paso dentro de su boca cosa que no tardo en hacer, Robín acariciaba el torso de su capitán donde se encontraba la gran cicatriz en forma de "X", después de un rato del apasionado beso se separan para tomar aire.

- Luffy: Eso…fue...extraño…pero…se sintió bien.

- Robín: te lo dije, que después de esto no dejaras de repetirlo, además que esto es poco a lo que vendrá más adelante, prepárate.

Ahora Robín continúa con su ataque empezando a besar el cuello del capitán por el lado izquierdo y luego pasarse al lado derecho sin antes de darle otro beso en los labios, luego siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al torso bien forjado de Luffy (como quisiera yo también tener un buen físico ¬_¬) donde vio la cicatriz un momento y siguió con su ataque de besos para luego volver a los labios y separarse para tomar aire.

- Robín: ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Luffy: Bien – decía jadeando un poco.

- Robín: Que bueno – entonces luego sintió que algo debajo de ella la empezó a tocar – y parece ser que alguien mas también se la pasando bien – se gira un poco y con su mano izquierda empieza acariciar a "Luffy Jr.".

- Luffy: R-robín…espera…se siente extraño…para por favor – este reprimía el gemido de placer al ser estimulado.

- Robín: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Acaso no se siente bien?.

- Luffy: No es eso, es que me duele – la decir eso, la arqueóloga se voltea y ve que "Luffy Jr." quiere salir para tomar aire.

- Robín: Al parecer alguien quiere salir a tomar aire fresco – se levanta de donde estaba sentada para luego posarse a la altura de la ropa interior de Luffy y siguió masajeando encima de la ropa al "pequeño" – Ya es hora de que salgas.

Mientras tanto en alguno de los pasillos de la enorme mansión….

- Hancock: Mi sentido del amor me dice que Luffy-sama se encuentra muy cerca de aquí, ¿¡pero donde! – La princesa serpiente aun seguía en su búsqueda de rescate de su amado Luffy, en eso ve que una parte de las paredes se ve un poco diferente - ¿Qué es eso? – Se acerca y cuanto más se acerca puede alcanzar a notar un borde de lo que parece ser una puerta - ¿Una puerta? – la empuja y esta se abre dejando ver unas escaleras que van hacia debajo de la mansión – Luffy-sama debe de estar al final de estas escaleras – y empieza a bajarlas.

- Robín: Ya es hora de que salgas amiguito, fufufufu – y baja los calzoncillos de Luffy dejando salir al "pequeño Luffy Jr." y como si fuera algo mágico empezó a brilla cegándola por el resplandor y luego de aclarase la vista se impresiona ante lo que está bien– Oh! Por dios pero que magnificencia, que tamaño, como tenias esto guardado – decía mientras veía al "pequeño Luffy" que de pequeño no tenía nada y empezó a tocarlo y a masajearlo.

- Luffy: R-robín – sentía el estimulo que las manos de la arqueóloga le provocaba.

- Robín: Creo que ya es momento de probar este manjar – entonces se acomoda para "comerse su manjar" – buen provecho – sujeta su "manjar", retira un poco un mechón de su cabello, baja lentamente, abre su boca lista para empezar a "comer", entonces de repente se escucha una explosión y ven en dirección de donde provenía, al fijarse ven que la puerta había sido destruida y una nube de polvo se levantaba, al disiparse escuchan pasos de alguien acercándose y lego escuchan un "Luffy-samaaaa!" y de la nube de polvo aparece Hancock.

- Hancock: Luffy-samaaaaa!,

- Luffy: ¿Hanmock?

- Robín: ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo encontró este lugar?

- Hancock: Luffy-sama ¿¡Estaa aquí! – Hancock ve en varias direcciones buscando hasta que por fin lo encuentra - ¡Luffy-sama! – y va corriendo felizmente por encontrarlo, pero luego frena su paso y se fija quien mas estaba con él - ¿¡Y tú qué haces aquí!...¿¡Y que le estás haciendo a Luffy-sama!.

- Robín: Estoy aquí para consumar nuestro amor, y acabas de interrumpirnos, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y te vas?

- Hancock: En tus sueños te dejare que lo hagas, solamente yo tengo el derecho de hacerlo, y suelta de una vez lo que es mío – dice al ver que Robín tiene sujetado a "Luffy Jr.".

- Robín: ¿Tuyo?, ja, la que será dueña de esto seré yo – y da un pequeño apretón haciendo que Luffy se retuerza del dolor.

- Luffy: ¡Robín, no lo aprietes tan fuerte que me duele! – decía con una pequeña lagrima de dolor.

- Hancock: Aaaaaaah!, mira lo que le haces, ¡lo estas lastimando!, suéltalo de inmediato.

- Robín: eso nunca, yo seré la tendrá la semilla de Luffy y tendré la dicha de llevar el fruto de ella en mi interior, ahora si me disculpas tengo que "sembrar la semilla" – dice mientras se frotaba con "Luffy Jr.".

- Hancock: Eso si que no, la que tendrá la dicha de hacerlo seré únicamente yo – dice y se prepara para atacar – Kiss pistol! – y lanza su disparo de Haki contra ella obligándola a quitarse y al mismo tiempo ocasionando una explosión la cual lanza a Luffy de la cama rompiendo las cadenas de las esposas.

- Robín: ¡Ya verás!, ¡te arrepentirás de habernos interrumpido! – se pone en pose de pelea.

- Hancock: Eso lo veremos – también en pose de pelea.

Y así empezó la pelea de estas dos mujeres por poseer a "Luffy Jr.", mientras tanto en otro lado del lugar Luffy se levantaba de los escombros producidos por el ataque de Hancock.

- Luffy: Auch, eso dolió – sobándose detrás de su cabeza, luego ve la pelea de las mujeres – creo que yo me voy – Luffy toma su ropa, pero nota que algo aun no ha regresado a la "normalidad" – hey!, ¿¡porque no te bajas! – Asi es, "Luffy Jr." aun seguía despierto – así no puedo salir de aquí – entonces una explosión de la feroz batalla lo hace reflexionar – aunque tampoco me puedo quedar estando ellas aquí – y así se dispuso a salir del lugar mientras que nuestras damas aun se disputaban quien sería la que tendría la dicha de "poseer a Luffy".

- Luffy: No sabía que existía una habitación debajo de la casa – decía al ver de dónde salía – bueno al parecer no hay nadie cerca – y de manera sigilosa se dirige a su habitación – Que incomodo es caminar así, aunque la verdad por extraño que sintiera también me gustaba cuando me acariciaba – se puso a recordar los momentos que tuvo con la arqueóloga, lo cual hizo que "Luffy Jr." también empezara a recordar – rayos no debí de pensar en eso de nuevo – ahora con "Luffy Jr." mas despierto nuestro capitán tiene un poco mas de dificultad para poder andar.

- Margareth: veamos, según esto tengo que doblarme un poco hacia atrás, aunque es un poco incomodo, esta otra se ve muy placentera, y esta pues….algo vergonzosa para mi gusto, y esta me da un embarazo seguro – Margareth se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión mientras leía un libro con el título "Kamasutra" – no puedo esperar en hacer todas las poses del libro – luego de soltar un hilo de baba por su boca con una para de pervertida lujuriosa, la imaginación de la Amazona empieza a volar.

[NUVE DE IMAGINACION DE MARGARETH]

_- Margareth: O si..si, Luffy-san eso sigue así no pares._

_- Luffy: Margareth, eres muy buena en esto._

_- Margareth: caya y continua…Ah…mas fuerte…mas…mas_

_- Luffy: Ahora ponte a cuatro patas – y Margareth obedece._

_- Margareth: Esta posición es vergonzosa…..Aaaah!, Oh! Si…mas…mas…se siente genial…mas fuerte – y Luffy la embiste con más fuerza._

[FIN DE LA NUVE DE IMAGINACION]

- Margareth: ya no puedo esperar más – aun encismada por sus pensamientos no se fijo que por donde caminaba hasta que choco con algo – auchs!, fíjate por donde caminas! – dice y luego mira con quien se había topado – ¿¡Luffy-san!.

- Luffy: Perdon fue mi culpa….Margareth!

En cuanto lo vio la Amazona se fijo en el estado que se encontraba el Capitán de goma, dándose cuenta que solo vestía su ropa interior y con, y luego también se dio cuenta del despertar de "Luffy Jr.", luego miro a Luffy y otra vez a "Luffy Jr.", de nuevo a Luffy y luego a "Luffy Jr." , luego de tres veces más su rostro se ensombreció y una sonrisa malévola se formo en los labios de la Amazona – jejejeje, creo este es mi día de suerte – al decir esto Luffy la mira extrañado, pero luego se da cuenta de la situación en la que esta y se cubre a "Luffy Jr."

- Luffy: Creo que ya me voy – se levanta y se disponía a marcharse cuanto siente que es jalado, tirado al suelo y Margareth se monta sobre Luffy – ¿Margareth?...Q-que haces?

- Margareth: jejeje, tranquilo solo nos divertiremos un momento – se levanta y lo empieza arrastras de los pies ya que Luffy al querer cubrirse a "Luffy Jr." Sus manos quedaron imposibilitadas dejando ser jalado fácilmente.

- Luffy: Espera, a donde me llevas esperaaaaaa!

- Robín: ¿¡Porque no te rindes!, no dejare que te acerques a MI "tesoro".

- Hancock: Tu tesoro?, dirás el MIO….¿dónde está Luffy-sama? – dice al notar la falta de presencia de Luffy.

- Robín: Eh?, ¿no está?.

- Hancock: ¡Claro que no está!

- Robín: ¡Se ha escapado!

- Hancock: ¡Rayos!, ¡Luffy-samaaaaaaa! – y sale disparada del lugar en búsqueda de nuevo de su amado.

- Robín: Maldición, estuve tan cerca de lograrlo – maldijo el momento en que la Emperatriz Amazona los interrumpió – debo darme prisa antes que alguien más lo encuentre – y así tomo de nuevo sus ropas y se fue en búsqueda o más bien "Cacería" de su presa.

_Dejen sus comentarios, quejas o cualquier opinión, nos veremos hasta la próxima que mi lado pervertido trabaje._


End file.
